


Let Me Do You Like An Animal

by RageHappyRoses



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breeding, Bukkake, Clothing Kink, Collars, Creampie, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Cum Eating, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Hair-pulling, Humiliation kink, Ice Play, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Role Reversal, Rope Bondage, Safe-word, Safe-word use, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Subspace, Wall Sex, Watersports, a/o/b, accent kink, acting like dub con, camera kink, cumslut, cute loving sex, dubcon, dubcon acting, fluffy sex, fugitive fetish, ice kink, innocence kink, kidnapper kink, post-orgasmic torture, shit load of kinks, watching kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 42,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyRoses/pseuds/RageHappyRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of kinks for seperate RT/AH Pairings. Open to suggestions send to fanficsasdicks.tumblr.com The parings listed are the pairings I'm willing to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ryan/Ray Bondage, Kindnapping Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan, Ray, bondage and kidnapping Kink.

Ray sighed as he leaned back in his chair, he was waiting for a video to render. Everyone else had gone home which left a select few at the office, him, Burnie, Gus, and Ryan. He just wanted to go home and let his boyfriend fuck him into the mattress. Ryan never turned down an offer to do so but he seemed tired today and not really in the mood. Ray smirked to himself, he could fix that easily after the conversation they had last night.

_"Oh come on just tell me, I wanna pleasure you right James" Ray chuckled, tracing his fingers down Ryan's chest. "You already do, you don't need to know my kinks" He smirked down at the younger laying on his chest and pet at his hair. "please?" Ray looked up at him with the same doe eyes Ryan loved when Ray was sucking his cock. He scoffed, "I don't want to scare you or...or hurt you" Ryan sighed. "Hurt me? What the hell are you into?" Ray sat up and smirked at his boyfriend. Ryan rolled his eyes and pecked Ray's forehead. "well...I like the idea of you being my fugitive, you know, not being able to do anything and letting me take control of the whole situation. You'd be, helpless." Ryan breathed into his east. Ray blushed at the thought and scoffed nervously. "You're fucking insane...heh..I like it." Ray smirked. "No I don't want to accidentally hurt you." Ryan denied further. "It's ok " Ray gave his boyfriend a reassuring smile._

Ray smirked to himself as the video finished and shutdown the computer, getting up and grabbing his phone and wallet. He headed to the break room to see if Ryan was there, no sign of him. He shrugged and went to a fridge to grab a soda, that's when he felt a cloth around his face. He struggled but he couldn't break free, his eyes slowly closing, chloroform.

His head hurt, the room was spinning as he opened his eyes slowly. Ray went to sit up but found he could barely lift his head, his hands bound behind his back and his feet tied together. He groaned at his headache but gave fully attention to the door when it opened and Ryan stepped in with a smirk. Ray felt relief wash over him, he knew what was coming but nonetheless was surprised when Ryan roughly gripped his hair and pulled him into a kiss. Ray began to play along and refused to kiss back even though he desperately wanted to. Ryan smirked against his lips, "Not going to be good and give in hm?" He chuckled and licked the shell of Ray's ear. The Hispanic shivered, "no" he growled. 

Ryan sighed into his ear and reached a hand to Ray's semi-hard cock. "You know the safe word right?" Ryan asked, concern in his voice. "yeah, just get on with it" Ray suppressed a slight moan when the blond started rubbing him lightly through his pants. "Say it so I know you know it."Ryan sighed as he squeezed Ray. "I-It's Edgar" Ray bit his lip. Ryan nodded and got up and pulled Ray by his hair to lay him down on his stomach, he quickly unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard cock. Ray swallowed hard before his mouth was forced open with his boyfriend's cock, immediately having his mouth fucked. "mnhh You have such a nice mouth don't you?" Ryan smirked wide as his hands ran through short black hair.

Ray tried to keep from gagging as best he could, tears forming in his eyes. There was no way he was going to back out though, he wanted to satisfy Ryan and that's what he was going to do. Ryan pulled his cock away and pulled Ray's shirt over his head to pool over his binds. Pushing him down, he kissed and marked up his neck, moving down to catch a nipple into his mouth. Ray let out a sigh as he tried to push his body toward Ryan. The older chuckled as he slipped a hand in Ray's pants and in his boxers, rubbing the tip slightly. " _oh...god_ " Ray sighed out. "Seems you really do want this" Ryan smirked, sliding the younger's pants down to the binds on his feet.

Ray swallowed as he continued to keep up the act, "n-no...leave me alone...p-please just let me go" Ray struggled to get away from him. Ryan let out a growl that only gave off a wave of arousal. "shut up and don't worry...I'll treat you right." Ryan smirked as he grabbed the lube from the side table and coated his fingers, he wanted to be rough but still not hurt Ray. He grabbed his boyfriend's hips, roughly forcing two fingers in his entrance. Ray screamed out but quickly muffled it in a pillow. His whole body was screaming for contact, Ryan was just teasing him. The fingers started at a slow and agonizing pace, leaving Ray squirming. His hands curled to fists as he pushed back on them.

A third finger entered, the pace picked up and they traced gently over his prostate. " _Oh fuck Ryan_ " Ray moaned out, not caring that he was breaking the act, he wanted Ryan to fuck him, touch him, something. "You can't hide it from me, you want me to fuck you, so beg for it" Ryan growled, forcing the fingers deeper. Ray let out a small squeak, "No, Please no" Ray sighed. Ryan chuckled and removed his fingers, "You're lying..." He whispered into Ray's ear, bringing his hand down on his boyfriend's ass. 

Ray held a moan, pulling his wrists against the restraints. "You know how I can tell?" Another slap sounded through the room. Ray grunted again, wanting more. "Your pretty little hole is ready for me, practically begging for me on its own." Ryan smirked and grabbed Ray's ass cheek in one hand. Ryan lubed up his cock before grabbing Ray's hips hard and shoving inside him in one thrust. Ray moaned loudly into the pillow, not wanting to hold back anymore but embarrassed of the noises he was making. Ryan immediately began pounding into him, the head board slamming against the wall. Ray buried his face into the pillow, practically sobbing in pleasure.

"fuck...look at you, so _fucking_ pretty taking my cock" Ryan growled out in his boyfriend's ear. Ray whimpered and whined out, letting out high pitched moans as Ryan slammed into his prostate over and over. "Scream, tell me how close you are" Ryan pulled harshly at Ray's hair, forcing his face from the pillow. "Oh fuck! I'm so close Ryan _oh god, fuck me_ " Ray cried out. Ryan pounded into him until the younger came over the sheets,screaming and shaking through his orgasm. Ryan continued to thrust until he spilled into Ray.

Ryan got up and came back with a cold towel to clean up Ray, undoing the binds and rubbing the red marks, kissing each one. He turned Ray over and kissed him softly, Ray returning the kiss. "You didn't use the safe word" Ryan smiled a bit. "No way, you were too fucking hot, we need to do that more often" Ray chuckled out of breathe and pulled Ryan closer. Ryan hummed in response and placed a kiss on the younger's head. "I love you Ray." He muttered. "love you too Ry" 


	2. Joel/Ray, Role Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Requested) Joel, Ray and Role reversal.

Ray had been pushing at it for a week, Joel hadn't really given an answer when ever he asked. All he wanted was to try topping Joel, sure he loved having the older dominate him but he wanted to show him how good he was on top. Ray wanted to hear him beg, wanted to know how bad he'd want it. He smirked to himself as he leaned back on the side of his boyfriend's car, waiting for him to come out of the building. Joel stepped out, looking at his keys before he looked up to see the smirking Puerto Rican.

Joel chuckled and shook his head, "Let me guess, 'let me top tonight pleeeeease'?" Joel imitated him. "Oh come on, you don't even answer!" Ray walked around and blocked him from getting in the car. "look Ray, let's just get home" Joel reached for the door again but was stopped again. "Not until you answer." Ray stared at him, waiting an answer. Joel sighed and backed up a bit, "Ray just, let's get home before we talk about this." He gave him a sorry look but it seemed Ray wanted to talk about it now.

"Just, I wanna know why you wont answer me, you can say no and we can go home right now and I'll happily ride your dick, but it's just bothering me that you won't even say that" Ray stood away from the car. "I'm just embarrassed is all ok? After all you are a lot younger and I would feel...awkward" Joel shrugged. Ray raised an eyebrow, "that's it?" Joel nodded. "Look, we'll try it tonight, if you don't like it we won't do it anymore ok? But i mean come on it's me, no reason to feel embarrassed around me babe" Ray smiled before getting into the car. Joel gave a small smile before climbing in himself and driving them to their apartment.

Ray had pulled Joel through the door by his shirt, kissing him softly. Joel sighed into the kiss and began to fight for dominance. He was quickly reminded who was dominant tonight when Ray slid a hand up his shirt to roll his thumb over a nipple. Joel let out a sigh, giving Ray more access to his mouth. Ray slid off the older's shirt before trailing open mouth kisses down his neck and to the previously teased nipple. Joel sighed lightly and laced his fingers through black hair as Ray's mouth traveled further down. 

He made quick work of the other's jeans before mouthing Joel's semi-hard cock through his boxers. "Come one" Joel growled. Ray smirked as he slid off his boxers and took the length into his mouth. Joel let out soft moans, feeling a bit weird being the only one with his clothes on the ground. Ray swirled his tongue around the tip before deep throating his boyfriend with a small hum. Joel threw his head back against the wall, groaning in pleasure. "Fuck Ray, your mouth" he groaned, running his hands through short hair.

Ray stood up and backed away, finally getting his clothes off. Joel smirked pulling Ray into a kiss, giving in and letting Ray kiss him fiercely. "Turn around." Ray growled in his ear. A shiver ran through Joel's body, loving how commanding his boyfriend sounded. He obeyed and closed his eyes tight, suppressing moans as Ray slid his erection against his entrance. "You're gonna love this, me fucking you into the wall, begging me go never stop" Ray chuckled lowly. Joel shivered again, feeling two lubed fingers circle his hole. ray must've had the lube in his pocket all day."Ray..." Joel sighed but immediately bit his lip to stop any more sounds.

One finger was slowly pushed in as Ray started a slow pace. Joel bit his lip harder, any harder he could've drawn blood. "Let me hear you, I'd really love to hear the sounds you make Joel" Ray smirked, adding another finger. Joel yelped in surprised but immediately groaned lowly at each thrust. The pace picked up and soon Ray had pressed against his sweet spot. "Oh fuck! _Ray..._ There! R-Right there!" Joel moaned out. "Found it already?" Ray chuckled. Joel nodded with a whine, pushing back on Ray's fingers.

The Hispanic smirked, pulling the fingers away, leaving Joel to glare at him. "oh? Now you want it?" Ray teased as he lubed up his cock. "please, _come on_ Ray" Joel hated how desperate he sounded. His face was heating red at his whining. "Beg." Ray growled and bit at the older's neck, forcing only the tip into his entrance. "ahh...Ray! Please oh god please just... _fuck me!_ " Joel broke and begged, he couldn't take all the teasing anymore.

The younger shoved in to the hilt in one thrust, causing Joel to cry out and clench his fist against the wall. Ray grabbed his hips before starting at a harsh pace. Joel's body moved with his thrusts, almost hitting the wall a few times. "M-More, Harder... please" Joel groaned as he threw his head back slightly. Ray forced his body into the wall and dug his nails into Joel's hips, pounding into the older.

"Fuck, you feel so fucking tight" Ray groaned out, feeling his release close. He wanted Joel to cum first, but he wasn't sure he's last much longer. "Oh fuck! Right there, _don't fucking stop_..." Joel screamed out. Ray smirked and focused his thrusts on his prostate, eventually getting Joel to spill his cum over the wall and his stomach. Ray thrusted hard until he spilled into Joel.

Both panted heavily as they slid to the floor, Joel pulling Ray into his arms. Joel chuckled lightly, Ray joining in shortly after. "How was it?" Ray smiled up at his lover. "Amazing, wouldn't mind doing it again" Joel smiled and placed a kiss a top Ray's head before running a hand through his hair. "Good" Ray smirked. "But that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop fucking your beautiful ass into next week" Joel returned the smirk. "Shut up, I'm a great top" Ray muttered, blushing.


	3. Geoff/Gavin, BDSM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Requested) Geoff, Gavin, and BDSM.

Geoff had raised an eyebrow at him when Gavin insisted he stay home that day. Gavin had said that he had a surprise, today was their two year anniversary. Geoff was agonizingly curious to find out what it was, seeing as the Brit came home the other day with a bag in hand that he didn't let him look at. When Geoff arrived he was surprised to see Ryan gone from his seat, especially because he said he was going to come in today. "Where's Ryan?" Geoff turned to the others. "Said he's gonna be late, he got a little tied up" Michael responded before smirking away from his boss.

"Oh...ok?" Geoff raised an eyebrow. About an hour later Ryan walked in with a rather large smile on his face. "Sorry about that Geoff" he said before sitting in his chair and getting to work. Geoff hadn't gotten much work that day, it was bothering him that Gavin had kept the surprise so secret, not even a hint. But just as Geoff was about to give up thinking about it until he got him, his phone buzzed. He raised an eyebrow and checked the text from Gavin.

 _Happy Anniversary, love :)_

Geoff smiled at that, even though the Brit had said it more than enough times before he left for work he still felt the need to say it.

_You too, what are up to anyway?_

_Waiting for you to get home, let's just say I've been a bit bad while you were gone, i'd love for you to come back and punish me right._

_You're damn right I'm going to._

Geoff couldn't help a smirk at the last message. Whatever Gavin had planned, it was certainly going to be good. A few hours later, Geoff was anxiously getting into his car when his phone buzzed again.

_Please hurry Geoff, I'm so hard I really need you right now._

_I'm on my way baby_

Geoff immediately began driving, trying his best to get there as fast as he could without getting pulled over. He smiled to himself as he walked in, the lights off. "Gav?" He headed toward the bedroom, assuming that's where his lover was. Geoff stood in awe as he saw Gavin tied down, naked. One hand attached the headboard and his feet to each end of the bed, a gag in his mouth and ring around his obviously hard cock. Gavin let out what seemed like a laugh as he held up his phone with his free hand.

"Fuck Gav...you...look incredible" Geoff sighed as he removed his shirt and climbed on top his boyfriend. He pulled the gag from his mouth to kiss him fiercely, holding his chin tight. Gavin smirked against the older's lips. "Had Ryan help me out a bit" "so that's why he was late?" Geoff asked, kisses between his words. Gavin only let out a whimper when he grinded down on him.

Geoff chuckled and pushed the gag back into the Brit's mouth, kissing his neck and wrapping his hand around Gavin's aching hard on. "look how good you were to wait for me, you wouldn't ever be able to come with out me, would you?" Geoff said lowly, nipping at Gavin's chest. Gavin whined and shook his head as Geoff began to stroke him slowly. "let's get you set up right" Geoff smirked and grabbed Gavin's free hand and bound it up with the other.

Geoff quickly did away with his pants and boxers, lazily rubbing his cock. "You were good to wait, but you shouldn't have hid this from me, that warrants a little punishment now doesn't it?" Geoff half groaned. Gavin nodded, bucking his hips up toward the older. Geoff forced his hips down and kissed at the spaces around his cock. The Brit continued to whine and silently beg for contact. The older smirked and moved up his body only to hover above Gavin's chest and remove the gag again, quickly replacing it with his cock.

Gavin willingly sucked and bobbed his head, teasing the tip with a few swipes of his tongue. Geoff groaned as he rocked his hips into his lover's mouth. Gavin tried to withhold his gag reflex best he could but eventually he began coughing. Geoff pulled away and let him finish coughing before shoving the gag back in his mouth once more. "Can't even take my cock in your mouth? That's such a shame" Geoff growled lowly and gripped Gavin's cock tight, causing the Brit to cry out behind the gag.

Geoff roughly pulled on Gavin's knees so he he could press his erection against his entrance. Gavin groaned and tried to push against it. Geoff shook his head and grabbed the lube from the bedside table and began to lube up his cock. "You don't get the pleasure of me preparing you, I'm gonna ram this cock right in that ass of yours" Geoff growled in the Brit's ear. Gavin groaned, wanting his lover to get on with it already. Geoff gripped Gavin's hips hard enough to leave bruises as he shoved in fully.

Gavin arched his back as he cried out, Geoff quickly wrapped as arm around him to pull their body's close as he thrusted harshly. Gavin let out small mews and groans as he wanted more of Geoff. The older began to mark up his neck, picking up his pace and finding the younger's prostate immediately. Gavin screamed under the gag, and tried to beg for more, but all attempts were muffled.

" _Fuck_ , you feel so good, keep making those noses for me baby" Geoff groaned, grabbing the Brit's ass tightly with a free hand. Gavin mutedly screamed as his prostate was abused over and over, the older eventually spilling inside him. Geoff pulled out,looking at Gavin's angry red cock. Gavin whined loudly as he gave Geoff a begging look. Geoff ripped the gag from his mouth, he gasped and was panting hard, "please, Geoff _oh god_ Geoff i need to come so bad _please_ let me come!" Gavin yelled as he arched his back.

Geoff smirked as he ran his fingers around the cock ring. "I don't know..." He chuckled and tugged on the cock twice, causing the Brit to whine louder than before. "Since, I'm feeling nice" Geoff removes the ring, throwing it to the side and rubbing his lover's aching erection fast. Gavin's words came out as sounds as he chanted Geoff's name and eventually released his seed hard over his lover's chest. 

The older untied Gavin and pulled him close, kisses at the marks left on his neck. "Happy Anniversary Gav" Geoff sighed. "Did you like your present?" Gavin hummed. "loved it, but I doubt you're gonna love showing these marks to the whole office tomorrow" He chuckled tracing a few. Gavin sqwaked and held his neck defensively , "Geoff!" He blushed insanely. "Don't act like you don't like showing who you belong to" Geoff chuckled, sucking another mark onto his neck.


	4. Joel/Model!Ray, bondage, camera kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Requested) Joel, model!Ray, bondage and camera kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you don't mind that I added the camera kink

It was a long day of wrong directions and frustrated people. Ray just wanted to go home and relax. Yes, Ray loved his modeling job but it got stressful at times. Most of the people he worked for were arrogant dicks and quite frankly just hard to work with. Ray only enjoyed the job because he loved being in front of the camera. He wasn't conceded or self-absorbed or anything, he simply liked having pictures taken, he liked seeing himself on ads. It generally was a sense of knowing he was noticed by a large group of people.

Since Ray loved the camera so much, his boyfriend tended to use that against him. The number one rule Joel had, set up a camera before sex. Ray diet actually mind it but he did always wonder where the video files went. He always assumed Joel watched them when he was away on a trip for his job.

Ray sighed in relief as he unlocked the apartment door, thankful that the shoot was in walking distance from where they lived."Honey I'm home!" Ray said jokingly, setting his things down. Joel came out of their bedroom with a smile on his face, putting his arms around his boyfriend and pecking his lips. "How was it?" Joel asked, his small kisses trailing down Ray's neck. "Stressful" Ray sighed. Joel shackles and stopped kissing his neck to look at his eyes,"mind if I help you relax?" Joel smirked.

The Puerto Rican raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "not at all, lead the way". Joel grabbed his hand and led him go the bedroom, pulling him roughly into a kiss. Ray sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck and pulling him on top as he laid back on the bed. Joel sat up and grabbed lube from under the pillow and set it aside. He then stood up from the bed to turn on the camera in the corner that sat on the tripod from last night. Joel smirked and straddled his lover continuing to kiss him and slide his clothes off.

Ray now in his boxers and Joel in just his pants, the older began stroking the Hispanic through his boxers. Ray let out a small mewl and he ground up into Joel's hand. Joel smirked as he slid off the younger's boxers, gripping his length and continuing his ministrations. Ray's moans grew louder as he felt himself nearing the edge. "N-No, Joel p-please" Ray grabbed at Joel's wrist to stop him. Joel pulled away and clicked his tongue, "Can't have that now can we?"

Joel dug out a tie from the drawer next to the bed, tying Ray's hands to the headboard. "A-Are you serious?" Ray looked up at the binds before looking back to his boyfriend. "Yes, I am" Joel chuckled and ran a hand down Ray's chest kissing along it's path. A good thing about being a model was that Ray's body always looked amazing. Joel would marvel over it when ever he could. Ray groaned as the older placed a few kisses around his cock, teasing the tip with his tongue and licking up any pre cum.

Joel removed the rest of his clothes before he grabbed the lube and poured some on his fingers. Ray squirmed in anticipation, as he felt the fingers graze over his entrance. "Joel, Joel please" Ray begged quietly, pulling against the restraint. Joel hummed lightly, sliding a digit in, pumping it at a slow pace. Ray bit his lip, trying hard to keep the moans to himself so his boyfriend would add more fingers to make him moan louder.

Joel did as he was expected and slid another in, thrusting them faster. Ray held none of his sounds back, whining and moaning for more. " _God_ , fuck Joel. Stop teasing me and just fuck me."Ray groaned, arching his back. Joel chuckled and pulled Ray into a kiss as he forced his leaking cock inside him. "F-fuck!" Ray cried out as he pulled on his wrists even more, wanting to dig his nails into the olders back and move into his body.

Joel started at a slow pace, grabbing his lover's hips. " _C-come on_. Faster..." Ray sighed. Joel smirked as he kept the pace, enjoying the younger's whining. "Come on, you can beg better than that" Joel raised an eyebrow. "Please just fuck me _hard_ already!" Ray glared at his boyfriend. The older smirked "Good boy" he growled lowly and pounded into the Hispanic as hard as he could.

Ray arched his back, moaning out Joel's name over and over. The older grabbed Ray's erection tight and stroked in time with his thrusts, wanting him to come first. "Come for me, show me how well you can make yourself look for me" Joel growled in his ear, his erratic thrusts not slowing. "F-Fuck Joel I'm so close ... _ahhh_ I'm g-gonna come.." Ray pulled against the tie as hard as he could as his back arched a final time and he came hard over his lover's hand. Joel pulled out and finished stroking his length above Ray, spilling white mess on the younger's stomach. 

Ray panted as he smirked at the camera and winked. "Still going all out for the camera?" Joel chuckled and kissed down Ray's neck. "Mnhh, can't help it" he chuckled lightly. "Get some rest, you deserve it" Joel sighed and kissed his boyfriend lovingly. "Damn right I do" Ray muttered before curling up to the older and falling asleep.


	5. Michael/Gavin, Exhibitism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Requested) Michael, Gavin, exhibitism(I guess is what you'd call it)

Today was it. The final room was the bathroom. Michael and Gavin had taken it upon themselves to have sex in the Rooster Teeth building a lot. The adreniline of possibly being caught fueled them both but the only place they hadn't had sex was the bathroom, the only bathroom in the whole building that worked well. Mostly everyone at Rooster Teeth knew only about one incident. The Achievement Hunter office.

They happened to be a bit loud that day and the others were minuets from returning from lunch. Upon entering the office, they'd seen Gavin bent over Ray's desk. Ray had cleaned his desk feverishly after that. Nonetheless they continued to fuck in every room possible with out them getting caught. Gavin had been squirming the entire day, impatient and wanting to pull Michael out of the room quickly. Michael noticed and smirked at his inability to sit still. The Brit leaned over to whisper in his boyfriend's ear. "Michael, come on let's just go now"he whined slightly. Michael shook his head and chuckled.

"I can't right now Gav, I gotta finish this video then I'm going to lunch with Ray, how about when I get back?" Michael raised an eyebrow, hoping his boyfriend wouldn't push any further. "Ugh, fine" Gavin groaned and sat back in his chair, arms crossed. Sooner or later Michael did finish the video and left with Ray. That left Gavin alone with just Jack and Geoff in the office. He couldn't focus on work and every minuet that ticked by seemed like forever. The Brit sighed and decided to scroll through his phone to distract himself but alas he found himself looking at his and Michael's old messages.

Gavin's face heated up red as he read one of the texts he recieved two days ago when he was in bed one night.

_I'd like that, to fuck you in that bathroom and push you against the door just to see if anyone might hear us. You'd love it if someone heard what a slut you are for me wouldn't you?_

Gavin quickly scrolled back down and locked his phone. He wanted Michael to hurry up, he was impatient and now slightly hard. The Brit shook his leg as he stared down the clock, he should be back in a few minuets. When he looked down his phone vibrated, he unlocked it to see the message from Michael.

_go to the bathroom, wait for me. I want you hard and ready by the time I get there._

Gavin ran out and into the bathroom, locking the door. He sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror, messed up hair and a tinted red face. The Brit smirked a bit before he undid his pants and leaned against the wall, rubbing his cock lazily. Gavin sighed a few times before he reached in his pocket for the bottle of lube. Michael did say he wanted him ready. He stiffled a moan as he lubed up a few fingers and slid one inside his entrance. The Brit moved the digit slowly, afraid he wouldn't stop if he went too fast.

As soon as Gavin managed to slide the second digit in without moaning out, there was a knock on the door. The Brit froze and just stared at the door, no one would ruin this for him. "Gav, open the damn door" Gavin sighed as he heard Michael's familiar voice. He unwillingly pulled his fingers away to unlock the door. Michael smirked as he locked the door behind him and saw the lube still on his boyfriend's hand. "Go ahead and finish I won't stop you" the red head chuckled and pulled Gavin into a harsh kiss. Gavin hunted as he was pushed against the wall but continued to finger himself anyway.

Gavin let out louder moans and sighs but was careful to how loud he was. Michael marked up and down his neck as he undid his own pants to pull out his leaking cock. "God, I was thinking about you all day." Michael groaned, kissing along his lover's jaw. Gavin whimpered as he hit his prostate, leaning into the red head. Michael chuckled as he gripped Gavin's cock and stroked slowly. "Go on...tell me how bad you want me" He whispered in the Brit's ear. Gavin groaned as he ground into Michael's hand, pulling his fingers away to wrap his arms around his lover's neck. " _Michael_ please..." he whispered, hearing a few footsteps outside the door.

Michael smirked and pushed him, chest against the door so the person on the other side definitely heard it. Gavin's face heated as he heard the footsteps get closer. Michael lubed up his leaking cock and began sliding it in. Gavin gasped loudly as he bit his lip hard. A knock sounded on the door, "Gav? You in there? You alright?" Burnie's voice sounded on the other side. Michael chuckled silently and whispered in his boyfriend's ear,"answer him". Gavin blushed even more but let out a low grunt as Michael bottomed out. "Y-Yeah...I'm.. _Ahhh_ " Gavin quickly covered his mouth as Michael started a slow pace. 

"Gavin?" There was concern in Burnie's voice now. "I-I'm fine!" Gavin chuckled nervously. There was a pause as Michael continued to slide in and out of his lover. Gavin bit back gasps and slight moans, closing his eyes tight in pleasure. The footsteps sounded more distant as they walked away and that's when the red head gripped Gavin's hips tight and began pounding into him as hard as he could. The Brit let out short moans that punctuated each thrust. "Mnhh f-fuck...you sound like such a bitch...what if Burnie knew w-what a bitch you are?" Michael groaned. Gavin let out a draw out moan, grabbing his cock and rubbing it.

Gavin whined loudly as he felt himself nearing he edge. "Who's slut are you? Are you my little slut? Is my little slut gonna come for me?" Michael grunted,continuing to mark his lover's neck. "Fuck...Michael, _yes_ , God I'm gonna come for you" Gavin breathed. Michael continued to pound into The Brit until Gavin cried out silently and spilled his cum over the door. The red head pulled out and finished in his hand.

Gavin panted lightly and waited as Michael got some toilet paper and cleaned him up. "Happy?" The red head chuckled as he zipped up his pants. Gavin smiled and nodded,"yep". After making sure either of them looked decent they headed back to the office. "Jesus Christ." Ray sighed from his desk. "What?" Gavin stopped in his tracks. Ray smirked and pointed at his own neck to indicate where Gavin should look. But Gavin didn't need to look, he just blushed and glared at Michael. "Love you too Gav" Michael chuckled


	6. Joel/Botom!Ray, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Slight Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Requested) Joel, bottom!Ray, orgasm denial,overstimulation, and slight bondage.

For the past few weeks Joel had been pissed. Mostly because Ray wasn't letting him go any further than kiss him. For some reason the Hispanic decided it was a good idea to deny him sex for almost a month. Joel would constantly ask him what he did wrong but Ray would just shrug and smirk. So after Ray was being completely unforgivable by teasing him, then denying him Joel was almost at boiling point. Oh but Joel was going to make him pay, because he knew he wasn't the only one annoyed because of the lack of sex.

He cornered Ray one night when he returned from hanging out with Michael and Gavin. "So, ready to tell me?"Joel growled. Ray smirked, shook his head and tried to walk away but Joel pinned him to the wall immediately. "Joel!" Ray yelled in surprise. "Fine. If you won't tell me then I don't see a reason why I shouldn't just take it, you're obviously bothered by it too" Joel glared then began kissing at his boyfriend's neck, sliding a hand up his shirt. Ray stiffled a moan, putting his arms around Joel's neck. Joel smirked and left small marks up to the younger's ear, whispering into it. "Since you denied me so long...how about I deny you?" Joel chuckled as he picked Ray up, putting his legs around his waist and carrying him to their bedroom.

Joel pushed Ray back on the bed, stripping him of his clothes and removing his own. The older kissed down to Ray's semi-hard cock and licked a stripe up the side, causing the Hispanic to shiver. He continued to wrap his lips around the tip, teasing over the slit with him tongue. " _Oh shit_...Joel" Ray hissed through his teeth. Joel chuckled as he stopped all together and pulled Ray's chin lightly to kiss him. The younger whined lowly into his mouth as he tried to grind their hips together. Joel continued to kiss him and reached in the drawer beside him. Ray's eyes widened when he felt a ring slide on to his cock. Joel chuckled as he broke the kiss, "First, I think I'm going to have you begging for it…then I'm going to make you cum so hard you won't see straight" the older said in a low husky voice that made Ray bite his lip to keep from moaning at the tone.

Joel had a firm grip on Ray's erection as he stroked slowly. Ray gasped, digging his nails into his lover's back. "Well, let's fix that" Joel muttered and grabbed both of Ray's wrists and pinned them above his head. Ray glared but immediately broke it when Joel's thumb swiped over his slit, causing his to sigh shakily. Joel kissed him with force as he grabbed both their erection and grinded them together, moaning into the kiss with Ray. The younger broke the kiss, "please Joel...please I need you" Ray begged. "Hmm...no" Joel smirked and went back to stroking Ray, picking up the pace. Ray was struggling against Joel, trying to force him over but the older kept a strong grip on him.

Joel could now see that Ray was painfully hard, and close to climaxing. Joel chuckled to himself as he continued to stroke his boyfriend's erection, grabbing the lube from the side table and lubing up his fingers, sliding two inside. "Joel... _fuck Joel_ I'm...ahhh!" Ray cried out in orgasm but whined loudly afterward, being denied his release. "Mmm, how does it feel to be denied what you want so badly?" Joel whispered into his ear. Ray only whimpered and gave Joel a pleading look. Joel shook his head and moved his fingers inside Ray at a rather fast pace. The Hispanic moaned loudly, feeling his stomach tighten at the need for release.

Joel groaned as he tried to keep himself from grinding down to relieve some of the need for friction. Ray let a small smirk crawl onto his face. Joel glared and removed his fingers, lubing up and sliding his hard cock inside his boyfriend. " _Oh God_...f-fuck me" Ray immediately begged, loving the feeling of being full of Joel. The older thrusted at a hard and slow pace, aiming for the one spot that would make him scream. Soon enough Ray was moaning out, moving in time with Joel's movements. Joel smirked and slid off the cock ring, leaving Ray to further his moans and yells of pleasure.

Joel thrusted faster into Ray, making the younger cry out as he finally came on to his stomach. Ray panted as he was flipped over on his stomach and quickly penetrated from behind, his boyfriend keeping up the fast and hard pace. The older reached around to stoke Ray until his was hard again. "J-Joel please...d-don't you dare" Ray whined out, the sensitivity getting to him. Joel smirked and nipped at his ear, down to his neck as he continued to stroke and thrust in time. It wasn't long before the Ray was yelling out in another orgasm. Joel turned him over again, trailing kisses down to his over sensitive cock, kissing around the tip. Ray's breathing was hard as he felt himself grow hard again and cursed lowly for doing so.

The older slid the leaking cock between his lips, catching the white fluid around it. Ray shuddered, still unable to move his hands but wanting to thread his fingers though his lover's hair. Joel bobbed his head, occasionally swirling his tongue around the tip. Ray was now practicality sobbing in pleasure as overstimulation racked his body. "F-fuck Joel... _ahhh_...I-I'm gonna cum ... _ahhh_...a-again..." Ray managed to moan out. Joel continued to suck and lick until white fluid filled his mouth. The older sat up and spat the liquid from his mouth, he never liked the taste of it. "Come here..." Ray panted, Joel obliging and kissing his lover. Ray managed to get a hand free to stroke Joel's cock fast and loving the sounds he made into the kiss.

Joel grunted as he came on Ray's stomach to join the already cooling cum. Ray chuckled a bit as they broke their kiss, Joel raising an eyebrow at him. "If sex is gonna be this amazing everytime I ignore you, then damn you're about to be pretty pissed with me" Ray joked. "Don't get too confident" Joel smirked and rolled over. Ray rolled his eyes and grabbed a towel that had been laying on the ground to clean his stomach up. Joel rolled over on his side to face his lover, Ray scoffed and rolled his eyes turning away from him to have arms wrapped around his waist and Joel's chin between his neck and shoulder. Eventually the two fell asleep cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of requests! All he pairings listed in the tags are the ones I'm willing to write. Send pairing and kink to fanficsasdicks.tumblr.com. Thank you guys so much for reading :)


	7. Mad!Ryan/Ray/Joel watching them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Requested) Mad!Ryan, Ray, Joel, Joel watching and being forced to participate as Ryan fucks with Ray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had trouble writing this so i hope its ok.

Ray slowly opened his eyes, his head pounding as he looked around. This wasn't his bedroom, and Joel wasn't next to him. Ray tried to yell out but his throat was dry and his voice, hoarse. His hands were tied behind his back, thankful he could still somewhat move, he sat up. Just as he moved to slide off the bed, the door opened. The Hispanic’s eyes widened at the man smirking at him from the doorway. "R-Ryan? What the hell's going on?" Ray asked shakily. Ryan sighed and grabbed the glass of water that had been sitting on the table next to the bed and held it to Ray's lips. The younger glared as he drank the water, not breaking eye contact when the glass was pulled away.

Ryan gave him another smirk as he grabbed the younger's chin lightly. Ray's heart skipped as he awaited the inevitable. Ryan pressed his lips to Ray's firmly. The younger tried to pull away, managing a few times but every time their lips were immediately reconnected. Ryan finally pulled away and raised an eyebrow at him, "I'd go along if I were you..." he growled lowly. Ray swallowed in fear as he watched Ryan turn and leave once again. He didn't dare try to leave, he saw the look in his eyes. Ryan was serious and he didn't want to find out what would happen if he didn't obey.

Minuets later Ryan came back, pushing Joel into the room. "Joel!" Ray looked to the ground to see if he was ok, a rag was tied around his mouth. "So boys, I hear you're together..." Ryan said with a smirk and pulled Joel up to sit in a seat that had been placed in the corner. Ray could see that his boyfriend's hands had been tied as well. "That won't do...I don't like seeing you together, it bothers me" Ryan growled and turned to Ray, pushing him down on the bed. Joel shouted a muffled protest from across the room, his anger clear. Ryan chuckled and whispered into Ray's ear, "let's put on a show, hm?". Ray shuddered as open mouth kisses were placed on his neck and down his chest, now noticing he was shirtless.

Ryan undid Ray's pants, stroking his soft member and placing small kisses up the side of it. Ray bit his lip, he didn't want to enjoy this, he didn't want Ryan to get to him. Something was wrong with him and Ray wasn't going to allow him the pleasure of getting his way. Ryan stopped as soon as he realized he wasn't getting a response. "Ray...we talked about this...maybe you need some motivation?" Ryan raised an eyebrow and got up, pulling Joel over to the bed, ripping the rag from his mouth. Joel glared at Ryan as head head was forced down. "Go on Joel, suck his cock" Ryan smirked. Ray nodded at his lover to just do what was asked. Joel understood and wrapped his lips around Ray's erection.

Ray moaned lightly, allowing himself to let go a bit and enjoy the pleasure Joel was giving him. However could see the uncontentness in Ryan's eyes. Ryan pulled Joel away and forced Ray into a kiss, the younger whimpered and gave in. Joel growled lowly under his breath, watching Ryan turn Ray onto his stomach and place more open mouth kisses down his back. Ray shuddered and bit his lip, he hated every second Ryan forced himself on him but he loved the feeling of lips down his body. He would've stopped himself from becoming harder if he could. Ryan smirked and pulled off the younger's pants completely before circling a finger around his entrance.

Ray froze, he was afraid Ryan was going to enter him dry and he wasn't ready for that pain. But lucky enough for him Ryan pulled his fingers away. Ray sighed in relief and managed to look behind him. Ryan had Joel by his hair and was forcing his fingers in his mouth. "Go on, suck. You don't want to hurt Ray do you?" Ryan smirked and pulled away as soon as his fingers were wet enough. He turned back to Ray and immediately slid one in, causing Ray to grunt against the pillow. He had to admit, it wasn't painful but it wasn't comfortable either. Ray bit down on his lip as the older began to thrust his finger, adding another one shortly after.

The uncomfortable feeling resided as pleasure took over. Ray let out small moans that he tried to hold back. "Come on, let me hear you." Ryan whispered in his ear and thrusted his fingers faster into Ray. "A-ahh! _Fuck_ " Ray moaned out, not having control over the sounds he was making at this point. Joel watched intently, biting his lip at the sight before him. Ryan pulled away, leaving Ray to whimper at the empty feeling. Ryan wanted him to beg, but Ray was being way too stubborn for his taste. He gripped Ray’s leaking member hard, swiping his thumb over the slit. The Hispanic shivered and let out a small whimper. “You’re going to beg for me Ray, right in front of your loving boyfriend” Ryan growled.

Ray shook his head and bit his lip to stifle a moan. Ryan slowly pushed his fingers back into Ray’s entrance. “a-ah...mnhh” Ray cried out loudly, the pleasure becoming overwhelming. He wanted to get fucked hard, by Joel, Ryan, Someone. Ryan kept his slow pace, thrusting in and out, “beg Ray, let me hear your beautiful voice” the older whispered. “F-Fuck! _please!_ fuck me, please just fuck me!” Ray cried out and pressed against Ryan’s fingers. Ryan chuckled and smirked toward Joel, “Watch me fuck your lover, I’ll show you how I can make him scream” he turned back to Ray and gripped his hips tight. Ray whimpered into the pillow, hoping that Ryan would touch him soon. Ryan gave him just that and slid his erection in ever so slowly, drawing out Ray’s pleasure.

Ray let out breaths, not wanting to beg anymore than he already has. Ryan kept the slow pace he had with his fingers and began to mark up his skin with small bites. The younger let out moans that were anything but held back. Ray was trying to move with Ryan’s thrusts but he wasn’t getting anywhere with his hips being held down. “ah ah, you have to beg if you want more from me Ray” Ryan chuckled. Ray choked back a few moans before swallowing his pride. “Please Ryan, faster, harder, _something_ ” Ray moaned out breathlessly. Ryan complied and thrusted into Ray hard and fast, loving the sounds he was now making. Ray continued to whine and moan out in pleasure, digging his nails into his palms. Joel watched, painfully hard in his jeans. He wanted some type of friction to relieve him but all he could do was sit and watch this mad man fuck his lover senseless.The Hispanic cried out as he came sooner than Ryan expected, panting into the sheets. The older thrusted a few more times before filling Ray. Before Ray could get a word out, he suddenly blacked out again. 

Ray woke up like the last time, a headache and a dry throat. He looked around, back in his apartment and there was Joel sleeping soundly next to him. Was it all a dream? He turned on the light on the nightstand next to him to see a small note resting on top of it.

_Until next time._

_-Ryan_


	8. Geoff/Michael, Lolita Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Requested) Geoff, Michael, lolita clothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! 4600+ hits! Thank you so much! I had no idea this would be so popular! I'm still taking requests too c:

Michael wasn't much of a patient person so when he remained focused all day it was surprising to Geoff. He was sure with all the teasing he was doing, he'd snap. Thing was that Michael was already having a stressful week and Geoff had promised to make it better for him anand he knew exactly what that meant. Michael was going to get dressed up tonight. Geoff loved seeing him in frilled dresses, thigh highs and in overall lolita clothing. Even though they technically weren't together, they had times where they helped each other out when it came to sexual pleasure.

Geoff waited in the office, watching Michael editing. Everyone else had left for the day and only left them in the room. "Are you almost done?" He asked, leaning back in his chair. "I can finish the rest tomorrow" Michael sighed and sat back in his own chair. Geoff smirked, there was the impatientness. "We better get going then" Geoff sighed back and stood up, grabbing his things as Michael did the same and followed him to his car. Geoff had drove him there that day, knowing what was to happen after work.

Geoff sighed as he parked the car, not making eye contact with Michael."Go inside, you better be dressed by the time I come in" he said lowly. Michael nodded and grabbed Geoff's keys, hurrying inside. Michael rummaged through the box to find one of the dressed Geoff had bought for him to wear. He settled for the black one with teal accents and the same color teal thigh highs. He smiled at himself in the mirror, he had to admit that he looked pretty good. But he froze when familiar hands wrapped around his waist.

"You look amazing" Geoff whispered in his ear as he nibbled at the skin under it. Michael sucked in a breath and let it out shakily as the older's lips trailed down his neck. Geoff smirked against his skin and sucked a mark into his neck. "Get on the bed Michael". It wasn't a suggestion, it was a demand and he obeyed. Geoff smirked as he climbed on top of him, pulling him by his chin into a kiss. Michael whimpered as he kissed back, becoming more desperate. Geoff's hand slid up his thigh and under the dress, he pulled away and smirked.

"No panties this time? Someone must be really eager..." Geoff gripped Michael's hardening member and pumped it slowly. The younger bit his lip, letting out another whimper as he nodded. Geoff pulled one of Michael's legs to his waist as he continued to rub his length. He smirked as he pulled the material of the thigh high only to let it slap back softly against Michael's skin. Geoff picked up the pace on the younger's cock, looking into his eyes as Michael gave him a pleading look. More small moans came from Michael's mouth, whispering pleas for more.

Geoff kissed Michael hard one last time before he forced him onto his stomach and lifted the dress up slightly. "You have such a beautiful ass" He said lowly as he trailed his hand down his back to the teal thigh highs. Michael shivered at his touch and sighed, "please Geoff, I _need_ you" he whimpered. A chuckled sounded from Geoff as he reached for the lube under his pillow, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers. He circled the younger's entrance, earning more moans from him.

Michael tried to push back on his fingers, the older only chuckled and pulled the digits away and pinned the younger's hips down. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" Geoff smirked before he continued to press a finger into Michael's entrance. The younger nodded, biting his lip to hold back a small moan. Once inside, Geoff started at a slow pace, reducing Michael to whimpers for more. He soon added a second, stretching and scissoring the young man below him. "You've been thinking about this all day haven't you? How badly you want my cock in your tight little ass" Geoff said, punctuating with smack on Michael's ass. "Y-yes sir" he groaned out.

Geoff's fingers grazed over the spot that made Michael moan out and grip the sheets tight. "You'd love for me to fuck you into this bed wouldn't you? You're such a slut..."Geoff pulled his fingers away as Michael whined loudly. "P-please... I need you" he begged, his grip still tight on the bed sheets. "Since you're being such a good boy" the older lowly said before pouring lube on his own cock and stroking lightly.

Geoff almost got lost in his own hand until Michael's groan of impatience reached his ears. He smirked as he slid his cock against the younger's entrance, causing Michael to sigh and push back again. "I said stop that" Geoff growled as he harshly pinned the young man's hips down. "S-sorry sir, please... I-I need you to fuck me" another needy whine left Michael's lips. Geoff complied with a small chuckle as he slid into his entrance slowly.

Michael tried his hardest not to push against Geoff's cock but his body was heated and all he wanted was movement. Geoff's hand ran down Michael's ass to his thighs once more, admiring how well the clothing looked on him. With another smack of the younger's ass, Geoff moved his cock in and out of him. His thrusts were hard but slow, causing Michael to punctuate each thrust with a small gasp.

Geoff wrapped a hand around Michael's waist to pull him on his knees, his face flat against the bed. At that point Geoff began to thrust faster, his own pleasure taking over. Michael's grip on the sheets grew tighter as pleasure increased, but he needed more, he needed Geoff to go faster. Michael wanted to be fucked breathless and unable to form words. There was a harsh grip on his hips as the pace picked up even more. "O-oh _fuck_ me!" He cried out as his prostate was thrust into over and over.

Geoff smirked at how loud Michael became. There was no doubt about it, he was loud in bed. Michael's loud moaning cause his to pound into the younger's ass as hard as he could. He wanted to hear more of his sweet pleas for me. "You'll never take a-another cock like this, y-you can't get enough of me" Geoff growled. Michael let out a few more closed mouth moans as he nodded his head. "I can't hear you" Geoff reached around and gripped Michael's aching cock, stroking it in time with his rough thrusts. "Y-yes sir! I-I'll always want your cock!" He moaned out loudly.

"You're such a good slut" the older muttered, feeling himself close to the edge but he knew Michael would be the first to come. He continued, his thrusts becoming erotic and unpaced, the feeling of pleasure swelling in his body. "O-oh fuck...I-I'm gonna come" Michael groaned into the bed sheets. "Come for me...l-let me hear you come" Geoff sighed as he tried to hold out longer. It wasn't long before Michael came with a shout, Geoff following shortly after, filling him with a low groan.

Geoff sighed as he pulled out and watched his cum leak from Michael's ass. "Such a beautiful ass" he said lowly as he rubbed circles on it. Michael panted as his face heated up, well aware of the leaking cum. Geoff chuckled and kissed his ass cheek before moving up to peck Michael's lips. "You're amazing" Michael smiled lightly, still slightly out of breath. "So are you" Geoff smiled back and wrapped his arms around him.


	9. Dan/Bottom!Gavin, Sex Toys, Camera Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Requested) Dan, Bottom!Gavin, sex toys, and camera kink.

Gavin was happier than usual and most of the guys noticed. They all knew why because he’d been talking about it for weeks. Dan was coming to visit from England and Gavin hadn’t seen him in months. Of course with Dan being his boyfriend they texted and video chatted every once and a while. But for the first time in months he’d be able to kiss Dan and hold him for a few days before he had to go back.

It was even harder for Gavin because he found himself so addicted to the taller man. He loved his smile and the sour smell of his cologne. Gavin loved their deep kisses where they got lost in each other and he hated going months without it. There was an exception, sex. The younger Brit didn’t mind going months on end without sex because he always knew it would make it so much better. So Gavin was excited three weeks before Dan was arriving in Texas.

Geoff had offered to drive him there, waiting in the car as Gavin quickly entered the airport. The short Brit looked around until he spotted the familiar scruff of hair, running up to him. “B!” He yelled as he jumped up to hug Dan and wrap his legs around the taller man’s waist, hanging on. “Hey B, missed you too” Dan chuckled and smiled into Gavin’s eyes. Gavin chuckled and pecked his boyfriend’s lips, hugging him again to lean into his ear and whisper. “Let’s get home so you can fuck me raw, hm?” Gavin smirked. Dan’s face went red for a bit before he smirked back and nodded, letting the young Brit down.

Geoff drove them to Gavin’s house after a little dilemma with Dan’s luggage. Once his bags were inside Dan pulled Gavin’s waist close to his, kissing him harshly. Gavin whined into the kiss, putting his arms around Dan’s neck. “Bedroom. Go.” Dan demanded and Gavin nodded, stripping clothes as he went. Dan smirked and watched the sight, deciding to grab a bev from the fridge and take a swig of it before going to join his lover.

There lay Gavin on the bed, naked and waiting with a camera set up in the corner. Dan chuckled and shed his clothes rather quickly before climbing on top of Gavin. The younger Brit loved seeing them both on camera afterward, it usually prompted another round of sex. Dan enjoyed them recording it because he could watch the videos when he went back to England. The taller Brit pulled Gavin’s chin to kiss him hard and gain access to his mouth. Dan’s hand traveled down to Gavin’s already half hard cock, pumping it slowly and pulling away at the foreskin.

Gavin let out small mewls of pleasure, trying not to thrust his hips upward because he knew what that warranted. But he broke when Dan swiped his thumb over the tip, causing him to grind up into his lover’s hand. Dan pulled his hand away and raised an eyebrow at him. “N-No Dan…please” Gavin begged. “Sorry love, you know I have to now” The taller Brit said lowly and leaned over the bed to reach under it and pull out a medium sized box. Dan sat back up to straddle his lover and grind down on him a bit, allowing a sigh to leave his lips.

Gavin let himself sigh in pleasure as well before he suddenly felt a constriction on his cock and gasped. “Since you’re so eager, you don’t get to come until I say so” Dan growled and kissed down the short Brit’s neck and chest, eventually getting to Gavin’s leaking cock. He pushed down on the cock ring, causing Gavin to gasp and tangle his hands in Dan’s hair. “I’ve barely touched you yet Gavin…are you just that needy?”Dan smirked as he trailed his tongue up the side of Gavin’s erection.

Gavin bit back moans as Dan continued to lick and suck around his cock. The taller Brit finally slid the erection into his mouth, tasting precum. Gavin let out a few breathy moans as his grip on Dan’s hair tightened. Dan bobbed his head, taking the cock deeper and deeper down his throat. “D-Dan… _oh God Dan_ , I-I love your mouth” Gavin sighed out and watched intently at his lover working his erection. The taller pulled away to wipe his mouth on the back of his hand and then continue to reach under the bed again.

The young Brit whined at the friction Dan caused as he leaned over, feeling climax come even closer. Before Gavin could beg Dan to touch him, the taller Brit sat up with a bottle of lube and a vibrator in hand. With some lube on his fingers he slowly pushed two digits into his lover. Gavin whined at how slow Dan decided to prepare him. Just as he brushed over the shorter’s prostate he pulled away, leaving Gavin a whimpering mess.

Gavin grinded up against Dan’s hips, wanting friction or any type of pleasure to relieve him. The shorter Brit groaned as the vibrator was pushed into his entrance. After it was fully in, nothing happened. “W-what the hell?” Gavin barely moaned out. “I think I changed my mind, I don’t think you deserve this…” Dan smirked. “N-no! _Just_ bloody turn it on Dan!” Gavin moaned as he pushed against it. the low chuckle that escaped the older Brit’s lips caused Gavin to shiver. He moaned out as the vibrator was clicked to the lowest setting.

 

Dan loved seeing his lover squirm and push against the toy, begging for more. He could tell that the shorter of the two was getting closer to the edge, so he decided to turn up the setting to the highest it could go. “ _Dan_ ….D-Dan I’m... _a-ah!_ ”Gavin cried out as his orgasm was denied. He whimpered out, wanting release bad, and he knew he’d have to beg for it or Dan was just going to leave him. “Come on B, you know I want your pretty little voice on tape” Dan smirked as he began to mark up the shorter’s neck more.

 

Gavin bit his lip, refusing at first but as soon as his lover gave a few tugs of his cock to add to the pleasure the vibrator was still giving, pleas spilled from his lips. “ _Please!_ please, _God_ I can’t take it anymore! “ he yelled rather loudly. Dan placed a short kiss to his lips before removing the toy without a word. It made the shorter whimper at the loss but he knew something much better was coming. Dan took no time at all to lube up his own leaking cock and begin to slide in.

 

The short Brit grunted a bit in discomfort but it was soon overtaken by pleasure when his lover slid to the hilt in one smooth motion. Gavin’s nails dug into the taller’s back as Dan gripped his hips and started at a hard pace. As Gavin’s moans grew louder Dan was promted to thrust as hard and fast as he could, determined to pleasure himself. Gavin could feel himself coming close to climax again, burying his head into his lover’s neck as his nails dug deeper. “ _O-Oh God_...I-I’m gonna...I’m gonna come” Gavin moaned out breathlessly. The taller Brit removed the cock ring and threw it elsewhere, making his thrusts more animalistic.

Dan pulled Gavin into a harsh kiss, biting his lips and pulling away with bruised ones. “ _Fuck_...y-you feel so good” Dan groaned lowly, also feeling himself nearing the edge. It wasn’t long before Gavin was scraping his nails down his lovers back and shooting cum over their stomachs. Dan took a few more thrusts before he finally released into Gavin.

 

The taller rolled off of his lover as they both lay panting. Gavin smiled and wrapped his arms around Dan to snuggle into him. “This’ll be an interesting week won’t it?” he said softly into his neck. “Damn right” Dan chuckled before placing a kiss on top of unkempt hair.

 

 


	10. Burnie/Geoff, Daddy Kink, Innocence Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Requested) Burnie, Geoff, Daddy Kink, Innocence kink.

It’s not like Geoff was particularly bored...well, yeah. He had agreed to let Burnie take him on a date and it just so happened to be at some random bar down the street. He was grateful that his newly found boyfriend was trying to be nice but he obviously didn’t know what Geoff really wanted. They had been dating for about two weeks now and all the moustached man wanted was Burnie in his bed. It had been killing him ever since he actually figured out he even liked him. Geoff sighed as he looked at the bottom of his glass, Burnie seemed to have noticed because he leaned over and gave his boyfriend a slight smile. “Is something wrong?” he asked. Geoff opened his mouth to say something, then closed it to give him a small smile and shake his head.

A few hours later, neither of them were really drunk but decided to leave anyway. Burnie seemed to have noticed how unamused Geoff was. Another sigh left Geoff as he sat back in the passenger seat. “What’s wrong Geoff, You’ve been acting like this all night long” Burnie turned in his seat to face him. Geoff looked away out the window and stayed quiet, he didn’t want to have to tell him, he wanted Burnie to figure it out on his own. “Did I do something wrong?” the older of the two pressed on further. Geoff continued to stay quiet.

Burnie gave a glare to his boyfriend before driving off and leaving the car ride to be in silence. once arriving at Geoff’s house they sat in the car in silence. Burnie raised an eyebrow at his still quiet boyfriend and decided to try a different approach. “Babe, come on, talk to me” he said lightly and placed a hand on Geoff’s shoulder. The moustached man shrugged his hand off and glared at him, “Don’t ‘Babe’ me” he said, snapped rather. Burnie held up his hands in false defense, “I just want to know what I did wrong” he said, seriousness in his voice.

Geoff sighed and found himself looking at his boyfriend straight in the eyes, “You didn’t do anything wrong Burns” “then...what’s wrong?” Burnie almost felt his breath catch in his throat. Geoff had a serious voice, the voice of ‘I’m breaking up with you’ or the voice of ‘It’s not you, it’s me’. Burnie didn’t like the sound of either option. “It’s just...I just…” words were getting caught in the younger’s throat as he tried to explain. He seemed to be struggling with what exactly he wanted to say. “I’m gonna be honest with you, I really just want you to fuck me” Geoff finally sighed out.

Burnie’s face heated up a bit, “Are you serious? That’s it?” he almost laughed at the mini heart attack he just had. “W-What do you mean ‘That’s it’?!” Geoff yelped and blushed insanely. Burnie chuckled and pulled his boyfriend into a soft kiss, moving their lips together for a while before Geoff pulled away to breathe. “Let’s get you inside them, hm?” Burnie said lowly in his ear, causing the younger to shiver and nod.

They came through the door, lips attached in a heated kiss. Geoff was forced against the wall and Burnie’s hands immediately began sliding up his shirt to take it off. Geoff bit his lip as he helped remove his shirt and watched his boyfriend trail kisses down his chest. Before the older continued, he removed his own shirt and undid his lover’s pants making quick work to get them off. Geoff blushed and grabbed Burnie’s wrist just as it tugged at his boxers. “What?” Burnie asked, raising an eyebrow. “I-I...I’m just really shy about things like this…” Geoff managed to stutter out. Burnie smirked and stood up to mark under his ear, “Don’t worry, I like that” he chuckled into his ear.

Geoff nodded as Burnie went back down on his knees to slide down to slide down his boxers and discard them somewhere else. The older began to lick around the tip, taking a bit into his mouth every once and a while. Geoff felt his cock grew harder, trying to suppress moans as Burnie went on. Finally Burnie took what he could of Geoff’s half hard cock into his mouth. Geoff grunted and laced his fingers through dark hair. Licking around the base and slit earned a few moans, but as soon as Burnie began to work the length of the cock he couldn’t fit into his mouth, it didn’t seem like Geoff was holding back moans anymore. 

Burnie smirked and placed a kiss on the tip before standing back up to eye level with his boyfriend. Geoff’s arms went around his neck and another heated kiss took place. Burnie’s hands slid down the younger’s body, stopping to grip his waist and press him firmly into the wall. Geoff sighed as Burnie began to mark up more of his neck, “h-hm… D-Daddy” Geoff immediately noticed what he had said and covered his mouth, blushing insanely. Burnie backed away and gave his boyfriend a smug smirk and a raise of an eyebrow. 

“What did you call me babe?” he chuckled lowly, rubbing circles into the younger’s hips. Geoff shook his head and refused to repeat. “I think… I heard Daddy” Burnie’s smirk grew. Geoff didn’t respond, only looked away in embarrassment. The older grabbed his chin between his finger to make him look back at him. “Why don’t you go bend over the counter over there for me?” he said lowly. The younger nodded but Burnie still didn’t let go. “I don’t think I heard you” he sighed. “Y-Yes….Daddy” Geoff barely muttered out and walked over to the counter separating the kitchen from the living room and bent over it.

As Burnie walked over, he shed his pants and boxers, pulling the lube from his pocket. Geoff turned in time to see it. “You were planning on this happening?” he raised an eyebrow with a stern tone. “I was just waiting for you” Burnie shrugged. Geoff rolled his eyes and turned back around. Burnie slicked up two of his fingers and circled the younger’s entrance. “But… Is that anyway to talk to me?” Burnie asked lowly as he began to slide the first digit in. There was a bit discomfort, causing Geoff to grunt. “N-no Daddy” he said more loudly this time. “Then be a good boy for me” Burnie sighed and began to move the first finger. Geoff hated the weird feeling at first but soon it all resided and he began to moan lowly.

“M-More” he said low, not sure if it was ok to plead. Burnie complied and slid the second finger in, picking up the pace and smirking as his boyfriend’s moans grew louder. Geoff gripped at the counter as his prostate began to be thrust into over and over. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take before he was at his climax. “D-Daddy please...please, I-I need you” Geoff said quietly his face growing red at how needy he sounded. Burnie pulled away and clicked his tongue.

He trailed his fingers down the younger’s back, causing Geoff to shiver. “My baby boy is so shy… don’t worry, Daddy will take care of you” Burnie sighed and kissed down his lover’s back. He began to lube up his leaking cock, sliding it against Geoff’s entrance. Geoff bit his lip in anticipation, remembering how weird the fingers felt he could only imagine this was much worse. The older slowly slid in, holding back to urge to just pound Geoff into the counter he was bent across.

Geoff shivered as he was left to adjust to the feeling of his lover being fully inside him. He took a few breaths before he just barely whispered, “O-ok...you can move Daddy”. Burnie nodded and started at slow pace, making sure that he wasn’t making his boyfriend too uncomfortable. It was bearable at first, but soon Geoff was grunting lowly, hoping for more. Burnie saw his need and grabbed his hips bruisingly, picking up the pace. The younger now let out short gasps of breath with each thrust, a moan in between.

Burnie no longer wanted to go easy, he was now slamming into his lover as hard and fast as he could manage. Geoff was crying out in pleasure as he struggled to grab hold of something. “D-Does my baby boy like when Daddy p-pounds his beautiful little ass? hm?” Burnie groaned lowly as he grabbed hold of Geoff’s ass. The younger could barely form words, he nodded with a small whimper. Burnie leaned over to whisper in his ear over and over as he continued to thrust into him. “Such a good boy, such a beautiful little boy”.

The younger could feel himself nearing the edge, his moans practically coming out at sobs now. Burnie was loving the sounds he was making as he neared closer, but he too felt his end. “Y-You gonna come for Daddy? Come for Daddy” Burnie growled into his ear. “Y-Yes Daddy! I-i’ll be _so_ good! I-i’ll come for you Daddy!” Geoff yelled out. The older reached around and began to pump his cock in time with his thrusts. Geoff let out small whimpers as he neared closer and eventually released across the counter.

It took a few more thrusts before Burnie spilled into his lover. He groaned as he laid there for a while before finally deciding to pull out. Geoff sighed and sank to the floor but his lover caught him before his could hit the ground. Burnie chuckled and carried him over to the couch to lay him down and lay with him. He placed small, soft kisses across his neck and shoulder. Geoff still panted as he smiled slightly. “Hey, I love you” Burnie said softly. Geoff was a bit surprised at the words before he chuckled lightly and responded back. “Love you too, asshole”.


	11. Michael/Geoff, Sex Toys, Orgasm Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Requested) Michael, Geoff, Sex Toys, Orgasm Denial.

If Michael knew about his boyfriend of one year, it was that he was particularly patient. In every sense of the word. He would listen to him, and wait for his consent on certain things. But he was also patient when it came to the bedroom. Geoff would make Michael wait minutes and minutes on end before he gave him any kind of release. The younger didn’t really mind, in fact if he was being completely honest, he enjoyed it. Then again there were times that really annoyed him, when Geoff, no matter how much he begged, wouldn’t give it to him until he was ready himself. Overall Geoff hadn’t really done anything to push him over the edge of beyond breaking point.

 

Stuff like this happened more recently that anyone would think. It was to the point of Friday being ‘Make Michael beg night’. The younger blushed at the very thought of it but also seemed to be very excited at the end of a long Thursday. But something about this week in particular seemed off to Michael. Geoff was planning something and it had something to do with him not giving him sex all week long. Michael had asked why and all he received in response was “You’ll see”.

 

So when Friday morning rolled around, he wasn’t surprised when he woke up to find Geoff’s lips making their way down his neck and shoulder. “Hmm, Morning to you too” he groaned and went to kiss his boyfriend properly but was pushed back. “You’re going to wait” Geoff said lowly as his lips continued their journey down to the younger’s boxers that he chose to sleep in. Michael nodded and laid back, watching Geoff slide off his boxers, seeing that  the older had already taken care of his own.

 

Michael sighed and laced his fingers through Geoff’s dark hair as he took his member into his mouth. It didn’t take long for Michael to get hard, seeing as Geoff’s mouth was a miracle. The older pulled away with a smirk and pushed Michael to roll over on his stomach. The younger sighed into the pillow and lifted his ass in the air for his lover. Geoff took his time lubing up his finger and preparing Michael, soon he was begging. He loved the sound of Michael being so needy. So he gave him what he wanted and began to pound into his loud lover.

 

It was a while before Geoff finally came inside Michael, pulling out and leaving the younger to whimper for his own release. “No, you don't get to come... not yet “ Geoff said lowly and placed a few kisses on Michael’s shoulder.  Michael groaned but wasn’t expecting a plug to replace the feel of his boyfriend’s cock. Geoff smiled down at his work and rubbed a few circle onto Michael’s ass cheek before giving it a small smack. “Now get dressed” he said and got up to get dressed himself.

 

“A-Are you serious?” Michael choked out. “Completely.” Geoff smirked and walked out of the bedroom as soon as he pulled his pants on. Michael sighed and stood up, suppressing a few moans as he felt the plug push further in. It was only when he was fully dressed that he noticed that Geoff’s cum still resided inside him. He blushed insanely and walked out of the bedroom in shame, hoping no one at the office would notice his constant moving. He couldn’t deny though, it was turning him on insanely.

 

Being at the office wasn’t as bad as Michael thought it would be. They recorded a couple Let’s Plays so that really required him to be sitting most of the time. But as soon as lunch break rolled around, everyone had left the office except him and Geoff. Michael knew this was anything but good. Geoff walked over behind him to place a hand on his shoulder. “I bet you’d really love to come right now, hm?” Geoff asked lowly in his ear. Michael bit his lip and nodded. “Bend over the desk for me baby” Geoff ordered as his hand slid down the youngers back.

 

Michael obeyed and immediately slid down his pants enough to reveal the still sitting plug. Geoff unzipped his pants enough to pull out his cock then proceed to remove the plug and set it to the side. Micheal almost sighed in relief but the toy was quickly replaced with Geoff’s erection. Michael cried out and gripped at the desk. Geoff pounded into his hard and fast, causing the younger to moan out. Again Geoff came before his lover, filling him even more and pushing the plug back in.

 

Michael looked back at Geoff pleadingly. “N-No! Geoff please… please I need to come, please just let me” Michael nearly cried out. “Sorry baby, not yet” he sighed, smacking his ass a bit before zipping up his pants and returning to his desk. Michael groaned and pulled up his pants, sitting back down, even more uncomfortable than before. The feeling of being full of Geoff was getting him but the frustration of not being able to have release was annoying him.

 

By the time the day was over and they had gotten home, Michael couldn’t take anymore. He pinned his lover to the nearest wall and glared at him. “Geoff I _need_ you to fuck me now, please, fuck me and _let me_ come I just really fucking _need_ to come” He practically whined out. Geoff chuckled and nodded, “Of course baby, go get on the bed for me”. Michael immediately obeyed and was in the bedroom in record time. Although Geoff took his time making his way to the bedroom and was greeted with an image of Michael stroking his own length.

 

Geoff sighed as he stripped his clothes and climbed on top of the older, grabbing his hand to stop him. “G-Geoff” Michael whined loudly and lent up into his touch. The older smirked and pulled his lover into a soft kiss, now using his own hand to stroke him. Michael made small noises into the kiss, thrusting his hips into his lover’s grip. Geoff stopped, smearing the leaking precum from Michael’s cock and lapping it up with his tongue. The younger shivered and looked into his lover’s eyes pleadingly. Geoff pulled his legs up to his waist and just barely pressed against the plug still inside Michael. “ _Please_ ” Michael sighed out a last time before Geoff finally pulled the plug out, watching the cum leak from his entrance. The feeling made the younger moan and grip at his boyfriend’s shoulders.

 

The older finally gave his lover what he wanted and shoved into his entrance harshly, causing Michael to throw his head back in pleasure. Geoff held back nothing and pounded Michel into the bed, it making small creaking sounds every once and a while. “O-oh Fuck Geoff!” Michael could feel his climax coming, being so close to the edge all say made him cry out in joy as his release reached him. Geoff came again inside his boyfriend after a few more thrusts.

  
Michael laid back and panted as Geoff left to get a washcloth to clean him up. Michael sighed as he lover took care of him and laid next to him once he finished up. This was definitely the one time that he was pushed past his breaking point and he had a really good feeling it wasn’t the last, and for some reason that made Michael smirk.


	12. Gavin/Ryan, Accent Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Requested) Gavin, Ryan, Accent Kink

Honestly it was getting a bit annoying. Gavin had not the slightest clue as to what his boyfriend was talking about. Ryan had kept telling him his accemt was getting less British the more time he spent in America. It made Gavin a bit upset, he liked his accent. It was the one thing that made him unique. He didn’t let Ryan see how it was affecting him he just chuckled and called him some silly British word.

Ryan confronted him about it a lot, saying how it was really attractive. Gavin only raised an eyebrow the compliment, if that’s what it was. Ryan had some weird ways of showing affection but that!’s what Gavin loved about him. This though, was a bit insulting. What was so attractive about his accent becoming more American?

Gavin talked to himself one morning, trying to test his boyfriend’s theory. It did sound a bit less British than usual. He wanted to stay quiet the entire day, using Gavin Logic that meant his accent would return. Ryan tried talking to him but the Brit only gave him appologetic looks and shrugged. By the time they were ready to leave the older was a bit annoyed.

“Come on Gav, tell me why you won’t talk to me” Ryan stopped him from getting in the car. The younger stayed silent. “Am I bothering you too much about your accent?” Ryan asked worriedly Gavin sighed and decided to speak up, “I don’t want to loose my accent Ry” he said softly. Ryan just started laughing.

Gavin back away a bit at his laughter, “You won’t completely lose it, trust me. I just think it’s really….well hot when you sound more American” Ryan shrugged. “Just is”. The Brit blushed and nodded finally getting in Ryan’s car. They didn’t say another word until they got home.

Gavin pulled Ryan close by his shirt and whispered in his ear in the most British accent “My accent is staying the way it is, love.” He smirked but it quickly faltered when he was shoved against a wall with his boyfriend’s lips roughly on his. He gasped a bit and raised an eyebrow to Ryan. “I’d appreciate it if you did it for me” he said with puppy eyes.

Gavin chuckled a bit and wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck and decided to try the accent just for Ryan’s sake. “Does it really turn you on?” He asked lowly. A smirk made its way onto Ryan’s face as he began to mark up his lover’s neck. Gavin sighed and ran a hand through the hair on the back of his lover’s head. Ryan began to tug up on Gavin’s shirt until the Brit helped slide it off and get rid of the older’s.

Ryan quickly picked up the younger and carried him to the couch, he would’ve carried him to the bedroom only the couch was closer. Gavin wrapped his legs around his lover’s waist and pulled him into a kiss. Ryan’s hands went for the Brit’s pants and quickly undid them, whispering in his ear. “Do it again” he said lowly. Gavin smirked, “no” he whispered back.

The older growled lowly and slid his hand into his lover’s pants and past his boxers, gripping his forming erection tight. Ryan began stroking lightly, barely swiping his thumb over the tip. Gavin shuddered but still refused. The older slid off Gavin’s pants and boxers entirely, his mouth making it’s way down. The Brit bit his lip and watched as Ryan’s mouth lowed over his cock.

Gavin groaned as he felt his lover’s tongue push back his foreskin. Ryan continued to swirl his tongue and suck on the Brit, small moans coming from Gavin. He could feel himself coming near his climax and gripped Ryan’s hair tight, crying out in pleasure. Suddenly the older stopped and chuckled lowly. “You ready to talk for me?” Ryan raised an eyebrow.

“Y-yes, I’ll do anything please I just need…I need to come” Gavin pleaded in his non-native accent. Ryan groaned lowly and gave Gavin’s cock a few short tugs before grabbing the bottle of lube on the floor beside the couch from a few nights ago. He tossed it at Gavin, who caught it flailing. “Go on” Ryan sat back on the other end of the couch, waiting.

Gavin bit his lip and nodded, coated his fingers in a fair amount before sliding the first in. Ryan sat back and lazily rubbed his own erection, only half hard then. Small moans escaped the Brit’s mouth as he worked in another finger and pumped them in and out. He also began to stroke his own cock as he picked up the pace on his fingers.

“That’s it Gav…moan for me” Ryan sighed at his own pleasure. “R-Ryan...please” Gavin sighed out and gave his lover a needy look. The older could only smirk at how good the Brit looked, begging for him and especially without his regular accent. It sounded nothing like his Gavin and he loved every second of it. Ryan stopped the ministrations on himself and crawled back over top of Gavin, grabbing his chin in between his fingers and kissing him lightly. Gavin’s hands pulled away and immediately went around Ryan, whining a bit at the loss.

Ryan grabbed the lube and began to slick up his cock, “Are you gonna moan for me the way I like it? hm?” he groaned out as he began to enter his lover. “Y-yes!  j-just hurry the hell up!” Gavin’s grip on Ryan’s shoulders tightened. The older slid in all at once, immediately starting his rough pace into the younger. Gavin’s moans came out short as he pulled himself up to bury his face into Ryan’s neck. He began to pound into his lover faster,putting his arms around his back to pull him closer and kiss down his neck and shoulder.

“Oh God, R-Ryan… Ryan!” Gavin’s nails dug into Ryan’s skin as the one bundle of nerves causing him to scream was abused over and over. The older kept his pace as he felt himself nearing the edge, groaning against the Brit’s skin. Gavin’s moans got louder as he came closer and closer to climax, grabbing on to Ryan tighter. “Come on, come for me Gavin “ Ryan groaned and kept up his pace. The older happened to climax first, leaving Gavin panting and whining for his own release. Ryan gave him a small smirk and grabbed the Brit’s chin lightly, “Go on, do it for me” he chuckled lightly and began to stroke the younger’s leaking cock.

Gavin groaned out and began chanting Ryan’s name in his unfamiliar accent. “R-Ryan!” he cried out as he finally reached his release. Ryan sighed and laid on top of the younger, kissing around his shoulder as he panted lightly. “I like your American accent...but I trust me, your British accent is a lot sexier” Ryan whispered into his ear. Gavin smiled to himself and placed a kiss on his lover’s cheek. “You’re a right mong you know that?” he laughed lightly. “Yeah, but you love me”

 


	13. Michael/Ray, Cream Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Requested) Michael, Ray, and cream pie.

Ray had been unsatisfied for weeks now. To be honest all he wanted was a rough fuck, one that he'd remember for a while. He couldn't think of anyone that could provide that for him, since his current lack of boyfriend didn't really help. He needed someone who was going to screw him and leave him, simple as that. At this point anyone would do and he was leaning toward the guys in the Achievent Hunter office, but he didn't want to ask for a one night stand seeing as it would probably end up as friends with bennefits just because he knew them and it eventually might become a regular thing.

The Puerto Rican sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he stepped into the office. Another lame morning at the hand of...well, his hand. It was getting really old and not as gratifying as it used to be. He sat back in his chair as he started up his computer and looked around the room, not many people at the office yet. It was occupied by Jack, Michael, and himself. He could just ask one of them now, it'd be discreet and...how bad would it be if he was fucked by one of the guys frequently? That wasn't really a downside, was it?

Almost immediately after he agreed with his thoughts he noticed Michael focused on his screen, slightly biting his bottom lip. Ray raised an eyebrow, since when did Michael have such soft looking lips? Apparently Michael noticed his staring and turned to face him, "You...ok?" He asked, raising his own eyebrow. Ray cleared his throat and chuckled nervously, switiching his gaze from Michael's lips to his eyes. "Actually...I wanted to ask you something...well really a favor" the Puerto Rican stumbled a bit over his words. "Uh, sure anything" the redheaded was now at full attention.

Ray took an audible deep breath and decidedbto just ask, "I haven't had sex in a while and I was wondering if you'd have a one night stand with me" Ray said cautiously. Michael scoffed a bit, "you're shitting me right?" He asked with a slight smile. Ray looked him in the eyes with a worried look and shook his head lightly. Michael sighed and leaned back in his chair, running both hands over his face. "Holy Shit, you're not kidding" he groaned behind his hands before sitting up and looking at his friend and shook his head,"alright, when?" Michael gave him a look of begrudging seriousness. "Are you agreeing?" Ray asked surprised. "Yeah I am, you need a good hard fuck and I'm just the type of friend to help you out" Michael shrugged.

The puerto Rican bit his lip to keep himself from smiling, not only was he getting sex, he was getting it from Michael Jones. If he had to be honest, Michael was the most attractive one in the office next to Geoff. Yeah, Ray liked Geoff a bit but Michael was top priority. "Drive me home today?" Ray suggested. "Sure" Michael shrugged and returned to his screen. Ray had to stop himself from smiling uncontrollably, needless to say he was in a much better mood for the rest of the day.

On the car ride to Ray's apartment he began to feel a bit nervous. What if this ruined everything him and Michael had? He didn't want to lose one of his best friends just because he was desperate for sex. "You gonna get out?" Michael snapped him out of his thinking process only to see they were sitting in the lot. Ray nodded and got out, biting his lip as Michael followed him to his door and he unlocked it. The redheaded closed the door behind him before looking to hhis friend and raising his hands and slapping them back down on his thighs. "So...do you want a drink first or...wanna do this sober?" Ray questioned, remembering the many beers in his fridge that he needed to get rid of and he could thank Gavin for bringing them over.

Michael scoffed a bit and stepped closer to Ray, "as weird a request this was, I'd like to know what I'm doing" he said lightly as his hands went to the Puerto Rican's waist. Ray could feel his face heat up as he waited for Michael to make the first move. He did just that, pulling Ray's body flush against his as he caught his lips in a soft kiss. Ray quickly deepened the kiss, making it filled with lust. The shorter of the two sumbitted when he was walked backward and onto the couch. Michael's hands slid up Ray's shirt, eventually taking the article of clothing off so he could place kisses down to his chest. Taking a nipple into his mouth, Ray gasped and let out small mews.

Michael continued to trail his open mouth kisses down to Ray's jeans and unbutton them. Ray made a small noise and tugged at Michael's shirt. The redheaded chuckled and slid off his own shirt before continuing to rid Ray of his pants and boxers, kissing around his hardening cock. Michael smirked as he went back up to catch Ray's lips yet again. The shorter kissed back, grabbing the loops of Michael's jeans and trying to force them off. Michael quickly did away with his own pants and boxers as he continued to kiss Ray.

Ray groaned as Michael grinded their hips together, the need for pleasure between the two growing. Ray was getting impatient though, he needed Michael to fuck him and he needed it now. His arms went around Michael's neck as he sighed out pleas, "please, I ...I just need you, I need you now". The redheaded raised an eyebrow before nodding, "do you..."Michael started. "Yeah, hold on" Ray said and quickly got up to run into his bedroom and return with a bottle of lube. Michael chuckled a bit and pulled Ray back down by his waist and press kisses to his neck, leaving light red marks to later turn dark.

Ray gasped lightly as a lubed finger circled his entrance but Michael wasted no time slipping it in and moving at a slow pace. Ray's grip on Michael's shoulders tighten as he let out small moans, said moans growing louder as the redhead added another finger and thrusted faster."Michael _just_ fuck me," Ray groaned out as he pressed against the taller's fingers. Michael chuckled to himself as he pulled the fingers away and just barely pressed the tip of his cock to Ray's entrance. "You look really good like this, desperate and begging" he said lowly as he began to slide in. 

Ray let out a small whine as Michael began a rough pace, grabbing his hips tightly. "M-more" Ray moaned lightly. Michael complied and thrusted faster into the shorter, causing the Puerto Rican the cry out and dig his nails into Michael's shoulders. Ray was moaning out loudly, crying out in pleasure as Michael pounded into him mercilessly and practically chanting his name. Just as he began to feel close to the edge Michael began to rub his leaking cock, pushing him to climax. Ray panted as Michael continued to thrust in and out of him. "C-come on...mnh..c-cum inside me M-michael" Ray moaned.

Ray's words caused Michael to groan and thrust almost animalisticly. The shorter let out a short gasp as Michael filled him. The redhead panted lightly as he smirked and pulled slowly out of Ray only to watch the milky white fluid spill out. "Fuck, you look so beautiful" Michael said lowly as his eyes went from Ray's hole to Ray. The shorter felt his face heat up as Michael continued to stare at him. The redhead cleared his throat as he grabbed his shirt on the floor and cleaned him up. "Sorry" he muttered. "It's ok...I told you to" Ray sighed.

Ray sat up and gave Michael an unsure look. Michael rolled his eyes and pulled Ray in for a final kiss, there was no lust and that's what made Ray pull away. "Look, Ray, I like you but if you just want to keep this occasional fuck buddies then I'm alright with that" Michael explained. "No, uh...I'm willing to try I guess" ray shrugged and slightly smiled. "That's what I was hoping you'd say" Michael chuckled nervously as Ray smiled back and placed a kiss on the redhead's cheek.


	14. Miles/Kerry, Ice Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Requested) Miles, Kerry, ice kink.

Kerry groaned loudly as he leaned back in his chair and ran his hands down his face. It was a long day and to be honest he felt like just getting drunk. He immediately smiled when he saw his friend leaning over him with a wide smile. "Hey Kerr-bear!" Miles greeted him rather loudly. "What's up Miles?" Kerry sat up and swivled his chair to face the taller. "You look like you could use a few beers, wanna come over tonight? I feel like it's been forever since we've hung out" Miles suggested, taking the seat from the next desk over. "Yeah, definitely, I'll bring the pizza" the shorter suggested. "Nice, see we're gonna have the time of our lives tonight" Miles got up, ruffled Kerry's hair and left the room. Needless to say Kerry was excited for tonight.

After another two hours of work Kerry stopped at a pizza place before heading to Miles' house. Upon getting there they played a few rounds of Halo, both getting fairly drunk in the process. Soon they were just laying on the ground, downing beers as the main screen of the game stay on the screen. "Alright, so you know sex right?" Kerry giggled. Miles laughed along, "Yeah, I'm familiar" he answered. "Shit...dude, I swear I'm kinky as fuck" Kerry continued to giggle and roll from his back onto his stomach. Miles copied his actions and look at him, leaning in close with a goofy smile on his face. "Oh yeah, how so?" He asked lowly.

Kerry leaned in closer to whisper, "I have this thing with...like ice...it's really hot" he chuckled. "Wouldn't it be cold?" Miles raised an eyebrow before they both found themselves laughing loudly. "But I'm serious!" The shorter said through laughs. "Ok, then let's test it out" Miles said as he got up and swayed a little to the kitchen. "Miles? What are you doing?" Kerry sat up and took another drink from the beer can in his hand. The taller came back in with a small bowl of ice, "w-wait...I.." "just relax Kerr-bear" Miles smirked and pushed his friend down to straddle his hips, setting the bowl beside them. Kerry's shirt was quickly done away with as Miles forced his lips onto his. Kerry relaxed and kissed back, he figured he'd go along since this was happening anyway and to be fair Miles' lust filled look was far from unattractive.

Miles made his way down Kerry's chest, taking a perked nipple in his mouth. The shorter gasped lightly but let out a small noise as ice quickly replaced the Miles' tongue. The ice was lead down his chest, the taller kissing along the path it made. Another short gasp and slight moan was heard as another piece of ice sat on top Kerry's unattended nipple. Miles smirked as he dragged both pieces down the shorters chest and stomach, following the wet lines with his tongue. Just as his mouth reached above Kerry's pants he felt the shorter's erection straining against his pants. "Let me help you with that" Miles smirked and left the ice on each of the perked nipples, undoing Kerry's pants and forcing them down. Kerry's breath was slightly labored as Miles slipped a cube into his mouth before mouthing at his cock through his boxers.

Eventually the shorter's boxers were removed, the cold ice sliding against his cock along with Miles' hot tongue caused him to moan out loudly and grip his hair tight. "Oh...f-fuck...Miles..." he gasped out and tried his hardest not to thrust into the taller's mouth. Miles quickly held his hips down as he slid the cock deeper down his throat. Kerry's words were a slurred together as curses and gasps. Miles pulled away before Kerry could even get close to climax and wiped his mouth of the melted ice cube. "Fuck, come here" the shorter panted. Miles smirked as he pulled him into another kiss, his now cold tongue against Kerry's warm mouth. Kerry pulled their lips away to pull their hips to grind against each other. 

"Miles please... _please_ I need you to fuck me" he groaned. Miles, now being somewhat sober knew this was probably a bad idea but continued to smirk and mark down the shorter's neck. He sat up and reached over to his couch, slipping his hands under the cushions to grabe the lube. He kept it there just in case something like this happened. Miles now noticed he was fully clothed and began to strip quickly, finally getting his clothes off he lubed up two fingers and slid them into the shorter's entrance slowly. Kerry gripped his shoulders tight and stiffled a slight moan, his hand being cold from both the lube and handling the ice. Miles thrusted his fingers at a rather fast pace, wanting to speed this up. Kerry moaned out and arched his back slightly, the taller smirking now knowing he'd found the one spot that'd make him scream.

As soon as Miles thought Kerry to be prepared enough he lifted the shorter's legs to his waist, lined up his own aching cock, and began to slide in. Kerry gasped and moaned lightly as Miles bottomed out. As soon as he did Kerry was moaning out and begging for him to move. The taller ccomplied as began thrusting in and out of him, almost immediately finding his prostate. "A-ah! Miles!" Kerry panted and screamed out moans as he gripped tight to the taller's back. Miles' thrusts became needy and unpaced, trying to get as many sounds as he could ot of the shorter. He felt himself nearing the edge, moaning along with Kerry. "I-I'm...ahhh..I-I'm...gonna cum" Kerry managed to moan out. Miles gripped Kerry's leaking cock and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts, milky fluid eventually covering his hand. It took a few more thrusts but Miles eventually pulled out and climaxed onto Kerry's stomach.

Not caring about the mess, he plopped down to lay on top of the shorter. Kerry groaned as he panted lightly. "Get off me" he muttered but Miles was already asleep. Kerry groaned and pushed his friend off, oh shit...his friend. That was Miles sound asleep, naked next to him. Kerry sighed and snuggled into him, he'd deal with it in the morning.


	15. Ray/Jack/Ryan/Geoff, Bukkake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Requested) Ray with anyone, center of attention ,Bukkake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is mention of the ot6 but its mainly The Gents and Ray. I'm sorry if its a little weird I tried my best to write this. (also late because it was really challenging)

Ryan's eyes shifted over from Geoff to Jack to Ray. He knew that the plan was already in action. The Gents had a very specific plan based around Ray. Ryan could only smirk at the conversation they had earlier on in the week.

_Geoff had them gathered in the meeting room, he sighed as he closed the door. "This is about Ray isn't it?" Jack asked with a smirk as he crossed his arms. Geoff gave him a nod and a reassuring smirk, Ryan only raised his eyebrow in confusion. "I'm afraid I'm misinformed" he said as he crossed his arms, Geoff shrugged and began explaining with a devious smirk. "Ray has been paying attention to the Lads a lot more then us, I think its time we spend some time with our boy Gents." His smirk only grew under his moustache. Ryan loved all his boys but a night with the Gents and an eager Lad was enough to agree to whatever plan they had._

Ryan glanced once more to Ray before his and Jack's eyes met. Jack nodded and got up, locking the door to the office. The Lad didn't seem to notice, too focused on the site he was browsing. Geoff smirked a bit to himself before he got up and stood behind Ray, placing his hands on his shoulders. Ray pulled off his headphones and looked up at the moustached man. "Oh, hey Geoff what's up?" He smiled a bit. "Oh nothing much, just was wondering something ..." Geoff said lowly, his hands trailing down the younger's chest. Ray raised an eyebrow, quickly looking over to Jack who now was on his left. 

"What's that?" Ray said with a nervous chuckle. "Why not pay attention to us a bit more?" Jack asked and pulled Ray's chin to kiss him. Ray was a bit surprised but eventually kissed back. Ryan was the one to force him to his knees on the floor, breaking Ray's kiss with Jack. Ray looked up at the circle of Gents confused but amused. Geoff sighed and was the first to unzip his pants, grabbing Ray's hair roughly and forcing his lips against the tip of his cock.

"Suck" the older growled, Ray smirked and nodded lightly as he took the soft member in his hand and swirled his tongue around the slit. Geoff groaned and encouraged him to slide his lips around the pink tip. Ray gladly accepted and slid the half hard cock into his mouth, working what he couldn't fit with his hand. The Lad bobbed his head, hollowing out his cheeks and making sure to slide his tongue over the slit, knowing it made Geoff groan loudly. Ray smirked slightly as he saw Ryan out of the corner of his eye, rubbing his half hard cock through his undone pants.

Ryan sighed as he watched the younger slide his mouth over Geoff's cock smoothly. He stepped closer to rub a thumb against his cheek, "such a good boy, obeying us, let Geoff cum in that pretty mouth of yours" Ryan growled lowly. Ray only whined in response, bobbing his head faster and teasing the man's slit even more. "O-oh fuck Ray" Geoff gasped as his grip tightened and hot streams made their way into the younger's mouth. Ray pulled away, some milky fluid slipping from his mouth. Ryan placed a thumb on his lower lip, "open up for me" he said lowly. Ray obeyed and opened his mouth to show the cum residing on his tongue. "You're so beautiful" Jack sighed, currently working his own length slowly.

The sandy haired Gent pulled Ray into a kiss, lapping up his other boyfriends cum from his mouth. Ryan chuckled as he pulled away, "my turn" he said as he stood up and pressed the tip of his cock to Ray's now closed lips that were curling into a smirk. "Think I'm gonna suck your dick now just cause I sucked his?" Ray allowed a small laugh to escape. "Yes." Ryan growled and said no more as Ray's mouth was immediately on his cock, sucking and licking, afraid of punishment. Ryan sighed and grabbed Ray's hair much like Geoff did but restrainted the need to fuck into the younger's mouth. He let Ray work the hard member between his lips until he looked up at the Gent and nodded an okay. Ryan almost sighed in relief as he began to thrust into the Lad's mouth.

Ray tried his best not to gag or cough as Ryan fucked his mouth harsly. "Fuck, your mouth is so good" Ryan panted out, obviously getting close to the edge. Ray began to swirl his tongue at the cock moving past his lips. Ryan grunted and pulled away, rubbing at the base until he climaxed on Ray's face. The Lad chuckled and wiped a bit from his face with his thumb, bringing it to his mouth and licking it off. Ryan nodded and placed and short kiss on Ray's lips. "Guess you're next?" Ray smirked, knowingly looking up at Jack. "Fuck, yeah, you look amazing Ray" Jack said lowly, hand still slowly working his own cock.

Ray gently pushed his hand away and replaced it with his own, placing light kisses around the base of Jack's cock. The Lad finally slid his mouth down on the hard cock, working the rest. Jack sighed as he watched Ray try his hardest to suck and lick around, it worked and cause Jack to moan lowly. Ray took a deep breath through his nose and began to slide the rather thick cock down his throat. Jack gasped lightly and gripped the desk behind him. "Oh fuck Ray, k-keep going" Jack encouraged the younger. Ray slid it down as far as he could, now beginning to bob his head and deep throat his boyfriend. Jack groaned as his grip on the desk tightened.

It wasn't long before Jack was grunting that he was close. Ray pulled away slowly, letting his tongue swirl the tip and lick the underside at a specific vein. Jack finally came with a loud moan, his cum joining Ryan's on the younger's face. Ray groaned lowly as he palmed himself through his pants. "Go ahead and finish yourself for us" Geoff smirked, running a hand through the Lad's hair. Ryan joined in, leaning down to place kisses to the younger's neck, "moan for us" he said lowly. Jack leaned down to pull Ray's lips into his own and kiss him with a smooth rhythm. Ray soon had freed his cock from the zipper and rubbed at it furiously, moans muffled by the bearded Gent's mouth. Ray pulled his lips away to cry out in orgasm, cumming in his hand.

Geoff sighed and smiled down at the younger, grabbing the tissue box on the desk to help clean up his face and hand, the other Gents cleaning themselves up and zsipping up their pants. Ray smirked, "well if that wasn't the hottest thing ever" he scoffed and stood up, his knees now a bit sore. "Just pay a bit more attention to us hm?" Jack chuckled. "Not if this is the result" Ray joked.


	16. Joel/Ray, Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Requested) joel, Ray, Rimming

No. That was the only way Ray could perfectly describe this _**wonderful**_ day. Of course in all seriousness this was probably the worst day he’s had so far. It practically started when he woke up this morning late because his boyfriend decided to let him sleep in when in fact he needed to be at the office early to film the past achievement guides he missed in the last weeks. Then upon arriving at the office and trying to wake himself up with a red bull from the breakroom realized that there was in fact none in there. So reluctantly he filmed the videos with as much energy as he could before came the worst part. Editing them. It was going pretty well until in the middle of one of the last videos, the power cut out in the building. Which meant no editing and no filming for the next hour until it was fixed. Along with that Ray had to edit and film with the others straight through lunch, which he had promised to Joel that he’d eat with him. Just as he thought it couldn’t get any worse it started to rain as he waited outside for his boyfriend to drive them to their apartment. Now you’re thinking, “Why not just go back into the building?” Simple. The doors lock when they close past a certain hour, from the outside anyway. So Ray tried his best to stand under one of the few trees near the parking lot, none of them helping.

 

Finally Joel came out and couldn’t help but laugh a bit at his soaking wet boyfriend before unlocking the car and both of them getting in away from the rain. It was relatively quiet ride home until suddenly the car stopped and Joel had to pull over to get out and see what the problem was. It wasn't until twenty minutes of walking around the car in the pouring rain that Ray had to shout to Joel that they were out of gas. Ray waited in the car for an hour and a half until his boyfriend came back from the nearest gas station and filled the tank. Upon arriving home Ray stormed off to their bedroom to angrily change his wet clothes. Joel followed him with a concerned look, placing his hands on Ray’s waist, placing small kisses on his shoulder.

 

“Have a bad day?” he said lowly, continuing to place kisses around his shoulder and up his neck. Ray hummed and scoffed.

 

“Understatement” he let out an annoyed sigh. Joel chuckled lowly before turning his boyfriend around to properly kiss him. Ray sighed and kissed back, hoping that maybe his boyfriend would make him feel a bit better.

 

“Thats unfortunate, how about I try to make you feel better?” Joel smirked as his hands dipped below Ray’s pants and undo the button and zipper. Ray only hummed in agreement and let himself be lead onto the bed. The younger sighed as Joel placed open mouth kisses down his chest, leading them down lower and lower until he stopped just above Ray’s hardening cock.

 

“Well?” Ray raised an eyebrow, Joel just smirked and grabbed his waist tightly, flipping him over on his stomach. Ray let out an unintended squeak in surprise, his boyfriend’s kisses now dotting his back. Ray became even more surprised when his kisses went even lower.

 

“J-Joel?” Ray’s voice wavered as he questioned his boyfriend’s motive. Joel chuckled, spreading his ass open. Ray whimpered as he felt Joel’s tongue slide down to his entrance. Ray gasped, grabbing the sheets tight. Joel let his tongue slide around the puckered flesh, dipping into his hole slightly. Ray moaned lightly into the pillow, trying to push back onto his boyfriend’s tongue. Joel smirked, swirling his tongue, forcing it deeper into the younger’s hole. Ray couldn’t help but moan loudly  and try to push back as much as he could.

 

“J-Joel, please” Ray begged, panting. Joel chuckled and continued now with a goal to make Ray come undone right then and there. The older smirked and grabbed his boyfriend’s ass cheek tight, spreading him more. Ray panted and tried to get friction against the bed.

 

“i’m so close… I… J-Joel” Ray whined as he grinded against the bed, desperate for release. Joel dipped his tongue in one last time and thats when Ray climaxed with a shaky moan into the sheets. Joel chuckled at sat up, smirking at his panting boyfriend.

 

“Feel any better?” Joel asked lowly into the younger’s ear. Ray chuckled, still trying to catch his breath.

 

“You’re fucking amazing” he smirked and turned around to pull his boyfriend into a kiss. Ray scoffed and pushed him away playfully.

 

“You taste like ass” he laughed. Joel laughed along with him and kisses his cheek.

 

“Yeah but you still love me though”

  
“Yeah…”


	17. Ryan/Ray, Daddy Kink, Size kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Requested) Ryan, Ray, daddy kink, size kink

Ray hated being bored, especially when he was stuck at home by himself. Ray had the day off and now had to wait for Ryan to come home from work. It seemed as though he made a mistake in thinking his boyfriend had the same day off as him. Ray groaned as he sunk further on the couch with an Xbox controller in his hands. He thought about playing a few games but that didn't really seem interesting to him at the moment. He also thought once or twice about calling Michael or Gavin to hang out but Michael was off somewhere with Lindsay and Gavin was at work. Ray sighed and took out his phone, well if he couldn't bother Ryan at home then he could bother him at work.

_Ray <3 _

_Sent 10:34 am_

_**Hey, bored, are you just editing?** _

Ryan raised an eyebrow at the text message, he knew exactly what Ray was trying to do. Well unless he was truely bored and just wanted to talk to him, it could be either one. Ryan sighed and replied normally.

_Ry-bread_

_Sent 10:35 am_

_**Yeah, we filmed a few things now it's just some tedious editing. Also, if you're bored why did you take the day off?** _

Ray scoffed and smiled a bit as hhis boyfriend's reply, he knew what Ryan was expecting from him so he thought he might as well just give in.

_Ray <3 _

_Sent 10:48 am_

_**I thought you'd be here so we could spend the day in bed fucking each other into the mattress. Well, you fucking me into the mattress.** _

Ryan smirked knowingly at he reply. He quickly looked around to see if anyone would look over his shoulder and began to type hhis reply.

_Ry-bread_

_Sent 10:52 am_

_**Well, if you want we can do so much more than that when I get home. I can have you begging for my cock, you'd like that wouldn't you baby boy?** _

Raybit his lip, his dick twitching in his pants. Everytime he tried to tease Ryan the older always turned it around on him. It didn't help that Ray was always bottom. He wasnt going to deny it now, hey he liked it up the ass, so what? Ray sighed and undid the button to his pants before sending out another text.

_Ray <3_

_Sent 10:54 am_

_**Yes Daddy. Why don't you just come home now? I want your big cock down my throat.** _

Ryan chuckled to himself at the message before replying with a simple _'Be home soon baby'_. Once reviving the message Ray groaned out loudly and slid even further down on the couch, now bored and hard. He sometimes really hated how much of a fucking tease Ryan was. It was six hours and a hand job later that read heard the front door open. He laid in silence on the bed he and Ryan shared. Various footsteps sounded as Ryan put down his things, then stopped.

"Where's my baby boy?"

Ray shivered, hearing the smirk in the older man's voice. He dared not answer as the footsteps came closer to the bedroom. The door creaked open a bit as Ray laid there with only a shirt and his boxers on.

"Looks like you were waiting for me" Ryan smirked and slid off his shirt, crawling onto the bed. Ray gave him a pleading look, lacing his arms around the the Gent's neck. Ryan placed a few gentle kisses to Ray's jaw line, the younger mewling in appreciation. Ryan hummed and carded fingers through black shortened hair.

"On the floor baby, on your knees" Ryan said huskliy but gentleness still hinting around the edges of his voice. Ray nodded lightly and eagerly obeyed, on the floor in seconds. Ryan sat up to put his legs on either side of the Lad and lace his fingers in Ray's hair again. Ray sighed, leaning his head on Ryan's thigh humming as the older's hand slid lower to rub his cheek with his thumb.

"Go on, do what you told me you wanted to do" Ryan's voice stayed low, humming and praising his boy as Ray undid his pants shucking them off and sliding the boxers off with much more ease. The younger wrapped a hand around the base, licking long stripes along the side and around the tip. Ryan let out small sighs, letting Ray he was doing well. Soon the Lad was able to take most of his boyfriend's cock down his throat, letting the tip hit the back of his throat. Ray rubbed the base at a fast pace, causing Ryan to continually run his hands through Ray's hair.

"You're s-so good baby, l-look at you swallowing daddy's big cock. You love stretching y-your throat out for me, hu baby boy?" Ryan's sighed, his voice wavering. Ray could only look up with doe eyes, spit dribbling from his mouth onto his boyfriend's cock. Ryan groaned at the sight of his baby boy looking so perfect for him. Ray pulled away tto pant, a mixture a spit and precum collecting on the side of his mouth and sliding down his chin. Ryan smirked and pulled Ray up to kiss him, licking up the mixture. Ray yelped in surprise as he was pulled onto the bed to straddled the older. Ray quickly pulled his boxers off and grinded against Ryan. The Gent smirked and grabbed the younger's hips, feeling the tight flesh of Ray's hole was already slick with lube.

"Did you get yourself ready for me? Slide your fingers in this tight little ass of yours and moan my name?" Ryan's hands slid down to grab at his boyfriend's ass. Ray nodded and bit his lip, hips still rolling slightly against the older's erection.

"I-I wanna ride you Daddy, I-I wanna feel your cock deep in me" Ray barely moaned out. Ryan let out slight chuckle before nodding and lifting Ray up slightly,grabbing his own erection to line up and slide into his boyfriend. Ray let out a shaky moan as he bottomed Ryan out. The Lad rolled his hips, enjoying the feeling of being full before lifting up and slamming back down. Ray started a rhythm, picking up the pace eventually and letting moans freely escape his lips. Ryan grabbed his hips tight, helping him to move up and down on his dick.

"Y-youre so good, so t-tight baby, y-you look s-so fucking good baby" Ryan couldn't help but spill praises to encourage Ray to keep fucking himself on his cock. Eventually Ray's pace began to slow, Ryan immediately noticed and lifted Ray's hips up slightly to thrust up into him. Ray's hands went to his boyfriend's shoulder to grip tightly. 

"O-oh God...D-Daddy...I'm gonna cum, y-youre so big Daddy, f-feels so good Daddy" Ray's world became a incoherent mix of _"please daddy"_ and _"so good"_ as his climax came closer and closer. Ryan also felt the familiar pit well up in his stomach, determined to see his boyfriend cum first. Ray soon doubled over in orgasm, crying out in a wavered moan. Ray began to rock his hips, trying to help Ryan find release also.

"C-come on, I wanna f-feel you're big cock f-fill me" Ray sighed. Ryan grabbed his hips harshly to hold him in place as he finally climaxed. Ray sighed and laid on top of his boyfriend, feeling tired. Ryan smiled lightly, placing a kiss to the Lad's temple.

"You're so goddamn filthy" Ryan let a light chuckled escape.

"Damn right".


	18. Miles/Kerry, Cute Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Requested) Miles, Kerry, fluffy sex

Kerry let out a loud yell as another pillow was thrown at him. He laughed as he grabbed it and pounced on his boyfriend, hitting him with it. It was very rare that Kerry and Miles could actually hang out without having to write RvB or RWBY. Kerry loved every second of these nights he got to spend with his boyfriend where they were just messing around.

 

“K-Kerry! Get off of me!” Miles laughed, trying to push the shorter off. Kerry only laughed along and threw the pillow away, kissing various spots on Miles’ face.

 

“Oh don’t act like you don’t love it” Kerry teased and finally met his boyfriend’s lips in a kiss. Miles smiled into the kiss and kissed back, hands going to the shorter’s hips. Kerry chuckled as he leaned his body closer, practically laying on the taller. Miles smirked, sliding off Kerry’s shirt and trailing kisses and small nips down his neck. Kerry sighed lightly, slipping his hands up Miles’ shirt to eventually take it off. Miles pulled away to smile at his boyfriend.

 

“Is this really how we’re spending tonight?” Miles chuckled, rubbing circles into the shorter’s hips.

 

“Yeah I know, look at what losers we are” Kerry retorted and took the liberty of removing his own pants. After miles shimmied out of his own they began rutting against each other with only two layers of fabric between them. Miles chuckled and slipped Kerry’s  boxers off, the other squeaking in surprise.

 

“Damn, You’re still cute even when we’re about to have sex” Miles commented, only making Kerry’s face flush red.

 

“Would you shut up?” Kerry barely mumbled as he rid his boyfriend of his own boxers. Miles smirked and shook his head as he sat up and pulled Kerry closer to sit on his lap.

 

“Nope” he whispered, placing a small peck on his lover’s nose. Kerry pouted and crossed his arms, Miles went to kiss him but he turned and gave him his cheek. The taller chuckled before he grabbed Kerry’s hips and grinded his half-hard cock against his entrance. Kerry bit his lip to hold back a gasp that threatened to leave.

 

“Can’t stay mad at me with my dick on your ass” Miles smirked. Kerry rolled his eyes and got up only to return minutes later with a nearly empty bottle of lube. Miles gave him puppy dog eyes as he reached out like a child wanting a hug.

 

“Come on how old are you? Kerry scoffed, taking his seat on Miles’ lap back. Miles smirked and thought of a witty reply but Kerry’s knowing glare stopped him. The taller just rolled his eyes and warmed some lube on his three fingers before lifting Kerry up slightly so his head rested on his shoulder. The light-haired man bit back a soft moan as his lover slid in the first digit, continuing to whimper lowly every time another slid into his entrance.

 

Miles chuckled as he watched his boyfriend squirm at the feeling of his fingers stretching his hole. Kerry buried his head into Miles’ neck to muffle moans.

 

“Why so quiet Kerrian?” the taller smirked knowingly as the shorter pulled his face away enough to glare at his lover.

 

“F-Fuck you” he groaned out. Miles raised an eyebrow and pulled his fingers away.

 

“Well, that’s what I’m doing, jeez, so impatient” Miles again joked and began lowering his boyfriend onto his hard cock. Kerry gasped lightly as the taller bottomed out. Kerry’s arms went around Miles’ neck as he started to lift himself up and down at a slow pace. Miles enjoyed the slow pace, kissing the shorter’s neck lightly and whispering soft things into his skin. Kerry sighed lightly, moaning softly as he kept the slow, loving pace.

 

“You look so beautiful Kerry, I can admire every inch of you this way” Miles sighed out, traveling his lips lightly over his skin as he felt himself nearing the edge.

 

“M-Miles.. I’m close” Kerry groaned quietly into the taller’s neck. Miles nodded slightly, placing light bite marks on his neck, his hands travelling Kerry’s skin. Soon Kerry came with a bit back moan into his lover’s neck. immediately Kerry attached his lips to Miles’, pulling off the taller’s erection. He wrapped his hand around it, stroking slowly as he moved his lips smoothly against the other’s. Miles’ climas was muffled by his lover’s kiss, both pulling away with smiled on their faces. Kerry sighed and rested against his boyfriend.

 

“I love you” Kerry muttered into Miles’ skin.

  
“I love you too Kerry” Miles sighed as his fingers laced with Kerry’s.


	19. Bottom!Michael/Geoff, Bondage, Sex Toys, Overstimulation, Orgasm Denial, Safe-word use

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Requested) Michael, Geoff, Bondage, Cock Ring, Overstimulation, Vibrator, Orgasm Denial, Safe-word Use, Bottom!Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to disregard ending this. it will never end so long as i keep getting requests also I will start answering requests on my tumblr with the link to your chapter you requested. Happy Reading everyone! c:

__****

Michael sat a bit uncomfortably on the couch, the silence was killing him and most likely Geoff too. To be honest he wasn’t completely sure about this whole thing, but he was willing to try with Geoff. Geoff understood his willing look and nodded, grabbing the younger’s hand lightly to lead them to the bedroom. Michael bit his lip at the leather cuffs that laid on the bed. He took a deep breath and laid down like Geoff had shown him before and waited with his eyes closed. Geoff took each of his wrists gently and bound them to the headboard and then did the same with his ankles. Michael opened his eyes to look at his lover, and nod assuringly.

“Tell me what the word is before we start” Geoff said quietly, waiting patiently for his boyfriend’s response. Michael didn’t think he’d use the safeword because he was determined to go through with everything, nonetheless he stated it with a slight shake in his voice.

“Red light”

“Okay baby, just relax and I promise I’ll stop when you say so” Geoff said softly before kissing up Michael’s neck, sliding his pants down the restraints. Geoff’s mouth trailed down the younger’s body and let his lips ghost over Michael’s soft cock.  Michael let out a small whine when his boyfriend sunk down on his cock and began to bob his head. Michael groaned and forgot about the restraints when he wanted to lace his fingers through Geoff’s hair. He pulled at the cuffs and whined loudly at every failed attempt.

“Geoff...mmh p-please” Michael pulled at them again to push his point. Geoff smirked and shook his head, pulling his mouth off of his now hard cock. Geoff leaned over the bed to pull out a bag and sit back up with a toy in hand. Michael’s eyes widened because he knew it well. When Geoff was away on a trip or just not home Michael would use the vibrator shamelessly.

“I heard this was my baby’s favorite toy… to replace me, If you like it so much I suppose you don’t need me” Geoff smirked and lubed up the toy, sliding it inside his lover and turning it on the lowest setting. Michael jolted and bit his lip to hold back small moans. He was determined to stay quiet , he knew it made Geoff more determined, but once he felt the vibrations become stronger he tensed up and let out a few sighs and pulled against the bindings.

“So, does this toy treat you better? Does my baby not need me anymore? You know how upset that would make me…” Geoff said with the biggest smirk on his face. Michael shook his head quickly and let out labored breaths, trying to get the words out.

“N-No, you’re enough, I need you” Michael moaned out, pulling harder on his restraints but Geoff didn’t let up, he pushed the vibrator further. Michael pulled hard as he cried out in climax. Geoff chuckled and pulled another toy from the bag, a cockring. He slid it on Michael as watched as the younger whined. The vibrator whirred as Geoff turned it another setting higher. Michael held back nothing as he cried out and moaned loudly, the overstimulation raking his body. He struggled to pull away and stop the sensation but another orgasm suddenly hit him and bit his lip hard, groaning as he was denied release. Geoff gave him a worried look but Michael only looked at him and nodded slightly, panting erratically. Michael again tensed up as another wave of vibrations hit him, Geoff slid the toy out of him and turned it off, setting it to the side. Michael breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath but he wasn’t allowed to when his lover slid his hard cock inside him, causing him to gasp. Geoff started at a hard slow pace, thrusting in and out of Michael.

“I’m gonna make my baby come so hard he won’t think twice about ever using that toy” Geoff said lowly, quickening his pace. Michael cringed a bit as the overstimulation became almost unbearable, the need to climax and his straining cock along with Geoff sliding in and out of him was too much but he didn’t want to disappoint Geoff. The older noticed his discomfort but wanted to wait for Michael’s word, he picked up his pace, digging his nails into the younger’s hips. Michael yelled out in another denied climax, but it ounded like pain.

“R-Red light! R-Red light...Geoff…” Michael sobbed out, causing Geoff to immediately stop, pull out and untie his lover as quickly as possible. Michael curled up, panting. Geoff sighed and pulled him close, grabbing his wrist gently and kissing the red marks that had formed. Michael breathed into his lover’s skin, trying to calm himself down. Geoff shushed him gently and rubbed his back, sliding off the cockring and setting it aside.

“It’s okay baby, I’ve got you” Geoff said gently, the word normally used in their sex life turned into a comforting hushed whisper. Michael looked up at Geoff sadly and let out a shaky sigh.

“I couldn't...do it” he said lowly, Geoff caught his sense of shame and embarrassment and reassured him quickly.

  
“It’s ok, you did fine baby, we don’t have to do it again if you don’t want. I don’t want to make you do anything you aren’t comfortable with” Geoff said. Michael nodded and curled back into his lover. The older laid him down and held him close for the rest of the night.


	20. Ryan/Ray, Daddy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Requested) Ryan/Ray, Daddy Kink

He needed to be good, he had to be. Ray wasn't risking anything today because he saw how agitated Ryan looked. Ray bit his lip as he carefully approached the Gent and put his arms around his shoulders looking over to see what he was working on.

"Hey daddy" Ray whispered quietly so the others wouldn't hear. Ryan visibly tensed up before relaxing and allowing himself to smile a bit. 

"Hey baby" he whispered back and turned to kiss his cheek lightly. They both recieved a glare from Geoff who made it clear before that there were limits on PDA in the office. Ryan rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. Ray leaned into his touch and smiled in appreciation. "Daddy's not in a very good mood right now" Ryan said a little louder so he was sure at least Geoff heard, which earned him another glare. Ray blushed a bit and nodded, but looked to the door in longing before back to his boyfriend. 

"Could I help?" Ray offered. Ryan scoffed at what exactly his boyfriend was suggesting, and nodded. He slid off his headphones and stood up to walk out of the office with Ray. Ray grabbed onto Ryan's hand tightly and led him to The Patch set that sat in the dark room. Ryan was more than greatful that The Patch wasn't today. Ray pulled out one of the chairs for his boyfriend and immediately got to his knees and undid his pants as soon as he sat down. Ryan hummed, carding fingers through black hair. 

"Look at you, such a good boy for me" he sighed as Ray began to mouth at his semi-hard cock through his boxers. Ray whined, pulling at the waistband of the boxers. 

"C-Can I daddy?" Ray asked sheepishly, his face lighting up pink. Ryan chuckled lowly and kitten his boyfriend's chin lightly, rubbing his thumb on his cheek. 

"Yeah, go on, suck daddy's cock" the Gent breathed out. Ray slid down the boxers with anticipation and kissed around the tip, not taking anymore in his mouth than that. Ryan growled a bit, forcing the Lad to take more into his mouth. Ray eager sucked and licked what he could fit in his mouth, stroking what couldn't fit. Ryan groaned and threw his head back slightly, grabbing Ray's hair tightly to hold him in place and fuck up into his mouth. Obscene wet noises sounded loudly from the younger's mouth as he took the hard cock willingly. Ray tapped his leg lightly for him to stop so he could pull away and pant to try and catch his breath. Ryan smirked as he watched the Lad palm himself through his own jeans with a small whine, obviously wanting contact. "Get your pants off and come sit on my lap baby" Ryan huffed. Ray nodded and stood up, removing his pants and boxers before sitting on Ryan and grinding down. 

"Please...daddy I need you... I-I need your cock in me" Ray begged as he continued to grind their erections together. Ryan sighed grabbed the back of Ray's neck to pull him into a rough kiss, biting and already flushed lips from sucking his dick. Ryan smirked as he pulled away and saw what Ray had in his hand, a bottle of lube. 

"You brought that with you?", Ray nodded and blushed. "Always so eager for daddy's cock hm?" Ryan muttered as he began to mark up the younger's neck. 

"Y-yes..." Ray sighed out and tried to focus on getting the bottle open. Ryan scoffed and took the bottle from him, spreading some around on the Lad's hole before coating his own leaking dick. Ray wrapped his arms around Ryan's neck, burying his head in it as he lifted up and lowered himself of his boyfriend's erection. He groaned out as he bottomed out and rolled his hips to appreciate how full he felt. Ryan hummed into the younger's hair, grabbing his hips and helping him move up and down. Ray sighed shakily before picking up his own pace and quickening it. 

"Fuck...y-you're so tight baby" Ryan growled as he landed a smack to the Lad's ass. Ray cried out out as he slammed himself down harder, rolling his hips a bit. Ryan could feel himself getting close, Ray nearly bringing him to the edge with tthe blow job he gave him. He gripped the younger's leaking cock and began to pump quickly, determined to get him close also. A few more smack to Ray's ass caused red marks to appear to match the shade of the ones the younger scraped into Ryan's back. 

"O-oh _God_ daddy, _f-fuuuck_ me daddy" Ray panted out and he felt climax near, his stomach tightening. Ryan lifted his hips to thrust into Ray and hit his prostate on each trust. The younger dug his nails into Ryan's back as he threw his head back and came hard. Ryan grunted as he thrusted a few more times and filled his boyfriend deep. 

"You're so good for me baby" Ryan praised him as Ray panted breathlessly against his neck. 

"D-Did I help?" Ray muttered, Ryan only shushed him and helped him clean up and get dressed again. Ryan carried him back to the office and set him on the couch so he could sleep until they had to drive back to their apartment. 

"You two are assholes" Geoff growled from his chair, Ryan raised an eyebrow in confusion at him. "We could hear you all the way in here" he snapped. Ryan chuckled and shrugged, taking his seat. 


	21. dom!Gavin/Michael/Geoff, watching kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Requested) Michael/Gavin/Geoff. Gavin Is dominant and Geoff gets off watching it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucked up on this one. Michael was supposed to be the dom but I made it Gavin by accident I really hope this is ok.

Michael growled lowly in his seat, shifting every now and again. Everytime this happened Gavin wasn't far behind his growling with a few giggles. Geoff raised an eyebrow at them but nonetheless guessed it was probably Gavin teasing Michael. If there's anything Gavin loved more in the world it was teasing Michael to no end. Geoff took it upon himself to learn his lovers' little quirks in the bedroom and it was so worth it. He knew Michael liked it rough with enough bite marks, scratches and hickies to last weeks. He knew Gavin loved teasingly slow but meaningful sex but he also loved to dominate. Ray loved everyone trying to force themselves on him, in other words he was a cockslut. Geoff knew that Jack was gentle but forceful and cared for his boys when they finished for the night, and Ryan? Ryan was into bondage but only ever tied their lover's up that agreed to terms. He knew which ones weren't comfortable with it (Michael, Jack and Geoff) and which ones were (Ray, Gavin and, of course, himself). 

Some nights they'd take turns in the bedroom with just two or three of them, Geoff had a feeling tonight was a Michael and Gavin night. He'd have to see that he was apart of tonight, he couldn't resist Gavin. When Gavin got dominant, he was extremely good at it. His mind ran with the possibilities of what Michael could be squirming about. Geoff shifted and adjusted his pants, feeling himself getting hard. The day couldn't be over soon enough. 

Geoff offered to drive Michael and Gavin home as Ryan would bring the others home later. Once they arrive Geoff watched Gavin lead Michael out of the back seat with a hand gently on the back of his neck. Geoff quickly followed and entered the bedroom to see Gavin pinning Michael's hands above his head, his lips trailing down his neck to suck a few hickies into his pale skin. 

"P-please Gavin... I can't take it anymore" Michael gasped sharply as Gavin forcefully grabbed his erection through his jeans. 

"Did I say you could talk?" Gavin's voice had dropped to a dangerously lustful tone. Michael immediately shut up and shook his head. Geoff groaned and took a seat in the chair that sat on the side, palming himself through his pants. Gavin smirked and slid a hand up Michael's shirt to tease at a nipple causing the other bit his lip and stiffle a moan. The Brit scoffed and took off Michael's pants with ease. To Geoff's amusement he saw the older wore no boxers, but what he saw next was even better. Gavin lifted Michael's legs and pushed them together to show the light blue vibrator that whirred away inside him. Michael choked out gasps as the vibrator hit a new angle inside him. "You like what you see Geoff?" Gavin chuckled and gripped Michael's leaking erection tight. 

"Fuck, yeah..." Geoff sighed out as he did away with his pants and boxers, finally stroking his now fully-hard dick. Michael moaned shamelessly as the vibrator was pulled out slowly and pushed back in. Gavin leaned down to whisper into Michael's ear. 

"Moan loud for Geoff, show him what a little slut you are" Gavin smirked and pressed the vibrator in further, causing the older Lad to throw his head back and his hands into the sheets to grip at them tightly. Gavin let his legs rest around his waist, biting at Michael's collar bone and further down to leave light teeth marks and bright red hickies. Geoff gripped his erection tightly as he stopped stroking, he didn't want to come undone too soon but damn was Gavin not letting up. He couldn't help himself from continuing his motion faster when Gavin pulled the vibrator away and replaced it with his tongue. Michael screamed in pleasure, burying a hand into the younger Lad's hair 

"O-Oh _fuck_ G-Gav..." Michael panted, trying desperately to catch his breath but everytime he tried a shaky moan escaped his lips. Geoff watched as Gavin continued to tongue fuck Michael, getting the older nearest to the edge as he could before pulling away. 

"F-Fuck him, I want to hear him scream for you" Geoff groaned as his other hand reached to massage at his balls. Gavin smirked in the Gent's general direction and kissed Michael forcefully before nipping at his jaw. 

"Looks like you're lucky Geoff is here today, love" Gavin chuckled and aligned his own leaking cock with Michael's entrance, slowly pushing in. Michael gasped at the feeling, digging his nails into the Brit's back. Gavin began thrusting but at a slow pace, knowing exactly what he wanted from the older Lad. Michael knew too, and with a small whine pleas began to spill from his mouth in labored breaths. 

"P-Please...y-youre so good Gavin...ah...s-so big" Michael's face lit up pink at how needy he sounded. Gavin smirked and picked up the pace, digging crescent marks into the older's hips. 

Geoff began rubbing himself faster, his thumb sliding over his slit. He didn't hold back moans as he watched the Brit fuck mercilessly into Michael. He could feel himself getting closer to climax but he didn't stop himself. He spend up his hand, grabbing his balls tight as his stomach tightened and twisted. 

"G-Geoff...come here...c-cum on him" Gavin panted through his thrusts. Geoff moaned as he stood up and next to the bed, continuing to stroke as Michael looked up at him with needy eyes. Moans and gasps escaped Michael's lips louder and louder as he was clearly close to his own release. 

"F-fuuuck, I'm gonna cum right on your face. O-open your mouth for me b-baby" Geoff groaned and Michael quickly opened his mouth as Geoff came hard onto his face. Gavin groaned at the sight before finishing deep inside the older. Michael panted, his mouth still open with Geoff's cum on his tongue as Gavin pumped him through his orgasm. Geoff quickly grabbed tissues to clean all of them up. All three men laid together cuddled up and let their breathing be the sound that bonded them in the afterglow. 


	22. Ryan/Ray ,Bodnage, Orgasm Denial, Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Requested) bottom!Ryan/Ray, bondage, orgasm denile  
> (Requested) sub!Ryan/dom!Ray, rope bondage, orgasme denile, aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two requests were similar so I figured I'd combine them.

Ray had been wound up all week, he'd been telling Ryan that he wanted to do something special for him and the Gent all but agreed. It was now the end of the week and Ryan was pretty anxious to find out what it was Ray wanted to do. Nonetheless he sat calmly on the couch in the living room of their apartment, the dull sound of the TV almost putting him to sleep. Ryan began to doze off until Ray walked in tron of the television with a small rope in hand. Ryan adjusted himself and sat up. 

"You have three minuets to come to the bedroom and tell me the safeword if you don't want this, if not I want you naked in the bedroom in those three minuets, understood?" Ray said lowly. 

"Yes sir" Ryan replied with a slight smirk and watched as Ray walked off. Ryan chuckled and shook his head, getting up off the couch and stripping himself of his clothes. He made his way to the bedroom and saw the ropes sitting on the bedside table. 

"On the bed." Ray growled. Ryan nodded and laid down, he closed his eyes as he felt his hands be tied together above his head and his feet to the ends of the bed. Ryan loved when Ray got dominant, but this was entirely new to him. He'd tied Ray up before but it was never the other way around. Ray sat on his hips, placing small kisses down his neck. Ryan opened his eyes to see Ray removing his own clothing. Ryan grunted lowly as Ray's kisses traveled lower and his tongue settled on the tip of his erection. Ryan sighed as he younger ran his tongue around it, only stopping for a few seconds to take the tip between his lips. 

"You don't come until I say so, _is that understood?_ " Ray pulled his mouth away and began pumping Ryan's cock at a slow pace. 

"Y-Yes sir" Ryan sighed out, pulling against the rope that tied his hands. Ray reached over to the table that had once held the rope and produced a bottle of half-empty lube. He poured a fair amount on his fingers and lifted Ryan's legs slightly to circle his hole. Ryan hissed at the coldness of it and squirmed against the ropes that held him. He wanted so badly for his fingers to slide into him, but Ray only prodded at the tight flesh. The younger pulled away to pour more lube onto his hand and stroke his own dick, watching as Ryan looked to him with need. 

"Are you desperate for my cock Ryan?" Ray groaned as the pace of his hand picked up. Ryan almost whined at how Ray was teasing him but knew he'd have to answer or he'd never get release. 

"Y-yes, I-I want you so bad, I want your cock" Ryan let loose the whining he tried to hold back. A smirk grew on the Lad's face as he stopped stroking his dick and leaned to down to kiss Ryan. The older sighed into the kiss as their erections grinded together. 

"Ask and you will receive" Ray smirked and whispered in Ryan's ear. He lifted the older's legs slightly again to slide his cock past the the tight flesh slowly. Ryan groaned as the younger began a slow but hard pace, just almost hitting his prostate. It was driving him insane, he tried to pull his legs further up to force Ray into a better angle but the boundings on his feet denied him. "You know you have to beg if you want more" Ray chuckled lowly, digging his nails into the Gent's hips. Ryan tried yet again to move his hips to get a better angle but Ray pushed him down. _"Beg."_ He demanded simply. 

"P-please Ray! J-Just fuck me hard already!" Ryan cried out, a small whine escaping his lips again. Ray chuckled to himself as he did as he was asked, he began pounding into the older as hard and fast as he could. Ryan moaned out as he hit his prostate on every thrust. Ryan felt himself come closer to climax with each thrust, his moans becoming louder. Ray smirked, he could see how close the Gent was and he pulled away, sliding out of him. Ryan panted and let out a small noise of disapproval. Ray raised an eyebrow at him. 

"What did I say? You don't come unless I say so." He said lowly as he began pumping Ryan's. erection. The older groaned and nodded, still trying to pull away from the ropes to get closer. "I didn't hear you" Ray growled, twisting his wrist.and rubbing him differently, causing Ryan to moan out. 

"Y-Yes sir! I-I won't come unless y-you say I can!" Ryan threw away the idea of saving his dignity and began to whine at Ray's motions. Ray lined up his leaking cock again and roughly pushed in, picking up his previous harsh pace. Ryan let out wanton moans at each thrust, his fingernails digging into his palms and his toes curling as he tried to keep back the urge to climax. Ray leaned down to wick a few marks into his neck, thrusting even faster now. The Lad was clearly also on the edge of relieving himself and did so in the next few thrusts, filling Ryan below him. Ryan shivered at the feeling, the need to come straining his dripping erection. Ray pulled out of the Gent, replacing his dick with three fingers that pounded into Ryan's abused hole. 

" _Come for me James_ " Ray said huskily, his free hand reaching up to stroke Ryan at a similar pace. Ryan held back nothing as he moaned and grunted loudly, finally finishing over Ray's hand. The younger sat up and smiled before untying his tired lover. Ryan laid with a dazed smile on his face and he chuckled half-heartedly. "I never knew you'd be so hot tied up like that" Ray chuckled, kissing his boyfriend softly. 

"I never knew you be hot tying me up" Ryan half-panted out and he sat up and rubbed at his sore wrists. Ray bit his lip as he saw just how sore the Gent had gotten. 

"Hey, lay down on your front" Ray said, pushing the ropes off the bed. Ryan raised an eyebrow at him as if to ask if he was initiatinv another round of sex. Ray scoffed and shook his head, "just do it" he said. Ryan shrugged and laid down on his stomach and took a deep breathe but immediately let it out with a satisfied groan as his boyfriend began massaging his back. Ryan closed his eyes and enjoyed the small kissed dotted down his back and the hands working at his sore muscles. Ray chuckled and rolled him over to kiss him again before cuddling up against him. "I love you Ry" 

"Hm...love you to" Ryan said in a half-sleeping tone and pulled the younger closer. 


	23. Ryan/Ray/Michael/Geoff, femenization, lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Requested)Ryan/Ray/Michael/Geoff, ray and Michael wear panties and make out while Geoff and Ryan fuck them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend you listen to "earned it" by the weeknd but its not necessary it just helps ^-^

Ryan sighed, scrubbing a hand down his face as he leaned back in the office chair. He wanted to go home, but Geoff still had things to do. Jack and Gavin were out for the night on a date and Michael and Ray went home smirking to each other like they'd. Planned something. He turned to Geoff still focused on the screen in front of him. "Can we go yet?" Ryan muttered and got up to place his head on top of the sitting Gent's.

"That's the fourth time you've asked me, why so anxious?" Geoff asked, swivling around in the chair to place his hands on Ryan's waist. Ryan hummed, running a hand through the older's dark hair. .

"Michael and Ray didn't seem like they were up to something to you?" Ryan questioned. Geoff scoffed and ran his hands up underneath his shirt, placing a few kisses on his waist line. .

"Oh I know they're up to something, just not sure what it is" he said calmly, continuing his small kisses. Ryan hummed before grabbing Geoff's chin between his thumb and index finger and tilting his head to look at him. .

"I think we shouldn't leave our Lads alone for too long hm?" Ryan let a slight smirk tug at the corner of his mouth. Geoff nodded and shut down his computer, walking out to drive them back to the house. .

Upon walking in the house they noticed all the lights were off, all of them except the bedroom light. It peeked from behind the cracked door slightly. Ryan and Geoff both raised an eyebrow each other before showing knowing smirks. They walked toward the room quietly, Geoff nodding to Ryan before the younger Gent pushed open the door. Neither of them disliked the sight before them, Michael was laid back on the bed, hand tangled in Ray's hair. Ray was on his knees bending over giving the Gents a view of the light-pink panties hugging his waist tightly and Michael's cock was clearly seen sitting above his own baby blue lace panties, slipping in and out between his lips. .

"Holy shit..." Geoff muttered and walked over to the bed, Ryan followed suit and put his fingers through Michael's hair. Ray pulled away and panted slightly, pulling the other's panties over his straining erection. .

"I think they like the show Michael" Ray smirked before pulling the older lad into a kiss. Michael moaned into the kiss as Ray's hand slid down his chest, his thumbs brushing over his nipples. Michael chuckled as he broke the kiss, kissing down the younger's jaw and to his neck. .

"So, just gonna stand there Gents? I could have him to myself if you are" Michael smirked and let his hands slide to Ray's ass to grab it tightly. The younger Lad grunted lowly, looking to Ryan with need. With that look Ryan began stripping his clothes and crawled onto the bed with them. Geoff soon followed and pulled Michael onto his lap. Ray whined at the loss of Michael's lips on him but was quickly reminded that Ryan had him now when his head was turned forward and he was kissed harshly. Ray sighed into the kiss, grinding down on Ryan's growing erection. Ryan smirked as he pulled at the fabric of the underwear and let it snap back against Ray's skin softly. .

"Your ass looks amazing in these" Ryan said lowly in his ear, causing the younger to shiver slightly. Ray grabbed his boyfriend's half-hard cock and began stroking it slowly. Ryan groaned, messing with the hem of the pink panties even more. .

"You gonna fuck me in these panties? I wore them for you" Ray whispered in his ear, kissing just underneath it. Ryan hummed and nodded, now grabbing his ass fully and kneading it in his hands. .

Meanwhile Michael was sighing out small and quiet moans as Geoff's hand had been slipped through the front of his lacy panties to rub at his erection. The Gent's lips leaving marks down his neck as Michael tried hard to grind against his hand and get some type of friction to relieve himself. "Go on and grab the lube for me baby" Geoff said huskily. Michael nodded, biting his lip as he leaned over to dig in the nightstand and pull out a newly bought bottle of lube. Geoff went to reach for the bottle but Michael stopped him, keeping it to himself and shaking his head. .

"Let me" he muttered and popped the cap open before pouring some on his fingers and sliding the baby blue lingere down slightly. Geoff watched intently and the younger slid two fingers inside himself at once. He could feel himself getting hard by the second at the sight of Michael slipping his fingers in and out of his tight hole. Michael groaned as he added another finger and glanced over to a whining Ray. He pulled his fingers away and crawled off Geoff's lap to pull Ray in a kiss. Ray whined even more as he grinded down on Ryan's now fully hard cock. Michael managed to pull him off of Ryan's lap and pour more lube onto his fingers only to do what he'd done to himself to Ray. .

Ray moaned and tightened around his fingers pumping in and out of him. Ryan and Geoff looked at each other in disbelief as the two slotted their lips perfectly together, Ray biting at Michael's bottom lip every so often as he moaned. Ray pulled away and laid on his side before looking to them both. "Mind fucking me Ry?" Ray smirked and slid off the panties slowly and all the way. Michael chuckled and did the same with his blue ones and looked to Geoff, raising an eyebrow as an invitation. .

"Fuck yeah..." Geoff scoffed and lubed up his cock before laying Michael rightly on his side and sliding into him. Ray chuckled as Michael moaned at the feeling of Geoff entering him and pulled him into another sloppy kiss. Ryan smirked and shook his head slightly before positioning Ray right, breifly taking him from the kiss, and pushing his cock past Ray's tight rim. Both Gents started at a slow pace but picked it up as the Lads began moaning against each other's lips. Soon enough the Lads were trying their hardest to continue the kiss but were panting into each other's mouths. The Gents looked at each other, knowing their climax was approaching and pounding into them as hard as they could. .

"O-oh fuck Geoff...I-I'm gonna come" Michael moaned out, grabbing the bedsheet tightly. Geoff chuckled through grunts as he reached to rub at the younger's erection and push him to his orgasm. A few more thrusts and he came inside him as well. Ray whined as he felt his own orgasm approaching. .

"R-Ryan...Ry..." Ray practically chanted his name but was quickly silenced with Michael's lips as the older Lad kissed him and began stroking his leaking dick. Ray pulled away from Michael's mouth to bury his head into the bed and moan loudly at his climax. Ryan pulled out of Ray and rubbed his erection to come over the younger's back. Ray panted as he pulled Michael close, lodging his head between his neck. Geoff scoffed and shook his head at his tired boyfriends. He grabbed a few tissues to clean them and soon joined their cuddling with Ryan.


	24. Gavin/Michael, light bondage,  camera kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Requested) AHot6 everyones out except Michael and Gavin and Gavin sends them a video of him tying up Michael and fucking him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've noticed I've added a new ship I'm willing to write! That would be Michael/Gavin/Lindsay. But I've noticed some of the other tags have gone untouched so just some suggestions but these pairings havent been written yet:
> 
> Gavin/Ray  
> Michael/Ryan  
> Ray/Geoff  
> Jack/Ryan

Michael never expected a night of bevs with his boi to start to end like this. Okay, maybe it was a little expected but no one else was home. Here they were, Gavin pressing Michael into the custom-made six person bed and kissing him. The Gents were out of state at a convention and they'd planned to make it Lads night but apparently Ray had to go out to dinner since some family was in town. It wasn't like Michael was complaining about having Gavin to himself either.

He sighed as Gavin's tongue licked up the side of his growing erection. When did he get his boxers off? The thought was quickly gone when the Brit slid the length halfway past his lips. "F-Fuck Gav" Michael moaned shakily as he thread his fingers through his lover's hair. Gavin sucked and hollowed his cheeks, bringing Michael close to climax. He pulled away and wiped some saliva from his mouth. "Why the hell did you stop?" Michael panted. Gavin smirked and got up, going over to the drawer in the bedroom that held all their toys and produced a silk tie. 

"Figured, since our boys are out, thought we'd send them a little gift" Gavin explained, grabbing his phone and turning on the camera and aiming it at Michael. The older Lad swallowed, he knew he could back out of this at anytime and Gavin would stop. He looked to Gavin then the camera and nodded slightly with a smirk. "Glad you agree" Gavin said lowly and propped up his phone in the drawer, walking back over to the bed to straddle Michael. The first thing to go was Michael's shirt then Gavin's, the Brit grabbed both of his wrists together and wrapped the tie around his wrist and the head board. Michael pulled at the bind but it was around his wrist tight. Gavin chuckled and removed his own clothes before grabbing a bottle of lube from the draw and returning to the bed, hiking Michael's legs around his waist. The older Lad groaned as the Brit slid his erection against his awaiting hole. 

"G-Gavin...p-please..." Michael sighed out, only earning Gavin slowly tugging at his erection. The younger smirked, pulling away and pouring a fair a amount of lube on his fingers. Michael whined at the sight. 

"Gonna scream for me? You know how much we all love hearing your pretty little voice" Gavin said huskily, sliding a digit inside. Michael pulled against the tie and bit his lip, nodding slightly. Gavin began to move the finger, slipping another inside and picking up the pace. Michael couldn't hold back moans as his fingers brushed over his prostate every other thrust. 

"O-Oh God please, just...mnh...just fuck me already!" Michael moaned out, trying to push himself closer but the bind around his wrist prevented that. Gavin placed a small kiss on his forehead before pulling his fingers away and lubing up his cock and pushing the tip past Michael's rim. 

"You beg like such a slut Michael, you like begging for me...for all of us don't you?" Gavin groaned and he slid to the hilt. Michael let a drawn out moan escape his lips. 

"Y-yes...mnh" Michael could only manage a few words as Gavin's pace started animalistically. Michael's gasps grew louder as he felt himself nearing the edge but whined when the Brit's thrusts slowed. 

"Like when I fuck you hard? Give you what you want..." Gavin nipped at his neck, his thrusts hard but slow. Michael nodded, wrapping his legs around Gavin's waist tighter and pulling him deeper inside him. 

"G-Gav you...mnh fuck y-you feel so good" Michael whined, nails digging into his hand. Gavin hummed pleasantly and picked up a fair pace. The older Lad panted, punctuating each thrust with a wanton moan as Gavin hit his prostate every time. "S-shit I....I'm gonna...o-oh fuck!" Michael cried out in climax as he threw his head back and arched his back slightly. Gavin chuckled and pulled out, stroking his aching cock. 

"I-I didn't even touch you...' he smirked followed by a groan. Michael panted as he watched the younger above him. 

"C-come on me...p-please" Michael begged breathlessly. Gavin groaned and eventually slipped over his stomach. They both chuckled with heavy breaths as Gavin untied him and pulled Michael into a kiss. Michael smirked toward the camera ushered for Gavin to quickly go send it. Gavin got up and messed with it for a bit before laying back down and cuddling with Michael waiting for a reply. They all came in minuets later, all four replies. 

**From: X-Ray**

_assholes. I had to go to the bathroom to watch it. You better make this up to me_

**From: Ry-bread**

_I can't believe you didn't wait for us, expect punishment when we get back_

**From: Geoffers**

_Fuck, remind me to tie Michael up more often_

**From: Jacky**

_You guys do know you initiated a Gents orgy right? Don't worry you'll get the video soon. ;)_

The two laughed at the relplies and cuddled closer, they were both in agreement that they couldn't wait for the four of them to get back home. 


	25. Ryan/Gavin, knotting, post-orgasm torture, breeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Requested) Ryan with any of the lads. One of the lads is really good at milking a knot and Ryan is really sensitive. So he can't do anything but lay there.

Ryan let out shuttered groan as Gavin smirked down at his and ground his hips down. The Brit knew how sensitive his boyfriend was and was determined to get him to knot him this time. Gavin began to kiss down his throat, moaning lowly. Ryan sighed, moving his hands to the Lad's waist and getting his pants off.

"Please Ry...I really want you to" Gavin nearly whined as he slid off the other's shirt. Ryan shook his head. 

"I...I cant Gavin" he said lowly as he pushing him down on the bed, taking off the Brit's shirt and his own pants. Gavin crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow to him. 

"But I'm so wet, I'd love for you to knot me" Gavin breathed and wrapped his arms around Ryan's neck. Ryan groaned at the thought, sliding his hand into the younger's boxers and feeling the slick leak from his hole. Ryan quickly did away with the boxers and the rest of his own clothes, lifitng Gavin's legs to his shoulders and watching as he easily slid two fingers in. "O-Oh God..." Gavin panted out as Ryan moved the fingers rather fast. Gavin gripped the bedsheets, moaning under the ministrations of Ryan's fingers. The Gent smirked and pulled away, licking up his slick-covered fingers. 

"Damn, you taste amazing" Ryan moaned around the fingers, causing Gavin to whine. Ryan sighed, nuzzling into the younger's neck. "We'll try it" he said lowly. The Omega smiled and pulled his Alpha's hips closer. 

"Come on and breed me already" Gavin said huskily. Ryan smirked and kisses down Gavin's chest, wanting to tease him a bit more. He continued further down and took his smooth Omegan cock into his mouth. Gavin gasped and whimpered, digging his blunt fingernails through Ryan's hair. The Alpha bobbed his head, taking him deeper and deeper. "Shit...I-I'm gonna come" Gavin groaned, tightenting his grip on Ryan's hair. Ryan pulled away, placing a kiss to the tip before sitting up. 

"Hands and knees" Ryan growled. Gavin whined and moved into the position, sticking his ass up and placing his face on the bed with his arms underneath him. Ryan purred pleasantly as he watched the slick leak down the Omega's leg and licked it up slowly. Gavin pushed back, hoping to hurry it up. The Alpha grabbed hold of his hips tightly and sat up on his knees to slide in slowly. Gavin moaned into the bed as Ryan stopped when he fully entered him. 

"F-For the love of God move Ryan" Gavin shuddered, grabbing the sheets tight as the Gent began to pound into him. Ryan grunted with each thrusts, feeling the Omega's slick walls tightening around him. Ryan tried to form words to tell Gavin that he was close but it only came out in moans. He felt his knot swell and keep him lodged into the younger as he reached his climax. Gavin whimpered and tightened around Ryan, milking his knot. The Brit chripped in happiness as he reached his own climax all while continuing to pull what he could from the Alpha. Ryan's breath staggered as he laid on top of Gavin, the sensetivity of being milked over and over becoming too much for him. 

"G-Gavin...please st-top" he whined out but Gavin only pushed aginst Ryan further, enjoying the feeling of being filled. Ryan laid there and whined, waiting for minuets of end for Gavin to finish tightening around him. Eventually his knot deflated and he pulled away, laying next to the younger and panting. Gavin smiled sympathetically and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. 

"Sorry love, it was great though yeah?" Gavin insisted. Ryan had to admit, it was amazing. 

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind you doing it again" Ryan smiled back and pulled the Omega close. 


	26. sub!Gavin/dom!Ray, clothing kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray really likes how Gavin looks in the tight suit he has to wear for Lazer Team and so he decides to fuck him on set.

His eyes scanned the set, watching as Gavin walked across it. Ray could only smile at his friend as he tried his hardest to keep his American accent. He noticed he was actually doing really well acting, but it wasn't the only thing Ray noticed. He saw how well the suit he had to wear fit around Gavin's body. It definitely defined his ass a lot more than Ray was willing to admit. The only reason he was even out here behind the director on the set of Lazer Team was because Michael said he'd see something he definitely didn't want to miss and he was so right. Watching Gavin run around in that tight suit made Ray's imagination wander. He silently cursed Michael for knowing how much he wanted the Brit. Ray's attention snapped to someone yelling 'cut'. It was really the only chance he had so he sighed and walked across the set to meet Gavin halfway. 

"You...you're pretty good at that acting" Ray scoffed and shoved his hands in his pockets. Gavin shrugged. 

"Yeah, I suppose" he chuckled lightly. Ray bit his lip as his eyes wandered over the older Lad's body before looking back up at him. "Something wrong Ray?" He asked. Ray couldn't take it anymore, standing there any longer would be torture. Ray quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him off into the back of one of the cop cars they were using for the set. It was just barely out of sight so no one would see them. Gavin gave him a confused look as Ray shut the door and looked him in the eyes. 

"Do you have any idea how tight that thing is on you?" Ray growled. Suddenly Gavin smirked and he nodded, getting closer to the younger. 

"Oh I do, I know you were looking. I told Michael to get you down to the set today" Gavin said lowly, and pulled Ray's body to lay on top of his own across the backseat. Ray grabbed Gavin's wrists pinning them above his head before marking his neck with kisses and red hickies that would later turn purple. Gavin sighed and wrapped his legs around Ray's waist to pull his hips closer. Ray pulled away from his neck to actually kiss him this time, letting go of his wrists to unzip his hoodie and slide it to the floor of the car. Gavin sat up, still kissing Ray as he unzipped the back of his body suit and slid his arms out of it. Ray backed away so Gavin could bundle it at his ankles. Ray smirked and pushed him back down, kissing down his chest and to his half-hard cock. Gavin gasped as Ray took his cock halfway down his throat in one shot. "H-Holy shit Ray" Gavin groaned, running his fingers through the younger Lad's hair as he bobbed his head on his growing erection. Ray panted as he pulled away and looked around. 

"Shit..." Ray muttered. There was no way they were going to do this without lube. Now he just looked like an idiot hoping it'd just be around. 

"Lube?" Gavin questioned with a knowing smirk. Ray nodded, a bit embarrassed that initiated something without actually being prepared. Gavin chuckled and reached into the sleeve of the body suit to pull out a sample-packet of lube. Ray just scoffed and raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't give me that look! I knew you wouldn't be able to help yourself plus I get a lot of weird shit in the mail" the Brit chuckled. Ray rolled his eyes and took it from him, opening it and spreading some on his fingers along with Gavin's waiting hole. The younger slowly pushed a single finger inside Gavin, hearing him hold back a moan and watching him bite his lip. Ray slowly moved the finger, sliding another beside it. "R-Ray...f-fuck me already. Gavin barely breathed out. 

Ray chuckled and pulled away, undoing his pants to pull out his dick and pouring the remainder of the lube on his leaking erection. He sucked more hickies into the older's neck and shoulder and he rubbed himself slowly. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard...make these windows fog up and let people know I made you my bitch" Ray growled into his ear, pushing past Gavin's tight rim. Gavin's hands went to Ray's shoulders and his legs went around his waist again. He continued to moan and beg as Ray pushed deeper and deeper inside him. The younger began a slow but hard pace, grabbing the Brit's erection and sliding his thumb over the tip slowly. "F-Fuck you're tight he groaned. Gavin whimpered, digging his nails into Ray's shoulder in a silently plea to move faster. 

"G-God faster... p-please faster!" Gavin moaned out, causing Ray to lean forward to get a better angle and grab the Brit's hips tightly. He began thrusting faster into Gavin, both their moans becoming louder. They felt the car shake but didn't care much for it. Ray began stroking Gavin's full length in time with his thrusts, his head buried into the other's neck. 

"G-Gavin...I'm...fuck I'm gonna come" Ray panted out, his thrusts becoming animalistic as he chased after his release. Gavin could only nod slightly and throw his head back as he let out a louder moan than before. Ray pulled Gavin into a kiss, muffling his moans as he pulled out and stroked his cock to orgasm. Gavin pulled away from his mouth and began to do the same with labored breaths. He groaned as he slipped onto his stomach. Gavin made a face at the mess and grabbed Ray's hoodie to wipe up the cum. "Hey! Asshole!" Ray snatched it from him and quickly did up his pants. Gavin sat up a bit to zoo the body suit back on. 

"So...dinner tonight? Gavin asked with a sympathetic smile. 

"Yeah whatever" Ray scoffed and rolled his eyes as they both got out of the car. There, at least 30 feet away was Michael hunched over in laughter. 

"You guys are rediculous!" He yelled at them. Gavin felt his face heat up and he shuffled off in the opposite direction. Ray just chased after him. 


	27. Michael/Gavin, Humiliation Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Requested) Michael/Gavin, Humiliation kink with Michael calling him a bitch and slut and other things.

Gavin was shifting every few seconds on the couch underneath his boyfriend. He had too much energy to be watching this dumb movie. Michael gave him and agitated look and Gavin left out a huff a breath before settling still. Then the Brit got a smirk on his face, looking up at the older Lad who's eyes stayed trained on the TV. He leaned up and pulled him into a kiss, Michael jumped a bit in surprise but nonetheless began to kiss back. His hands went up Gavin's shirt as they slid it off, pulling away to chuckle at the younger. 

"Bedroom?" Michael asked, his hands going straight to his lover's waist. Gavin nodded and rushed off to the bedroom, stripping the rest of his clothes on the way. Michael followed, slipping off his own clothes and leaving himself in his boxers as he approached the bedroom and saw Gavin on the bed naked. Michael crawled on top of him, beginning to kiss down his neck. Gavin sighed in relief as he was finally getting contact. A low chuckle left the older Lad's lips as he flopped him over, pulling Gavin's hair to look up. "Are you gonna beg for me bitch?" He snapped, pulling the Brit onto his hands and knees. Gavin whimpered and nodded. 

"Y-Yes...p-please...I-I want you to fuck me Michael" Gavin sighed out, hearing Michael grab the lube from the end table and pop it open to spread some over his fingers and his hole. He hissed at the coldness but pushed back at the fingers that prodded his entrance. Michael forced the fingers in, moving them painfully slow. Gavin let out a breathy moan as his fingers just barely went deep enough to brush against his prostate. 

"Look at you, moaning like a whore." Michael muttered lowly, giving one harsh thrust with his fingers, causing Gavin to hang his head and groan. Gavin pressed against the fingers more, wanting so badly for them to just hit that one spot that would make him moan uncontrollably. Michael chuckled lowly and pulled the fingers away slowly, leaving the Brit to whine at the empty feeling. Gavin gripped the bed sheets tight at Michael slid his slicked up erection against his waiting hole. The older lad just barely pressed the tip inside as he leaned the growl in his ear. "You're such a slut, always want my dick don't you?" Michael pushed his cock past the tight rim harshly. Gavin let out a gutteral moan before gasping as the other's cock just barely bumped against his sweet spot. Gavin nodded with heavy breaths. "But your my slut aren't you? My little slut takes my dick so well" Michael punctuated every other word with a hard thrust into Gavin. 

"O-Oh God...I'm your slut, f-fuck me like the slut I am" Gavin breathed out as Michael gripped his hips tight and he began pounding into him at an animalistic pace. Gavin moaned out, tightening his grip on the sheets and hiring his head into the bed to let out short but loud sounds. Michael groaned as tthe younger tightened around him voluntarily, panting from his thrusts. 

"Fuck yeah, m-moan like a fucking whore f-for me" Michael breathed out as he landed a smack to the Brit's ass. Gavin threw his head back and gasped before continuing to let out drawn out moans. 

"O-Oh fuck! I-I'm gonna come!" Gavin breathed out, pushing against Michael's thrusts resulting in his prostate being hit on every thrust. Michael dug his nails into the pale flesh of his hips. 

"Come for me you fucking slut, show me how much you love my f-fucking dick" Michael groaned out, feeling his climax come closer and closer. Gavin cried out as he felt himself reach the edge and spill his cum beneath him. Michael groaned as the Brit tightened around him, thrusting a few more times before spilling into his lover. Michael sighed and pulled out, pressing a few kisses to his back. Gavin hummed contently before pulling the ruined blanket from under him and laying down, his boyfriend pulling him close. "I love you Gavin" Michael said lightly, kissing down his back. He always felt obligated to tell him how much he loved him at the end of each round of sex. 

"I know Michael" Gavin chuckled half-heartedly and kissed the top of his head. 


	28. Ray/Geoff/Michael/Gavin/Ryan/Jack, cumslut, cum eating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Requester) Ray is the office cumslut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its really just OT6 but no established relationship. I couldn't do this without putting the OT6 in.

It was plain and simple and no one questioned it. They all agreed to it and Ray had thanked them for accepting what he wanted. The Achievement Hunters reached agreement that if it was quiet in the office and the On-Air sign was on, it signaled that Ray was at work. The young Lad wanted to be paid a lot of attention, he had a huge thing for being used. He wanted to be a cumslut and he was grateful the others complied. It was established he'd only do this the days he wanted to, it was easy to see what days he wanted to be used when he wore a thin black collar around his neck with a small charm that said 'Use Me'. Ray blushed at it every morning when he decided to put it on. Today happened to be a day where he really wanted to be used, worn out.

Ray walked in, slipping off his hoodie to reveal the collar. Immediately he felt eyes on him, preying on his body. The first to approach him was Geoff, putting a firm hand on the back of his neck. Ray nodded slightly and turned to look the man in the eyes. 

"Be good and blow me under my desk" he said huskily. Ray said nothing, he only moved under the desk and onto his knees. Geoff walked over and undid his pants, pulling out his dick to rest through the opening the zipper provided and sat down. Ray looked around to the others, some minding their business and some with their eyes focused on him. Ray took Geoff's hardening cock in his hand and began to suck at the lip. A hand went through Ray's hair as Geoff groaned quietly, his other hand on his mouse and still clicking away on the computer. Ray began to slide more into his mouth, sucking at what he could fit and working what he couldn't with his hand. Geoff let out a shaky sigh as Ray successfully deep throated him. The Lad bobbed his head, dragging his tongue against the underside of it. Geoff sat back to focused his eyes on Ray as the younger looked up at him with doe eyes, saliva dribbling from his mouth. "Fuck...you look amazing Ray" Geoff hissed out, his grip tightening on his hair. 

Ray forced Geoff further in his mouth as the Gent reached his orgasm. Ray pulled away, looking up at Geoff hopefully. Geoff smirked and pressed his thumb against his bottom lip, forcing his mouth open. "You look so pretty with my cum on your tongue" Geoff muttered and traced Ray's bottom lip with his thumb. Ray looked to him again, silently begging. "Fine, go ahead and swallow for me" Geoff chuckled lightly. Ray closed his mouth, quickly swallowing and re-opening his mouth to show the older that it was empty. "Your so good Ray" Geoff said lightly and ran his fingers through the younger's hair a last time before letting Ray get up and sit at his desk. 

Ray sat and worked for a while, noticing Michael's eyes shift toward him every so often. Ray smirked and began to play with his collar, flicking the charm between his fingers. Michael swallowed hard, trying to focus on the video he was editing but out of the corner of his eyes he could still see Ray. Ray chuckled to himself before standing up and placing himself in Michael's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. "You gonna fill me up next? Gonna come in my mouth? Or maybe...you'd like to be the first to fill my ass?" Ray whispered huskily, placing a small kiss under the older Lad's ear. Michael visibly shivered, looking Ray in the eyes and firmly grabbing his hips. 

"Get your damn pants off now" he growled, unbuttoning his own pants. Ray stood up and stripped his pants to reveal he wasn't wearing boxers. Michael scoffed as he removed his own pants and boxers. Ray took back his seat on Michael's lap and began grinding their hips together. Michael sighed and began marking his neck, pulling in hips closer. Michael looked up at the tap of his shoulder to see Gavin sitting across from him and holding out a bottle of lube. Michael nodded and took it, pouring some on his fingers and circling Ray's tight rim. Ray sighed at the feeling, pushing against Michael's fingers and forcing two to slide inside him. "You still manage to be so tight, even if you're a God damn slut" Michael said lowly, thrusting his fingers slow and hard. Ray whined softly, wanting more that just Michael's fingers inside him. Michael's free hand slid from the younger Lad's waist to his still hard cock from sucking Geoff off. Immediately Michael chuckled and pulled his hand away from his leaking cock. "Bet I can make you come without touching you" he smirked and pulled his fingers slowly from Ray's hole. Ray let out a small moan as he nodded and looked Michael in the eyes, sliding onto his own erect dick. Michael sighed at the feeling of Ray's walls squeezing around him. 

"Fuck...want your dick to fill me..."Ray sighed out as he began moving up and down on the older's cock. Michael grabbed his hips firmly and helped him bounce up and down faster. Michael grunted along with Ray's panting as they both came closer and closer to climax. Ray gripped the older's shoulders tight, knowing if he came then he wouldn't get anymore the rest of the day. Michael hissed out a strained 'fuck' as he finally reached orgasm and filled Ray with his cum. Ray sighed and settled himself down on the older and relishing in the feeling of it. Michael chuckled and pulled him into a sloppy kiss before slapping tthe younger's ass hard. 

"You fucking whore, get up" Michael ordered with a smirk. Ray blushed as he stood and felt the hot cum slide down his leg. He turned to look at the others who had been watching, Gavin particularly bouncing his leg in anticipation. Ray managed a shy smile toward the other Lad. Gavin groaned and pulled him close to his chair. 

"Hey, love" Gavin said lowly, rubbing Ray's hips. Ray hummed in response, getting to his knees and already knowing what the Brit wanted. He quickly unzipped his pants and took out his cock, stroking it fast. Gavin moaned quietly, grabbing the younger's face and stroking his cheek with his thumb. Ray smirked and gave the tip a small lick. 

"You like seeing Michael fill me up? Watch me take all that cum like a good boy?" Ray breathed lightly against Gavin's erect dick. Gavin threw his head back and nodded as Ray's hand picked up pace. Gavin shivered slightly as he came all over Ray's hand. The younger smirked and brought the hand to his mouth, looking Gavin in the eyes as he slowly licked his hand clean. 

"Look at you, little cumslut you are..." Gavin scoffed and lifted his chin slightly. Ray smirked and hummed against his index and middle finger as he pulled them from his lips. Gavin smirked back and nodded as he tucked his dick back in his pants and zipped them back up. Ray trailed a finger up his leg to catch the previous leaking cum and slide it into his mouth. 

"Fuck, you're really asking for it today aren't you?" Ryan breathed on the couch, already stroking his own cock. Ray nodded and got up, getting on all fours in front of the couch. Ryan swallowed as he saw a bit of Michael's cum still leak from Ray's tight hole. Ryan let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding as he got down on his knees and easily slid into Ray. The Lad gripped at the ground and hung his head. "Such a fucking slut, taking my dick so easily" Ryan began an animalistic pace into Ray. Ray pushed his ass into Ryan's thrusts as he moaned shamelessly. 

"Oh God Ryan, fuck me...f-fuck me like the slut I am" Ray just barely groaned out. Ryan's nails dug into Ray hips, thrusting as hard as he could into the younger. Before hew knew it, there stood Jack neck to them, sliding his hard cock past Ray's open lips. Ray eagerly licked and sucked at Jack's cock as Ryan pounded into him. Ray let out small whines as he knew his orgasm was fast approaching and the Gents' was too. Ryan thrusted a last time, filling Ray's tight ass. Jack thrust his cock in and out of Ray's mouth carefully before spilling his own cum in the younger's mouth. Ray reached down to stroke hhis own painfully hard cock to release. Ray panted as he swallowed Jack's cum in his mouth before wiping some leaking cum down his leg and licking that up to. He looked to each of them as he grabbed some of his own cum on his fingers and smirked, licking at it slowly. Each one of them was seen holding their breath at the sight. Damn, Ray loved being used in the office. 


	29. Ryan/Ray/Joel, Bukkake, Cum Eating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Requested)Cont. Of chp 7, RyanRay/Joel, bukkake, cumeating, kidnapping

Joel groaned and looked over to the clock on the microwave. Ray had gone to bed about two hours ago, he hadn't planned on staying up this long but he couldn't help it. Ever since that night Joel had been having trouble sleeping, he couldn't let Ryan get to them again. Although, a small part of him wished he did come back. He hated to admit that he liked watching Ryan dominate his boyfriend. The thrill of being apart of something like that almost scared him, he hadn't told Ray about it mostly because the younger didn't ever want to mention it again. 

Joel sighed and turned off the television and stood up, walking to the kitchen. He froze in place at the silhouette that stood there. His throat became dry as he glanced to the knives on the counter. Joel knew he wasn't fast enough to grab one and stab the intruder, It was worth a try though. Joel lunged for them but was quickly wrapped in the intruder's arms, they were choking him and soon he passed out. 

It was cold, his head was pounding. Joel couldn't bring himself to open his eyes, it hurt to even move them behind his eyelids. It was quiet and as far as he could tell he was the only one in the room. He grunted and sat up, now realizing his hands were bound behind his back with cloth. Joel let out an uncomfortable breath as he opened his eyes, it took a while for them to adjust but from he could manage to see in the pitch black room it seemed familiar. Joel stopped breathing when he heard another's breath in the room. He swallowed, he could already feel the nervousness in his voice before he spoke. 

"Hello?" He said quietly. It was silent for a moment as the other person's breathing picked up. 

"J-Joel?" 

Joel began to panic, that was Ray. "Ray? Just calm down ok?" He spoke softly. Just as he was going to continue to comfort the younger the door to the room swung open, the light flickered on immediately. Joel blinked as his eyes adjusted again. He backed away on the bed as quickly as he could, his back hitting the headboard. He turned his head to see ray on his knees on the floor, hands tied and blindfolded. "Ryan..." he said under his breath. The other smirked and climbed onto the bed, straddling the older and grabbing a fist full of hair. 

"I've been waiting to steal you two away again, how have you been Joel?" Ryan smirked as he pushed Joel's head back to look at him. 

"Fuck you!" Ray spat angrily. Ryan only chuckled and looked over to him. 

"Quiet. You'll get your chance little one" he said slyly and that made Ray be quiet. Joel glared at the one on top of him. "I have plans for you two" he chuckled and let go of Joel's hair roughly, getting up and pulling the blindfold off his eyes. Ray glared at him, his eyes red from holding back tears. Ryan sighed and grabbed his chin lightly. "Oh don't be sad Ray, I'll show both of you a good time" the Gent smirked and unzipped his pants, pulling his semi-hard cock through the opening. Ray backed away as the leaking tip was pressed to his lips, Ryan growled lowly as he grabbed Ray's hair and forced his erection to pass his lips. The youngest sighed through his nose and began bobbing his head, licking around the older's member. Joel's breath caught in his throat, he wanted to say something, to yell at Ryan to leave him alone but he couldn't take his eyes off of Ray. 

Ryan pulled away and wiped the saliva at the corner of Ray's mouth with his thumb. 

"See? Not so bad." Ryan smirked and looked toward Joel. He gripped the older's hips and slipped off his sweatpants, chuckling at his erection. "You like this don't you? You wanted me to come back" Ryan said lowly, rubbing the base of his length slowly. Joel bit his lip and held back sighs as he looked to Ray with worry. Ryan pulled away his hand only to untie Joel. "You're going to help me" he said lowly. Joel nodded and stood up to face Ray. Ray nodded in acceptance. Joel grabbed his hair roughly and the youngest willingly took his cock into his mouth. 

"F-Fuck Ray..." Joel sighed and began thrusting his hips into his mouth. Ray relaxed his throat as he let the oldest fuck his mouth. Obscene wet sounds came from the youngest's mouth, Ryan groaned at them, stroking his erection in time with Joel's thrusts. The oldest finally pulled away, allowing Ray to breathe. 

"You're so good for us Ray, how about we come on that pretty face of yours?" Ryan growled and stood behind Joel to grip his erection and pump it at a decent pace. Ray's breath hitched as he nodded slightly. 

"Y-yes please" he shifted, his own erection becoming uncomfortable in his pyjama pants. Joel panted as Ryan's hand stroked his cock and the other massaged his balls. Joel could feel himself nearing the edge quickly, he looked Ray in the eyes as small moans left his mouth. 

"I-I'm gonna...come" he panted out and at those words Ray immediately opened his mouth. In doing that Joel came almost immediately, painting the younger's face and tongue in white fluid. Ryan let go of him and licked a bit of cum that caught his fingers. Joel groaned at the sight as he watched Ryan center himself in front of Ray. He began stroking his leaking erection as it almost touched the youngest's tongue. 

"Y-you gonna swallow? Be good for me and Joel and swallow our cum?" Ryan grunted, Joel watched and could tell he was close. 

"Y-Yes, p-please come on me" Ray sighed out as he rubbed his legs together to get some friction. Joel leaned down to pull down his pants and stroke his erection in time with Ryan. The youngest moaned out as he tried his best to keep his mouth open. Joel watched as Ryan finally slipped his cum into Ray's mouth, joining his own. Ray closed his mouth and swallowed, panting as he came close to release. Ryan placed his thumb on Ray's bottom lip. 

"Show me" he said sternly. Ray obeyed and sshowed that his mouth was empty but let out a strangled moan as he came over Joel's hand. The oldest raised his hand and Ryan grabbed his wrist, licking some of it off. Joel pulled away and licked up the rest. "Damn... you two are hot..." he chuckled. Both Joel and Ray glared at him but they both knew they enjoyed themselves. 

"We should...get together more often. Just don't kidnap us" Ray spoke and those words surprised Joel. He could ssee what he was doing. 

"We could aat least go to lunch first" Joel scoffed and stood up. Ryan looked as if he was thinking then nodded. 

"Sure...its a date" he smirked.


	30. Jack/Geoff/Ryan, Orgy, Camera Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Requested) Gents Orgy as a continuation of Chp 24

Geoff threw himself on the hotel bed that wasn't nearly big enough for all three Gents to sleep on at once. It was a long day meeting fans and signing things and he wanted to sleep. He sighed and pulled out his phone when he heard the shower sputter on in the bathroom. Jack and Ryan said they needed a shower after how humid the weather was that day. The oldest gent smiled at the picture on his lockscreen, all five of his boys sleeping in their custom made bed together. Limbs were tangled every which way and they looked a mess but Geoff wouldn't have it any other way. He looked through his text messages, nothing new from either of the Lads. Ray had told him he was leaving Michael and Gavin alone and Geoff could only dread what the two were doing to the house.

He spent some time scrolling down social media before he received a text from Gavin. Geoff raised an eyebrow at the notifications that went off on Ryan and Jack's phones also. He opened it to see a video waiting, the thumbnail was just black. He smiled a bit, knowing it was probably some video of them messing around drunkenly and wrestling or something but when he played the video he got something else entirely. Geoff watched the whole video with a hungry look. He watched as Gavin tied Michael up and made him beg and moan. Geoff shifted and sat up, adjusting his pants. He ran a hand down his face as the video ended and he set the phone down beside him. The shower had long since stopped. 

Jack and Ryan stepped out with smirks and raised eyebrows, towels around their waists. 

"You saw the video?" Jack chuckled. Geoff removed his face from his hand and looked at Jack seriously. 

"Ryan, set up your phone, we're sending them one back." Geoff said quickly, now removing his clothes. Jack chuckled and took off his towel, climbing on top of Geoff as Ryan set his phone up to record them. Jack pulled him into a kiss, managing to get the rest of his clothes off. Just as Jack began to trail his kisses down the older's chest Ryan wasn't too far behind, nipping at his neck. Geoff sighed out in pleasure as his arms went around Ryan's neck. He chuckled and leaned to whisper in Geoff's ear as Jack began to suck lightly at the tip of Geoff's erection. 

"Put on a good show for our boys okay?" Ryan chuckled and let his hand wander to his chest to brush over a nipple. Geoff's breath hitched as Ryan's fingers continued to dance over his chest and Jack's mouth sunk lower. He bit his lip, Jack's mouth was working miracles on his cock and he'd give anything to keep him down there. His wish was unheard when Ryan forced the bearded Gent to sit up and pulled him into a kiss. Geoff watched breathlessly as they moved together smoothly and filled with lust. Jack chuckled against the other Gent's lips. 

"Why don't we make this a bit more interesting?" He said slyly and reached for the bag next to the bed. He slipped out a bottle of lube and a brightly colored toy. Geoff swallowed and sat up a bit, he knew that was his favorite vibrator and he knew he packed it for a reason. Ryan chuckled and held the older's hips down, kissing him passionately. Geoff became so engrossed in the kiss he barely noticed Jack's slick finger rubbing circles around his fleshy entrance. Geoff shivered as Jack slipped two fingers inside him, slowly pumping them. Ryan tried to keep him focused on his small open-mouthed kisses down his neck but Geoff was feeling all of it. He moaned lowly as the sensation of Ryan's mouth and Jack's fingers overtook him. Jack's fingers were removed and Geoff whined at the loss. Ryan gave him a smirk and slowly pressed the toy against his entrance, sliding it in. Geoff sighed and moaned lowly as the younger Gent moved it slowly. 

"You want more don't you Geoff?" Jack hissed, lust clear in his voice. Geoff only bit his lip and nodded, before he could properly beg the vibrator was switched immediately to its highest setting.The oldest Gent's hands went to the bed, gripping the sheets tight. Ryan's hands went to Geoff's face, stroking his cheeks caringly. Geoff panted as he looked to the smirk Jack held as he moved the vibrator. His moans were silenced with Ryan's lips as he was pulled into a heated kiss. Geoff's moans became louder against Ryan's lips as the vibrator was moved faster. 

"You're a little slut for us aren't you Geoffrey?" Ryan spoke lowly. Geoff bit his lip and nodded, whining as Jack massaged his prostate with the toy. Ryan tilted Geoff's chin to look him in the eyes, his pupils blown with lust. "Say it." He growled. 

"I-I'm your slut...fuck me like the slut I-I am" Geoff's words were shaky and barely comprehendable but the two Gents understood. Jack's thrusts with the toy sped up as the oldest felt his climax approaching quickly. Geoff panted loudly and arched his back as Ryan whispered praises in his ear, encouragements for him to come. Geoff arched his back a last time, letting out a shaky moan and covering his stomach in cum. He panted as the toy was pulled away and Jack smirked at Ryan, sliding the ,now turned off, vibrator into his mouth. Ryan chuckled and crawled over to Jack, pulling the toy away and kissing him fiercely. 

Geoff watched tiredly as Ryan grabbed Jack and his own erections in one hand, grinding them together. They panted into each other's mouths as they tried to keep their lips contected. Eventually Jack was the first to come and Ryan followed suit. Geoff jumped in to lick their shafts slowly and clean the cum up with his tongue, swallowing every last drop. Ryan chuckled and gave Geoff more praises before stopping the video and sending it to the Lads. They laid in bed and waited for the replies to roll in. 

**From: Mikey**

_Shit...and I thought I was submissive_

**From: Gavvy Wavvy**

_I see you two are treating Geoffers well ;)_

**From: Ray Of Sunshine**

_I swear I'm going to go full dom on all of you when we're all together again. You all need a punishment for making me watch this in a resturant bathroom._

Needless to say, after reading those texts, the Gents couldn't wait to get home.


	31. Ryan/Jack, Light Bondage, Semi-Public place, slight exhibitism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Requested) Jack/RyanJ, light bondage fluff and/or in a semi-public space (whether they get caught or not is up to you!)

Ryan saw, he had been watching all day. He'd been watching Jack slide his hand in his pocket to feel the cloth he stuffed in there specifically for today. Ryan knew he could just tell Jack and they wouldn’t do what they had planned, That's what Ryan liked about him, he was caring and gentle practically all the time. However, he wasn’t going to let some nerves on edge stop him from doing this. Ryan looked around the room at the others who had their headphones on, then to Jack. Ryan rolled his chair next to Jack and smiled a bit. The bearded man raised an eyebrow at him and scoffed.

“Now?” he asked quietly and Ryan only nodded. Jack returned the nod and stood up, leaving the room with his boyfriend following. Jack pulled him into the bathroom, figuring it was the best place to bend Ryan over and do what he wanted to him. Jack locked the door and was pleased with the sight of the older man bent over the sink with his arms raised above his lowered head, pressing his wrists together and waiting. Jack chuckled and slowly ran a hand down his back, causing Ryan to shiver in anticipation. “Look at you, you’re so ready for me” Jack said lowly as his hand slid underneath Ryan’s shirt. The older let out a shaky sigh as he nodded.

“Please Jack, I need you, I’ve been so good. I waited all day” Ryan practically whined. Jack’s hand rubbed circles into his boyfriend’s lower back and it seemed to calm him down, that was until he removed his hand and slipped the cloth from his pocket and wrapped it tightly around Ryan’s wrists. Ryan couldn’t help but shift in his spot, wanting Jack to go faster, to already be inside him. The younger Gent unzipped his boyfriend's pants and hooked his thumb in them along with the boxers to pull them down at the same time and have them pool at Ryan’s ankles. He gripped Ryan’s growing erection and began a slow pace, kissing his back and dotting it with hickies. The older Gent let out small sighs, leaning into Jack’s hand more. The younger Gent pulled his hand away, digging his nails into Ryan’s back.

“Stay still or I will leave you here to take care of yourself” Jack growled, unzipping his own pants and pulling his erection through the opening the zipper provided. Ryan whined and shook his head, he knew Jack wouldn’t hesitate at all. Ryan proceeded to stay still as Jack slipped the lube from his pocket and poured some on his fingers, circling his entrance. The older Gent let small moans of anticipation leave his lips as a single digit slid inside him, moving slowly. It wasn’t long before Ryan was holding back moans and Jack was three fingers deep. Ryan’s hands desperately tried to grab onto something for leverage but only found solace in clawing at the sink.

“Oh God Jack, please...just fuck me already!” Ryan moaned loudly but was immediately silenced when Jack placed a hand over his mouth and pulled his three fingers away. Ryan whined behind the hand at the loss of his boyfriend’s fingers.

“Better be quiet, don’t want anyone catching us do you?” Jack said lowly as he lubed up his now leaking erection. Ryan bit his lip and didn’t answer, Jack already knew the answer. The younger Gent chuckled and began to slowly slide his erection inside his lover. Ryan let out a shuddered breath as Jack bottomed out and started thrusting immediately. The slow pace was driving him insane, he moaned into his arm, trying to keep the noise down. He wanted so badly to grip the sides of the sink to keep himself steady as Jack’s pace picked up, now thrusting into him fast and hard. The binds on his wrists along with Jack’s hand wrapped around them prevented that. Ryan hung his head, moans leaving his lips unwillingly as his leaking erection was left unattended between his legs. “You moan so good for me, you like being fucked like this don’t you?” Jack said between grunts, feeling his release coming closer. Ryan nodded, holding moans back from behind his lips. “I can’t hear you” Jack snapped as he landed a harsh smack on Ryan’s ass.

“Y-Yes! I love it…love when you fuck me” Ryan groaned, wanting Jack to just touch his dick. Ryan’s pleas caused Jack to pound harder into his boyfriend and reach around to stroke his cock. Jack thrusted a last time before filling his lover, he continued thrusting and jerking him, listening to his moans grow louder and louder. He could tell Ryan was close. “Oh God, I-I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come!” Ryan began chanting over and over. The older Gent finally bucked forward as he came, letting out a drawn out moan. Jack chuckled and kissed the back of his neck, undoing the binds on his wrists. Ryan smiled and closed his eyes in comfort as he felt spent. both froze immediately when the door swung open.

“Holy shit!” they screamed and the door was slammed shut. Jack let out a nervous chuckle.

“Sorry Gavin! Thought I locked it…” he apologized and helped Ryan to stand up. Ryan glared at his boyfriend as he pulled up his pants. Jack rolled his eyes with a sorry smile as he zipped up his own pants before they both returned to the office. Gavin turned to Ryan and smirked.

“How’s that handprint on your ass?”


	32. AHOT6, Dom Ray, BDSM, Orgasm Denile, Cum Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full Dom Ray from the little AHOT6 series within this thing.

Ray decided to stay home, he had to set up. He had to plan. They all knew what they had in store when they came back from work. Ray promised he'd give them punishment for what those videos and that's what he'd do. The Lad smirked as he looked through their box of toys. Everything was going to be perfect tonight and none of the others would get release as easy as he would.

Michael was the first to enter, immediately Ray had a collar around his neck. The older Lad swallowed as his face dropped his previous smile. Ray looped a finger into the D-ring and pulling, looking at the others who were entering the house. 

"Follow me or I will make this more irritating for you than it already was going to be" Ray snapped and pulled Michael to the bedroom. The four men followed close behind, shedding their clothes when they got to the room. Turning to the others he smirked, keeping a hold on Michael's collar. "On your knees, hands behind your backs on the bed" Ray stood proud as he barked orders. One by one they followed, Gavin, Jack, Geoff.... his eyes fell on Ryan who stood still. "What did I say?" Ray growled. Ryan shook his head and refused to get on the bed. Ray looked to Michael who had a look of nervousness. "You're in luck. Ryan, count as I punish him for your disobedience" Ray said and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling the collar to make the older Lad lay belly down across his lap. Michael bit his lip and prepared for the pain. It came quickly, his backside heating up from the pain. 

"One..." _slap._ "Two..." _slap._ "Three..." **_slap._**

Michael hissed behind his teeth, giving Ryan a look of distress, almost as if he was ready to say his safeword but the Lad shook his head and bit his lip. Ray stopped halfway at seven and began to rub circles into the red area. Ray smacked his ass hard a last time, causing a whimper to escape Michael's throat. 

"Get off, Gavin, put that blindfold on Geoff" Ray snapped as he stood up to face Ryan, grabbing his hair and pulling. Ryan groaned and glared at the significantly shorter man. "Want to disobey me hm? Why don't you thank Michael for taking your punishment, suck his dick." Ray sternly said and almost immediately Ryan's mouth was on Michael's leaking cock. Michael hummed out moans as he tried to keep his breathing steady. Ray's eyes looked and landed on Jack, looking left out. He smiled a sinister smile and he pulled the man into a kiss. "You're so good for me Jacky aren't you?" He said softly against his lips. Jack nodded as his hands slid to Ray's waist. Ray pulled them off and raised an eyebrow. "At least I thought you were" he said and reached to the nightstand, grabbing one of Ryan's belts he pulled out earlier. Jack swallowed but steadied his breathing as Ray tied his hands behind his back and slid a cockring on his hardening dick. 

Rays attention then turned to Geoff and Gavin. The Gent laying down and already breathing heavy as Gavin was kissing down his neck. Ray let his hands wander the tattooed body before him, letting his lips lightly follow. Geoff's breath hitched as Ray's lips rested over the piercing that went through the tip of his dick. Gavin was staring, ie couldn't take his eyes off Ray as he slid his lios over the tip, sucking and playing with the ball ends of the metal. Geoff panted unevenly, his eyes undoubtedly shut tight behind the blindfold. Ray's mouth sunk lower and lower until he felt the cool metal hit the back of his throat. 

"O-oh fuck Ray..." Geoff gasped, his hands grabbing at the sheets below him. He pulled away mist as Geoff was getting close, sitting up to stare down the Brit. Gavin nodded obidiently and sat up, Ray shuffled over and pulled at his hair roughly. 

"You and Ryan love me pulling your hair...love being rough handled." Ray smirked as he looked over to Ryan who was taking Michael down his throat with ease. He looked back to Gavin and forced his head down to the level of his hard cock. "Suck my cock" he demanded and Gavin complied. Ray threw his head back as he forced the Brit down, reaching over to grab Ryan's hair at the same time and forced him to stay low on Michael's dick. Obscene went noises sound from both men's mouths, but the whining coming from Jack was obvious. The man was trying to rub his legs together to get some kinda of friction, watching and hearing his boyfriends was too much. 

Ray's eyes shifted to Geoff again, his hand was at the base of his dick, rubbing slowly. He could tell Geoff was close and he felt as though Geoff deserved it for being the victim of one of the videos. He pulled Ryan off Michael's dick and kissed him fiercely. 

"Go sit on Geoff's dick, ride him like the slut you are and if you come I will punish you more" he said in a husky tone. Ryan's eyes were glazed over as he nodded and crawled over to Geoff. He grabbed the lube from the nighfstand and slid it on Geoff's cock that leaked pre come. With out preparation Ryan slid down on the cock and began a slow and steady pace, getting Geoff to moans softly. 

Ray crawled over to Michael and kissed the space around his weeping cock, obviously in need of release. He looked to Jack and motioned for him to come toward them. Ray looked to Michael, pulling the collar to make hhim sit up. 

"You're going to come on his face, got it?" He snapped and Michael nodded, standing up. Jack sat on the bed on his knees, waiting with anticipation. Michael began to stroke his cock quick and how beautiful his boyfriends looked, Ryan riding Geoff at a fast pace, Gavin sneaking up to Jack with the lube to circle a few fingers at his entrance. 

Ray stood up behind Michael and did the same as Gavin was doing. The older Lad gasped as two fingers slipped inside him, moving roughly. Soon enough the pressing against his prostate caused him the moan out and release his cum over Jack's face. The Gent caught some in his mouth due to the open mouth moans caused by Gavin's fingers. Michael shivered at the orgasm before sitting back on the bed and panting, eyes glossing over as he laid back. Ray made his way to him, sliding the collar off him and holding his face. 

"Stay with me baby ok? Stay with me" He said gently. Michael closed his eyes and took a deep breath before nodding. Ray returned his attention to Jack who was panting and practically begging for release but the cockring prevented just that. 

"R-Ray...please I've been so good... so good. I-I'm so good...let me come....please please...so good" Jack practically chanted over and over as Gavin's fingers massaged inside him. Ray smirked and slowly removed the ring, stroking Jack at the slow pace. Jack whined as he pulled against his bindings but eventually he let out a few low moans and shudders as he came over Ray's hand. Jack joined Michael as Ray returned to Geoff and held the cum covered hand to his mouth. 

"Open your mouth Geoff" he demanded and Geoff obeyed on cue. Ray slid the fingers in his mouth, the older moaning around them and sucking the cum down. Ryan's shaky moans indicated he was close but he knew what he was told. "Don't you dare come. Don't you fucking do it"Ray snapped, grabbing Ryan's hair tight. Ryan bit his lip and shook his head, his hips stuttering as he came hard. The cum covered Geoff's chest and stomach as he came down from his high. Ray growled and slipped on the collar Michael had on, on to Ryan. Ryan whined as he was pulled away from Geoff by the D-ring. "Get on your fucking hands and knees you slut." Ray snapped and as soon as Ryan did he forced his head down into the mattress. 

Ryan panted and moaned our louder as Ray shoved his hard cock inside him and started moving at an animalistic pace. He was crying out almost in pain as overstimulation raked his body. 

"R-Ray please...I-I can't take it i-...o-oh fuck" Ryan barely managed to get out. Ray continued thrusting until Ryan came again, curling his body into the sheets and panting heavily. Ray eyed Gavin, pulling him into a rough kiss as Ryan joined Jack and Michael. The younger Lad smirked against his lips, sliding over to Geoff and straddling him. He slid onto his cock with ease from the previous lube and the earlier prepping he did while the others were at work. Gavin sat oon his knees next to Geoff, dick already in hand and rubbing. 

"Keep your beautiful mouth open" Ray ordered Geoff. The older nodded and parted his lips. Ray began to bounce up and down on the cock, the piercing moving amazingly inside him. "Fuck, you like when I use you don't you? Just make you lay there a-as I fuck your cock?" Ray shuddered out, feeling himself close. Gavin was letting out stuttered pants as he rubbed his shatter faster, spilling cum into Geoff's mouth and on his face. It was enough to send Ray over the edge and come onto Geoff too. Ray panted as he got off of him and scooped some cum with his fingers, feeding it to the Gent. He continueously did this until he was relatively clean. "You swallow us down like a whore, seems like you and Ryan have a lot in common" Ray chuckled huskily. His hand ended on Geoff, storming him to release. 

Ray slipped off the blindfold slowly as Geoff had the same dazed look in his eyes. Ray sighed and kissed around his face. 

"Come back Geoff, please, we're done now" Ray said softly. Geoff's eyes began to focus as he nodded and joined the pile of cuddling men, most asleep. Ray smiled at them all and laid right in the middle. He loved his boys.


	33. Michael/Gavin, Watersports, Light Humiliation Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin/Michael, Watersports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna pass this off as a request but I cant lie. This is literally shamefully self-idulged.

It hadn't been obvious the first few times Michael had watched him. He would just glance every few minuets until the Brit actually got up and left the room. As it happened more often Michael found himself staring at Gavin. Just watching him squirm uncomfortably in his seat. He began to think that Gavin was doing it on purpose, like he knew that Michael was silently getting a hard-on from watching him trying not to piss himself. Michael then realized he was staring and probably looking at him like an animal eyeing up its dinner.

The work day was about to end when another instance happened. Gavin crossed his legs and didn't seem too bothered to get up just yet. Michael quickly eyed the multiple cans on his desk that was made up of soda and Red Bull. Michael glared at him for a half of a second before turning back to his screen. Minuets passed before Michael's eye twitched at the sound of a small whine that left Gavin's throat. He shifted in his seat to hopefully sedate the growing erection but it only seemed to make it worse. Gavin squirmed and shifted but never got up to use the bathroom. 

Sitting in the car on the way home was nothing short of uncomfortable for the both of them. Michael had an erection that was, quite frankly, starting to hurt and Gavin couldn't move an inch without feeling the urge to empty his bladder. They sat in complete silence, pretty sure the other knew what was going on. Upon arriving Gavin quickly got out of the car and rushed inside. Michael let out a sigh of disappointment, maybe Gavin was oblivious after all. The older lad entered the apartment, what caught his eyes was that the bathroom light wasn't on but he bedroom light was. Michael raised an eyebrow and walked down the hallway and into the room. 

Gavin laid on the bed, completely void of all clothing except his boxers and visible straining to keep it together. Michael just stared in disbelief as he walked forward. 

"You just gonna bloody stand there or tell me I can piss myself? I can easily get up and go to the bathroom" Gavin said, his voice wavering. Michael shook his head and straddled the younger lad, pressingly lightly to his abdomen. The brit cried our as the urge increased and he tried to hold it in. Michael pressed even more as he began to place kisses on his lover's neck. 

"How did you know?" He muttered, removing his hand and smirking at the small sigh of relief Gavin let out. 

"You stare at me when I have to pee, it's not that hard to figure out" Gavin said with a moan as Michael bit down on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. Michael took the oppertunity to grind down his erection against Gavin, making him whine even more. 

"Well...I appreicate you doing this for me, willing to just piss yourself for me. You're such a dirty bitch." Michael's voice lowered to a growl as he kept pressure on Gavin's stomach. Gavin gasped and nodded, feeling himself start to get a hard-on. More pressure was applied by the second, causing the Brit to squirm. 

"M-Michael...I can't hold it anymore" Gavin whines softly as he looked to Michael for approval. The older smirked and just kept pushing harder and harder on Gavin. 

"Come on then, fucking piss yourself you slut" Michael hissed through his teeth, rutting against Gavin's leg. Gavin let out a soft moan and whine before he began to wet himself. Michael sighed as urine soaked through the Brit's boxers and began to wet his own pants. Two minuets of Michael rutting against him later Gavin had finished. He looked up to his boyfriend, his cheeks burning red with embarrassment. Michael smirked and grabbed at Gavin's hard-on through his boxers and stroked him slightly. "Look at how fucking wet you are" Michael said lowly. He then quickly removed his own pants and boxers to finally have his skin come in contact with the warm liquid that stuck to Gavin. Michael moaned as he rutted his erection against the wet spot. 

Gavin panted slightly at his boyfriend's erection grinded against his. Gavin wanted to beg but he didn't want his face flaring up from more embarrasment. Luckily Michael saw it in his eyes, how desperate he was. Michael leaned over to the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube, pouring some on his fingers. Gavin quickly did away with his soaked boxers, wrapping his legs around Michael's waist. The older began to slide two fingers inside him slowly, moving them at a fair pace. The Brit moaned softly but his face still burned at the urine dripping down his legs. Michael saw this and began to move his fingers in and out of Gavin faster. 

"What? You're ashamed you pissed yourself like a little kid? Maybe I'll make you do it again tomorrow. I'll keep shoving drinks down your throat until your so full and can't handle it anymore then..." Michael smirked, thrusting his fingers hard to hit his prostate. Gavin moaned loudly as he threw hos head back. "I'll make you piss yourself right at your desk, then you can let everyone know how much of a slut you are for me" Michael growled as he pulled his fingers away, leaving the Brit whining. 

"Please...Please fuck me" Gavin pleaded, his voice just above a mutter. Michael chuckled lowly as he lubed up his cock, fucking into his hand a bit before wasting no time quickly pushing it into his boyfriend. He started the same pace he had with his fingers, grabbing Gavin's hips tightly. Gavin moaned shamelessly, throwing his head back. Michael picked up the pace, pounding into him harder. Gavin's hands went to Michael's shoulders, digging in his nails. "I-I'm gonna come..." Gavin gasped as Michael began to pump his erection furiously. 

"G-Go on and make a bigger mess you bitch" Michael groaned out, feeling himself get close to climax as well. Gavin let out a few gasps before he was releasing cum over the older's hand. It wasn't long before Michael followed suit and came inside Gavin. Michael laid on top of him, pressing kisses to his neck ans face. The Brit chuckled tiredly before finally meeting his lips with his own. 

"You could've told me, I would've gladly went along with anything" Gavin cooed in his ear, causing the older to shiver. All Michael could do was hum and mutter out a 'thank you' before cuddling closer, they'd take care of the clothes later.


	34. Michael/Geoff, face sitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Requested) okay wait fuck please do micheoff face sitting w bottom michael (its totally okay if you don't feel comfortable btw no pressure)

Michael had been pissed before, angry, ticked off, whatever you wanted to call it. He had days where he was just mad for no reason and today happened to be one of those days, except everything seemed to be against him. Michael hated working some days, it was frustrating and all he wanted to do was go home. Geoff noticed somedays and offered to leave him alone or try to calm him down but nothing seemed to work but Michael didn't want to admit that to his boyfriend.

He groaned loudly as he slammed his head on the desk, buried in his arms. Geoff rolled his chair over to the Lad and carefully placed a hand on his back. 

"You okay?" He asked gently. Michael only groaned back and turned his head enough to face Geoff. The older sighed and ran a hand through his curls. Michael relaxed a bit at that and sat up straight, giving a bit of a thankful look. Geoff placed a small kiss to his forhead, pushing back the curls. Michael forced a smile, he was burning up inside from how he had too much to do that day. "How about we go home a bit early...I know how you can relax" Geoff whispered in his ear with a small chuckle that made a shiver run down Michael's spine. Michael nodded slightly but unsure as he followed Geoff out and the older drove them home. 

"Geoff what were you talking ab-" Michael was cut off as sosoon as he entered the door with a bruising kiss. He kissed back, anger fueling his lust. Geoff smirked and pushed him backward inch by inch to the bedroom. Michale smirked and flipped it around, pushing Geoff to the bed and straddling him. Geoff chuckled and grabbed his hips before sliding his shirt off. Michael got his boyfriend's clothes off quicker than his own. The older sat naked as Michael sat in his boxers. The Lad slid them off to reveal his half-hard erection. Geoff pulled him closer to sit on his chest, grabbing and stroking him. 

"I can make you feel good baby, I always do don't i?" Geoff breathed out huskily, looking up at Michael's facr that wore a look of pleasure. Michael bit his lip as he nodded down at the older. Geoff stopped only to try and pull his boyfriend closer. Michael gave him a confused look. "I wanna try something baby, trust me" Geoff said gently and pulled Michael so he was practically sitting on his face. Michael blushed in uncertainty until Geoff dragged his tongue across his hole. The younger gasped and grabbed onto the headboard, trying to hold himself up. 

Geoff smirked and licked again, dragging his tongue across his rim. Michael moaned shamelessly as the older dipped his tongue inside him and ate him open. Michael tried to push further onto Geoff's mouth. 

"Please God...Geoff, holy shit..." he gasped, his cock leaking from how hard he was. Geoff pulled away to breath and chuckled before placing a last kiss to his hole. 

"Want me to make you cum like this baby?" Geoff spoke as he pumped Michael's erection slowly. Michael nodded and let out a shaky sigh. 

"Please...please...fuck, just keep doing that" he begged, not caring for what dignity he had left. Geoff continued to stroke hhim but at a fast pace as he began licking Michael's hole open again. Michael moaned and rocked against his mouth and into his hand as he eventually came, removing a hand from the headboard to grip Geoff's hair. Michael took a deep breath before sitting back on his lover's chest. "Holy shit..." he scoffed with a satisfied smirk. Geoff smirked back at him and shrugged modestly. Michael suddenly realized that Geoff hadn't gotten off yet. 

Michael chuckled and slid down so his mouth was level with Geoff's throbbing erection. Michael slid his lips over the tip, teasing his boyfriend. Geoff groaned impatiently, grabbing Michael's hair and forcing him to take half the cock down his throat. Michael willingly took it, bobbing his head and hollowing out his cheeks. Geoff moaned lowly as he bucked up into the younger's mouth, close to cumming. The Lad didn't both to pull away rather than swallow. He smirked as he sat up, wiping a bit of cum from the corner of his mouth. 

"Holy fuck you're hot" Geoff breathed as Michael laid down next to him and kissed his cheek. 

"And you're a great stress reliever" he chuckled.


	35. Sub!Gavin/Dom!Ryan, Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Requested by Safichi) Dom!Ryan and Sub!Gavin. Just full domination please....

He had agreed to anything Ryan wanted, they had talked it out. Nevertheless he was still nervous. Ryan had told him over and over that he didn't have to but Gavin wanted to at least try. Ryan had told him he had a surprise for him and Gavin was excited to find out what it was but also nervous. Ryan was unpredictable when it came to things in the bedroom. 

Gavin sat, tossing it around in his hands. The package on their doorstep was enough for Gavin to question what Ryan had planned but when he saw it was addressed to him, he opened it. What he least expected to see was a thin black leather collar, a ring attached to the front of it. At the moment Ryan was out picking up a few things for dinner for the next few days and Gavin knew he'd be back soon. He took a deep breath, undoing the buckle on the back and sliding it around his neck before re-buckling it. He pulled at it a bit, it was a bit tight but he figured that was the point. Now all he had to do was wait for Ryan to come home. 

Ryan struggled with the door a bit, going to the kitchen to set down the groceries before hearing the tv in the living room. He smiled lightly as he walked in to see Gavin comfortably laying on the couch. He walked a bit closer to see the leather around his boyfriend's neck. Ryan chuckled a bit before standing in front of the tv to block the Brit's view. Gavin immediately sat up, not a word said. Ryan took the oppertunity to establish his dominance right away by looping an index finger through the ring on the collar and pulling just so Gavin's body leaned forward a bit. A smirk crawled it's way onto Ryan's face as he leaned down and pressed a light kiss to Gavin's forehead, reassuring him that he could back out and use the safeword at anytime. Gavin nodded slightly before looking up pleadingly into Ryan's eyes. 

"Want me to strip for you sir?" Gavin asked shyly. Ryan let out a shaky sigh and nodded, pulling the ring even harder and forcing the Brit to his feet. Gavin undid his pants and hooked his thumbs into his waistband of his pants and boxers, sliding them both down in one motion. Ryan let go of the ring to allow Gavin to slide his shirt off. Ryan gripped his chin tightly and forced his lips onto Gavin's, causing the younger to whimper into his mouth. Ryan pulled away and got his finger in the ring again, pulling Gavin to follow him into the bedroom and let him sit on the edge of the bed. 

"You're being so well behaved...maybe I'll let you cum tonight" Ryan said huskily, sliding off his own shirt and undoing his pants but immediately was stopped by Gavin's hands. 

"Please sir, let me" he begged quietly, yet again looking at Ryan with doe eyes. Ryan pulled his own hands away and let Gavin slide off his pants and begin to rub his growing erecting slowly. Ryan breathed slowly and heavily as Gavin continued to look up at him with innocent eyes as he pressed small kisses and licks to the side of his shaft. Ryan was about half hard when the Brit began to slide his lips around the leaking tip. Ryan's fingers threaded through golden brown hair as he forced Gavin to move his mouth up and down on his cock. He forced Gavin as far down as he could, hearing small wet choking noises he smirked. 

"You take my cock like such a good slut, I bet I could slide into your pretty ass just like this" Ryan breathed before pulling Gavin's head up by his hair. Gavin panted and nodded, eyes beginning to gloss over with lust. Ryan let out a small scoff before getting on the bed and pulling Gavin to lay back. He reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube, taking his time pouring some over his fingers and lifting Gavin's ankles to his shoulders. He began to slowly circle the fingers around Gavin's rim. The submissive sighed and let his head fall back on the pillow behind him, his fingers slightly digging into the sheets below him. It was minuets of teasing later thag Ryan finally slid two fingers inside Gavin, starting a slow pace that made Gavin squirm with need. He writhed against the slow massaging of Ryan's fingers. Gavin's fingers now gripped the sheets tighter. 

"P-Please sir, I need your cock" Gavin panted out, letting small grunts and moans escape his lips. Ryan slid his fingers out slowly, kissing up Gavin's chest to his lips. Gavin kissed back, moaning as Ryan stroked him. Lube was added to Ryan's erection before he slowly slid it inside the younger. Gavin gasped sharp but quiet as the feeling of being full took over. Ryan made no movement but to suck and bite at Gavin's neck, leaving red marks to later turn purple. Ryan smirked as his lips met the leather of the collar, teeth pulling at it lightly before he let go and sat up a bit to loop his finger in the ring again and pull. He began to thrust in and out of Gavin hard and slow, causing the Brit to punctuate each thrust with a moan or gasp. Ryan wasn't too pleased with the lack of noise his lover was making, he stooped mid-thrust to slide out and pull the collar a bit harder. 

"I want you to moan like a whore for me, get on your hands and knees" he demanded. Gavin followed the order as soon as Ryan let go of the collar. Ryan pushed his head to lay sideways on the bed, his ass in the air and his arms underneath him. The dominant rubbed circles on Gavin's lower back as he slid back into him, immediately picking up the same pace, just a bit faster. Gavin moaned louder at the new angle, gasping even more when Ryan wrapped his hand under the back of the collar and pulled from there. Gavin moved his arms to pull at the sheets below him as he felt himself get closer and closer to cumming. Ryan could tell how close he really was by how he moaned. "You're gonna cum for me little slut, moan my name when you do" Ryan practically growled, thrusting harder. Gavin gasped out as he buried his face in the sheets and came. He continued to moan as Ryan kept thrusting. 

"Cum inside me sir...please I want you to cum sir" Gavin pleaded breathlessly. It was enough to send Ryan over the edge and fill the Brit below him. A few minuets of panting, Ryan noticed the glazed look Gavin held. He pulled out of the spent man and gently undid the collar and slid it off before setting it to the side. Ryan brushed his thumbs against Gavin's cheeks gently and he spoke softly to him. 

"We're done now Gavin, you did good, you were so good for me but its time to relax now" Ryan said softly. Gavin's eyes began to focus a bit as he took shaky breaths. 

"Did I make you feel good sir?" He asked, dazed. Ryan nodded and grabbed a few tissues from the nightstand and started to gently clean the Brit. 

"Yes Gavin, you did but I need you to relax now ok?" He said again, looking Gavin in the eyes. The younger nodded slightly as he sighed and began to come out of it slowly. Ryan finished cleaning them up and laid next to his boyfriend, kissing his head.


	36. Dom!Jeremy/Sub!Matt, Hair Pulling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Requested) After ExtraLife I really need some Matt/Jeremy smut on Let Me Do You Like An Animal.
> 
> Hi I'm an absolutely filthy sinner so I'd like to suggest for "Let Me Do You Like An Animal" some Matt/Jeremy with....bloodplay?(or if you're not down with that hair pulling is good too. Heck both works I dont know I'm disgusting)
> 
> May I request Dom!Jeremy/Sub!Matt ;)?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! Ok! i get it, ya'll want Matt and Jeremy! X) Here you go.

Matt had always been on top, a few times they switched but whenever they wanted to be dominant and submissive Jeremy was always submissive.

 

"I want to be your dom" Jeremy said one night, his head buried into Matt's chest on the couch. Matt raised an eyebrow and sat up, looking at his boyfriend with question but Jeremy seemed set on his words. Matt sighed with a smile.

 

"Right now?" He asked, preparing himself for if that was the case. Jeremy only nodded and moved to straddle the taller. Matt scoffed a bit, swallowing nervously before nodding back. "Okay, just be a bit gentle the first time" Matt muttered but Jeremy heard and quickly agreed before sliding his shirt over his head. As if instinct, Matt's hands immediately went to Jeremy's waist. Jeremy raised an eyebrow and removed the hands.

 

"Did I say you could grab me?"Jeremy said lowly, Matt bit his lip and shook his head. Jeremy scoffed and placed a light hand into Matt's hair, his fingers tempted to pull at it. "What was that?" He practically growled. Matt whimpered silently before responding.

 

"N-No sir" he muttered. Jeremy chuckled and undid Matt's pants only to slide them off along with his boxers. His hand was immediately slowly stroking the taller's growing erection. Matt sighed softly as Jeremy stroked him and kissed down his chest. Jeremy kissed around his quickly growing erection, teasing and smirking as the taller whined. The shorter lifted his legs to rest on his shoulders, placing soft kisses and nips to the backs of his thighs. Matt closed his eyes tightly as he whined louder.

 

"What do you want? Tell me." Jeremy said firmly, digging his fingers into his hips.

 

"Y-Your mouth...please" Matt barely groaned out as Jeremy's lips traced lightly to his rim. The shorter chuckled before placing a long lick to it, upon hearing Matt's breath shutter he continued to lick and slightly dip his tongue into his entrance. Matt panted as he used his forearm to cover his eyes and tilted his head back. "T-Thank you sir, thank you" he breathed out and yelped slightly in surprise when Jeremy pulled him closer. The shorter gave a last kiss to his hole before sitting up, chuckling at how completely wrecked his boyfriend looked. His face was flushed red as he panted lightly and tried not to look Jeremy directly in the eyes.

 

"Stay here, don't touch yourself or I'll have to come back and punish you" Jeremy warned, watching as Matt only nodded before getting up and heading to their bedroom to retrieve the lube. Upon returning he saw a flushed Matt sitting with the most shameful look. Jeremy straddled him again, running his fingers through his hair. "Tell me, what did you do..." he trailed off, his touch light in the long hair.

 

"I-I touched myself sir...I-I stopped though!" Matt quickly tried to make an excuse. Jeremy growled, gripping his hair tight and pulling to lift his head off the couch. Matt groaned at the pain that shot through his scalp.

 

"That's not an excuse, is it?" Jeremy snapped, pulling again harder this time. Matt let out a loud whimper from the pain, shaking his head.

 

"N-No sir..." he muttered, instinctively rolling his hips up to grind against his boyfriend. Jeremy scoffed and shoved Matt's head back down before removing his own pants and boxers and pouring some lube on his hand. He immediately slid two fingers into his boyfriend's entrance, working them slowly. The taller groaned as he just barely grabbed the couch cushion under him. Jeremy chuckled as he pushed deeper, just barely scratching against the spot that made Matt moan out and try to push onto his fingers more. Jeremy scoffed and pushed them into the spot, holding them there. Matt moaned out loudly, panting even louder than before and struggling to keep still. "P-Please sir! Oh God...fuck, please sir...please I-I need your cock, I need it so bad" Matt moaned out, moving himself slightly on Jeremy's fingers. The shorter pulled his finger away, leaving his boyfriend to give him a pleading look at the loss. He roughly pulled Matt up and flipped him so that he was on his hands and knees.

 

"You're going to moan loud, let the damn neighbors hear you. I want them complaining that some whore couldn't get enough and was begging for more. Understand me?" Jeremy ordered as he slicked his cock up with lube. Matt nodded and hung his head as he felt his boyfriend's dick slide against his hole. He bit his lip and inhaled sharply as he pushed in rather quickly, stopping only when he was fully inside the taller. Matt began to moan as Jeremy set a fair pace, his hands firm on his waist. The taller suddenly threw his head back and gasped as Jeremy thrusted sharply, hitting that spot inside him once again. Jeremy chuckled, picking up speed in his thrusts as one of his hands went to rest in Matt's hair. The taller couldn't help but gasp and moan.

 

"Oh fuck me...f-fuck me sir...p-please pull my hair" Matt begged loudly, his face turning red at his own words. Jeremy's grip tightened on his hair, pulling his head back harshly as he grunted at his own thrusts. Matt moaned in pain slightly but the sharp pull at his scalp went straight to his leaking hard-on. "A-Ah! Thank you! Th-hank you sir!" the taller moaned greatfully, moving to meet Jeremy's thrusts halfway. Jeremy slowed his thrusts considerably, causing Matt to try and move back on his cock to pick up the pace again.

 

"No, this is punishment for touching yourself, you don't get to cum before I do. You make me cum and I'll think about letting you have your release" Jeremy ordered, pulling his hair sharply again. Matt gasped before nodded, moving himself on his boyfriend's dick faster. Jeremy stopped moving and just stood on his knees, watching Matt fuck himself back on his cock. The taller whined, wanting a faster pace but knowing he could only go so fast in the position they were in. Jeremy groaned at the feeling of his boyfriend's walls tightening around him in attempt to get him closer to climax and, fuck, was it working. "Y-You want me to cum i-in this nice ass of yours? Huh, whore?" Jeremy growled, thrusting sharply once into him Matt gasped and nodded.

 

"Y-Yes sir, please c-cum in me" he begged lowly. Jeremy let out a shaky breath, feeling himself getting closer. He moaned louder as climax was fast approaching. Matt shoved himself down on his cock faster and faster, causing the shorter to groan and pull at his hair as he thrusted up into his boyfriend as his orgasm hit him. Matt sighed at the feeling, still moving on his dick. Once Jeremy came down from his climax, his growled and pulled Matt's head back so he could just barely see his face.

 

"Have you forgotten your manners?" He snapped, still fucking into him before his cock softened completely. 

 

"A-Ah..n-no sir, thank you sir" Matt groaned. Jeremy smirked, taking the gratitude and began to thrust roughly into the taller. Matt began to moan loudly, shouting when his boyfriend began to hit his g-spot on every thrust. Jeremy was sure the neighbors could hear them at that point. Matt pulled against Jeremy's hand as he hung his head, shutting his eyes tight as he came closer and closer to release. "O-Oh God, I'm gonna cum...o-oh fuck I'm gonna cum! Sir let me cum! Please, oh f-fuck, please!" Matt yelled, once again moving with his boyfriend's thrusts. Jeremy leaned over to bite at his shoulder before whispering in his ear.

 

"Go ahead, cum for me whore." He growled and it was as if his voice alone set Matt off, causing him to arch his back and cum onto the couch beneath him.

 

Matt panted as his knees felt weak and his elbows struggled to hold him up. Jeremy chuckled and wrapped an arm around his middle, holding him up.

 

"Holy shit..." Matt sighed out.

 

"Did I do good?" Jeremy chuckled, a bit of nervousness clear in his voice. Matt scoffed and turned to kiss him.

 

"I think I should let you fuck me like that more often, your a hot dom" Matt chuckled, out of breath. Jeremy smirked smugly before placing a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead and pulling him up off the couch so they could get to the shower.


	37. Michael/Ryan, Roleplay, Spanking, Face-Fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Requested by dwgamer-kh and anon)  
> I Have a request of Michael and Ryan where they do a roleplay of Mad King/Servant punishment kinda thing. Ryan's the Mad King and Michael's the servant.
> 
> Hey just a request could you do a Ryan/Michael where Ryan roleplays as the Mad King and Michael thinks it's hot.

Michael had been dancing around the subject, not sure if bringing it up would be weird or make their whole sex life just really uncomfortable. Ryan was generally accepting of things when it came to the bedroom but this, this was a bit risky. He'd been thinking about it a lot though. Every time Ryan laughs that evil laugh, gets that malicious tone in his voice, gives that smirk that just screams Mad King, it makes Michael's knees weak. He wanted that Mad King telling him what to do, forcing him around, fucking him with that evil little smirk. 

 

Michael let out a shaky breath, looking around and realizing that they were home, Ryan raising an eyebrow at him from the driver's seat. Michael blushed at the though again before quickly making his way inside the house. Ryan followed but found Michael sitting on the edge of their bed. He took a seat next to his boyfriend.

 

"Something's bothering you Michael, what's wrong?" Ryan asked, putting an arm around him. The Lad sighed and leaned into his chest.

 

"Just...something I wanted to try but...I don't want you to think I'm weird or you know...a fucking lunatic..." He muttered, messing with the button on Ryan's pants.

 

"You wanted to try a sex thing? You know I'm pretty open about that, I won't judge you" Ryan said, tilting Michael's chin to look at him. Michael swallowed hard at the little force Ryan had used.

 

"Y-yeah...this is different though...its not the same as letting you tie me up or...letting me fuck you" Michael's voice began to shake.

 

"Well explain to me then" Ryan said lowly, comforting. Michael took a deep breath before looking away again.

 

"I...I really like the whole...Mad King persona...so..I maybe...wanted to try that...maybe you could.." Before Michael could get anymore words out, Ryan had grabbed his chin more roughly, looking at him again but smirking with that malicious smirk of his, a certain look in his eyes.

 

"So, you want the Mad King? Do you want me to punish you? Treat you like my little servant?" He chuckled, causing Michael to shiver.

 

"Y-Yes..." He muttered but  he was roughly pulled to his knees on the bed.

 

"I expect formality from you, I'm your king after all" Ryan had a growl to his voice that made Michael want to obey. Ryan began to kisses his jaw and trail down to his neck, keeping a firm grip on his hips. Michael sighed, trying not to seem too excited about the whole thing. The Gent's hands slid up the younger's shirt, his thumbs brushing over his nipples. Michael's breath hitched slightly before he bit his lip. Ryan smirked to himself as he slid the shirt off then immediately backed away. "Strip for me, and make it quick I don't like waiting" he demanded lowly. Michael nodded and stood up, sliding off his pants and boxers quickly before sitting back on the bed. Ryan grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled him to his feet. "Did I say you could sit?" He snapped, anger playing on his face well to the point where Michael almost believed it.

 

"N-No..." Michael whimpered at the pain tugging at his scalp. Ryan glared at the younger before pulling sharply again.

 

"What did I say about addressing me?" He growled. Michael bit his lip at the tone he used, trying his best to ignore the sting in his head.

 

"S-Sorry my king..." Michael managed to mutter out, blush spreading quickly over his face. Ryan chuckled low and dark as he let go of the Lad's hair.

 

"Bend over the bed, show me that ass of yours" he said, pushing slightly on Michael's lower back. Michael willingly bent over the bed, raising his ass slightly as if to try and please Ryan more. The older hummed at the slight, undressing himself before appearing behind Michael. Large warm hands made their way up and down Michael's back and then slowly to his ass. Ryan smirked before landing a mild smack to it, causing Michael to gasp sharply and lay his forehead against the bed. "Oh? You like when I punish you? Do you like disobeying me Michael?" Another smack was landed against the youngest backside, harder than the last.

 

"N-No Mad King, I-I live to serve you..." Michael moaned out. Ryan chuckled loudly, sending a shiver up Michael's back as he tensed for another strike against his ass but none came.

 

"Keep your head down, do not lift it until I say, understood?" Ryan said firmly, uncapping the lube he'd grabbed from the bedside drawer.

 

"Y-Yes Mad King" Michael shuttered as lubed fingers circled around his hole. The younger moaned lightly at the feeling but whined as it left. Not moments later did he feel firm hands on his ass, spreading him and leaving him to feel exposed. The blushed deepened on his face, only imagining the look Ryan was giving him. A sharp gasp left Michael's mouth as Ryan's tongue dragged across his hole. He struggled to keep his head down as he grabbed the sheets. Ryan didn't let up though, he dipped his tongue into the younger slightly and continued to eat him out without mercy. As a finger slipped in next to Ryan's tongue, Michael disobeyed and quickly lifted his head. "H-Holy shit Ryan..." He moaned out. Both were pulled away as a hard smack was heard against Michael's ass.

 

"You're such a terrible servant, you only disobey, do you not like me as your king?" Ryan snapped, there was no answer, just the younger panting quietly. "Answer me!" He demanded, landing another harsh smack. Michael moaned loudly before hanging his head, panting a little louder.

 

"P-Please Mad King...punish me...I deserve it" Michael moaned. Ryan made a short groan of approval before flipped him over. He stopped shortly as he saw tears welling in his eyes.

 

"Michael...." Ryan could barely bring himself to continue, wanting to make sure he was okay. Michael shook his head, denying that he was hurt.

 

"Green..." He said lowly and with that Ryan continued. He climbed up on the bed, a hand on his hardening cock, stroking it.

 

"You're going to let me use you, push me away and I promise you I'll tie you up where you lay and leave you to suffer" Ryan growled, grabbing the younger's jaw tight to hold him in place as he slid his dick into his mouth. Michael breathed through his nose as Ryan's thick length just barely touched the back of his throat. The older began thrusting into his mouth, one of his hands sliding to tangle in Michael's hair and pull. The younger moaned as his thrusts became more rough, wet choking sounds coming from his mouth. Tears began to form again as Ryan viciously face fucked him. He let them fall but moaned to let Ryan know he was okay. The older finally pulled away, grabbing his chin tightly to force him to look as Michael's eyes wandered and more tears fell. "You like when I use you? Hu?" Ryan growled, slapping Michael's face before grabbing his jaw tight again. "Like me fucking your throat raw? Most servants like you are jealous, you should feel honored to have my cock shoved down your throat" he snapped, slapping him and grabbing him again.

 

"Y-Yes Mad King, I'm honored, I-I'm so greatful for your cock" Michael moaned out, almost sounding as if he was crying. Ryan forcefully pushed his head to the side, grabbing the lube and spreading some on his dick. He climbed back down to grab the younger's hips tightly and force the tip of his erection inside Michael's hole. The Lad gasped, moaning and trying to push against him, successfully getting the older to slide further into him. "M-Mad King Please...o-oh God please...fuck me hard, p-please don't be gentle with me" Michael pleaded. Ryan harshly thrusted the rest of his cock into Michael, digging his nails into his hips.

 

"I wasn't planning on being gentle..." Ryan laughed under his breath as he began fucking into Michael harshly, hips loudly smacking against the Lad's ass. Michael began moaning loud to the point where he was practically yelling. Ryan leaned closer, pulling Michael's legs up higher to get a better angle. Michael screamed as he began hitting his prostate hard on each thrust.

 

"O-Oh fuck me Mad King! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Michael moaned out, throwing his head back. Ryan chuckled, groaning along with the younger as he began to bite up his neck, leaving marks to later be noticeable.

 

"Y-You like when you're King fucks you good? F-Fucks you like a d-damn whore?" Ryan groaned, making sure to roughly hit Michael's prostate.

 

"Y-Yes, yes, yes oh fuck yes, y-you're so good..." Michael moaned, clear that his orgasm was fast approaching. Ryan reached between them to grab their erections together and stroke them at the same time. Ryan soon felt his own climax approach.

 

"C-cum for your king Michael...c-cum for me" Ryan groaned into his neck. Michael panted as he nodded and came with a shout as his hands went to Ryan's back and nails dug sharply into the skin. The older continued to thrust, Michael moaning at how sensitive he became. It wasn't long before Ryan was coming inside him. 

 

Both laid there for a while, panting and taking in the scene that had just happened. Michael bordered on passing out before Ryan finally pulled out and spoke up.

 

"Y-You ok?" He asked, wiping his face of some still wet tears. Michael nodded and let out a breathy chuckle.

 

"Yeah...I'm good, thank you" he sighed and pulled him into a soft kiss. Ryan hummed as he pulled him close, they'd have to shower in the morning, neither of them had the energy to get up.


End file.
